


Powerless

by Eniell



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Ex-Boyfriends, M/M, More angst, Multi, Second Chance, Toxic Relationship, alternative ending, just a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eniell/pseuds/Eniell
Summary: What if Shiro couldn't make it in time? What if the Colourless King succeeded his plan? What if K ended differently?





	1. Raging fire

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this fanfic is so. old. I wrote this when the first season of K came out in 2013/2014. It is an alternative ending to the first season. Re-uploading it here for you. Enjoy!

#  Raging Fire

 

A hard swallow shook his throat, forced him to heave for air for a second. Feverishly, he tried not to lose sight of this man before him, but the black strands of hair reaching down to his nose didn´t make it easier.  His vision was blurry, but it was hard to overlook the red hair of his opponent, even more so in contrast to the snow surrounding them. He breathed calmly, unlike his counterpart. One could see that his body was crumbling - even though he was too stubborn to admit it, of course. Sweat shimmered on the forehead of the red-haired man, his body shook with every violent, shallow breath he took. What worried him most, however, were the black spots that ran over the king’s body. Even without his glasses, he could see the black burns trailing up over his fingers and his neck. It was apparent, he couldn´t withstand it for long.

Reisi twitched briefly as he realized how much pain Suoh seemed to be in. The heavy panting of his opponent made him cringe even more than the wintry cold that slowly devoured his limbs. There was not much time left. For a moment, he lowered his sword and focused on the golden eyes of the king before him. The icy cold wind seemed as if it tried to cut up his face. It fueled his despair even more. He could already feel how his fingers started to freeze - slowly, and without mercy. He still had enough volition to move them, but he felt his will to fight eroding with every passing moment. The longer he forced himself to fight this man, the weaker he felt, the more he seemed to lose the ground beneath his feet. He knew it could not go on like this much longer. Eventually, they had to stop playing around and start fighting seriously. Just the thought alone turned his stomach.

 "What's wrong, Munakata?" Suoh scoffed with a spiteful grin which concealed half-heartedly how much he was struggling to contain the flames burning inside of him. Reisi could see very well how every breath, every movement tortured him. Ready for battle, the redhead was still holding his hands in the air. "Was that all you got? If you don´t get serious soon, you will not be able to stop me.”

Reisi forced himself to keep his face expressionless. He had already shown a great deal too much. Desperate, he was still looking for a way to change Suoh´s mind, to make him listen. But he felt that no words of his would be able to move his heart. He wanted to help him, but everything Suoh cared for was his revenge. And under this weight he burned to ashes – slowly he was falling apart. It was just like he actually wanted it to happen. As if he wished to be scorched and left to die. He was not fighting Reisi seriously. He seemed to save his strength for something else. Reisi's eyes narrowed a little more, and he hoped that his opponent could not see his inner chaos. His voice was no longer calm and untouchable as before. "If you keep this up, you’ll leave me no choice ... Suoh ... It's still not too late ... or is your pride more important than your life?"

"Tsk" With a bitter grin, he began to move, dashed towards him, and let the fire consume him even more. "Don´t interfere in my business, Munakata!"

 It was not hard to dodge the blow for it was never intended to hurt him seriously after all. With a twist, he slipped the attack and swung his sword half-heartedly in Suoh's direction at the same time. The heat on his skin prickled uncomfortably as the second shot hit him and bounced off of his aura. This time it seemed as if his opponent didn´t want to waste any more time. Blow after blow, he pushed back the man in the uniform, every attack a little more rampant, a little stronger. Reisi felt every strike hit him harder and resounding in his bones like a brutal echo. It was funny how much he had to force himself to show honest opposition. Suoh's eyes were getting closer with every assault and seemed to pierce his heart with every inch that crumbled between them. Reisi felt as if he was close to drowning in those eyes. As if those golden eyes were about to drag him down with him into the black abyss that opened in the flames. He had to do something. He finally had to do something. He could not allow Suoh to be devoured by his rage and flames.

The final blow went straight to his face. The impact shook Reisi violently and almost made him lose his footing - even though he was protected by his aura. A loud gasp escaped his throat and made him stagger two steps back. Blinking, he raised his sword again and went into a defensive position. His fingers obeyed him less and less, as the cold swept into his bones. The icy wind that cut his face, gradually let his blood run cold.

An exhausted smile slid from Suoh´s mouth just like the sweat that ran down his forehead as he saw Reisi like that. Scornfully, the Red King bared his teeth, trying to disassemble the pain of the fire that continued to dig into his skin without any sign of mercy. "You look pretty exhausted."

 „So do you, “Reisi replied with a forced smile. And it was true, the man in the uniform had no energy left to continue playing this game. It felt as if it would tear his heart from his chest. Just how could he talk some sense into that stubborn man? How could he keep him from digging his own grave? How could he make him see that he did not want him to die?

The smile with which Suoh replied was more honest than before and drove another dagger right into Reisi's chest. It was almost like so many years before. Almost like in the beginning. Back then when everything was still in order and Suoh had done nothing but smile for him. Suddenly, sorrow distorted Reisi's smile and for a moment the pain flared from the depths of his soul to the surface. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, in his temples, his tongue, and his fingers. And he felt that it went quieter and weaker with each beat it took. His mouth opened, but there was no sound. His violet eyes, however, spoke volumes. They shimmered in the dim light like dying flames, pouring his heart out to his opponent, begging him to stop already.

It made Suoh catch his breath. Confused, he stopped and stared into the familiar face that was no longer calm and seemed to shout at him without making any sound. For a moment, he forgot himself and the pain on his skin. Slowly, uncertain, he lowered his scorched arms. His eyes crossed with those of the black-haired man until he seemed to be lost in that violet sea. All he could muster at that moment was an incredulous whisper. "Munakata ...."

 

______

 

"Hahahahahah! What, what, what? "A sudden cry shrilled through the snow and caught the attention of the two kings. A girl stood there, only a few feet away, and put her hands on her hips, leaned forward and watched them. Her face twisted into an ugly antic as a laugh poured out of her mouth - mad and dangerous.  "No time for tenderness, my dears. I thought you were here because of something else. Hehehehe! "

From the corner of his eye, Munakata could see how Suoh's face bent and distorted with rage. He snorted, grunted, and the next moment the flames consumed him once more. His voice rumbled like a dangerous thunderstorm. "You ..."

"Suoh, no!" He grabbed him, tried to stop him, but the redhead was already running, increasing the distance between them in fast, big leaps. Suddenly, the blood rose to Reisi´s head and started itching terribly in his veins, pumping frantically in his legs until he dashed forward as well. As fast as he could, he ran forward, drew his sword and activated his magic to outrun his friend. But fate was not on his side.

A fearsome laughter tore the girl's face apart and flashed towards them like a white bolt of lightning. Her screaming was like a raging storm as white arrows bolted out of her eyes into freedom. It only took a few seconds before the white spirit of the Colorless King had cut through the air and disappeared once again. Just a moment later, the girl's body crashed to the ground lifelessly.

It was Suoh who suddenly stopped and doubled over like he was about to throw up. Not being able to respond that quickly, Reisi slid past him, staring aghast at the unconscious girl on the ground. The sight of it sent shivers down his spine.  It took him a number of accelerating heartbeats until he was able to grasp the situation. Only slowly, unable to breathe, Reisi turned his head around and took a glimpse of a violently panting Suoh. The king choked and gasped heavily for air as if he were close to suffocating. Between the breaths, however, his mouth distorted into a devilish grin, the insanely widened eyes fixed on the ground. He chuckled, and it sounded like an avalanche of stones.

"Ha... Haha... Hahahaha ... Looks like I am the winner this time... "

 

Reisi held his breath. His eyes widened as he understood the full capacity of the situation. Hastily, he stepped back a pace and swung his sword in the air defensively. For one terrible long moment, he was unable to breathe, his voice trembling. "S-Suoh?"

"Ha... Hahahaha!" His body convulsed, whether with laughter or pain Reisi could not tell. His counterpart straightened up, his muscles still trembling with every movement, and stared at his hands. His pupils were dilated, his eyeballs flushed with red and his brows still sparkled with sweat. Suoh's deep, rough voice sounded, but the words were those of another man. "It's incredible ... this power ... this energy. Hahaha... This is just incredible! "

It was the first time in a long time that Reisi felt something that came perilously close to panic. He still had problems to breathe properly. There was a hot lump blocking his throat and a burning trail of blood pounding from his heart to his temples so strongly that his vision blurred. He felt his legs growing weak, his heart crying in despair. Instinctively, he took another step backward and held his sword in both hands, wishing he had never taken off his glasses in the first place. Before him still stood the red-haired man he knew so well, but the grin on his lips was nothing he had ever seen before. It was as if an icy knife drilled into his stomach as "Suoh" finally looked at him and bared his teeth.  
"You are next ..."

An avalanche of fire rolled up against him before he could even blink. Hastily, Reisi tore his arm into the air to activate his aura, trying to repel the attack. He succeeded, but only at the very last second. He could feel the pressure of the hot flames charring his clothes, still lingering to destroy everything in their path. The wall of fire bounced off of him and scattered into the wind, but at the very same moment Reisi could see again, a fist skyrocketed at him, slamming with a massive force against the blue cocoon around him. All he realized then was that he swallowed mud the moment after. His head was spinning and he felt snow and earth between his fingers as he found himself on the ground. Behind him, he still heard the disturbing laugh drumming against his bones.

"Hahahaha! That´s the way it should be. Crawl in the mud before me! Hahahaha! "

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Reisi stared at the soil beneath him and heaved for breath. He felt how drained his legs, his magic, and his lungs were already, how every muscle and sinew begged him to stop now. But he also felt something growing inside of him, boiling, and, eventually, breaking furiously to the surface. All of a sudden his fingers were no longer cold, the drumming of his heart pushed into the background and he no longer tasted the blood in his mouth. Trembling still, but not wavering, his fingers pressed tightly around the handle of his sword as he straightened up. His entire body rustled of adrenaline, but his eyes were fixed and full of poison. A low growl rattled in his throat as he raised his sword, ready to attack. A hissing crawled through his clenched teeth and his eyes narrowed in the anger that shook him.

"... How dare you? …This is not your body ... I will not let you abuse him! "

Another mocking laughter rolled up against him and the golden eyes flashed of ridicule and amusement at the same time. Arrogantly "Suoh" made a dismissive gesture. "Oh? As I see it, this already IS my body now. ....The energy of the Red King is mine ... from now on… his flames obey me alone! "He blinked and an abnormal grin distorted his face before he struck again and sent a huge fireball at his opponent.

Munakata was prepared this time, which did not mean that it was easy for him to evade this daunting attack the red-haired man threw heedlessly in his direction. This was a completely different level than before. Suoh had never really wanted to hurt him, but this man used all of his power to put him out of action. Reisi barely jumped out of the way before he was running towards "Suoh", unsheathing his sword along the way. With an expectant, bloodthirsty face, the redhead was ready to greet him. Another fist of fire shot up to meet him and fizzled past Reisi´s ear. Deftly, he ducked his head to avoid the attack before the black-haired man slammed the hilt of his sword into his opponent’s belly. With a painful groan, the Colorless King staggered back and choked. It confirmed what Reisi had hoped for. Perhaps the Colorless King had Suoh's powers now, but not his skill and experience to use them. As quick as a flash, Munakata attacked again and rammed the grip of the sword against the jaw, the kidneys and the lungs of his counterpart.

Panting, the man began to tumble in front of him, seemed almost close to falling. But before Reisi could launch another attack, an explosive heat urged him to move back. With an animalistic hurt roar, a huge column of flames suddenly spiraled into the sky in front of him, causing Reisi to gasp for air desperately. Hastily, he staggered back, trying to protect himself with his aura, but the flames were growing wilder and even more unrestrained the longer the cry continued. Below him, the earth began to crumble, the snow melting within the blink of an eye till the air around him seemed to be aflame itself. It put him in an unprecedented terror. If he did not stop this, then…

"Stop that! You are going to destroy him! "

The pillar of fire burst and blew from the man who stood in its midst. Panting, but still with the wrong, lunatic grin on his lips, the Colorless King examined him. The black burn marks spread out even further, now even charring Suoh's clothes. Reisi could see how much the king had to fight with the flames, but it seemed as if he didn´t care that much.

 

"Hah ... why should that bother me? I don´t need this body any longer... Everything I wanted, were his powers... "

 

Those words fueled the anger in Reisi's heart even further and he lost control of his voice. Suddenly, he was overcome by his emotions and an engulfing fear. "Give him free," he roared, shaking in despair.

Drunk with power, "Suoh" licked his lips and looked at him. "Oh ... even if I could, I would not. The Red King is no longer ... there is only me. The only king this world needs." Grinning, he raised both arms and let the flames play between his fingers. Not as controlled and deft as it should have been, but much more brutal, much more destructive. "There is no point in resisting, Blue King. You can not kill me. Even if this body here disintegrates into dust, I live on. And then I'll take over your body ..."

Anger flickered in Reisi´s eyes, combined with even more despair. He could not think clearly. Yet he looked feverishly for a way out of this situation. But what should he do? If Suoh was really already... if he ... if he was not...

 

A new flame attack interrupted his thoughts abruptly. The fire slammed into his aura, leaving him shaken to his foundations. For a moment, Munakata had to close his eyes to recover from the sudden and brutal impact that hit him. He felt his legs tremble and he gasped for breath. Another headless attack tore him almost off his feet. The flames raged around him, hammering repeatedly against his defense, ready to relentlessly burn down everything that stood in their way. Reisi had enough to do, dealing with the flames. However, when suddenly "Suoh" dashed at him with his fist clenched, it was already too late. His aura began to crack, break, and the unimaginable force of the attack simply swept him away. It felt like several ribs had been broken, although Reisi instinctively knew that was not true. Just one second later, the black-haired man crashed into a tree several meters away and eventually slid to the ground.

The world around him began spinning, and for a few excruciating seconds, he could not breathe at all. The charring pain still drubbed him, seemed to attempt breaking him as the strike had done with his magic. Disoriented, Reisi fumbled for his sword, but all he got between his fingers were snow and frozen ground. He coughed from the pain and felt how something sticky and hot trickled over his temple. The steps that were headed for him rang in his head like a distant, surreal echo. He groaned and tried to sit up, lost his balance and fell again. Only in the last second, his reflexes saved him from tasting mud again when his hands cushioned the fall.

The familiar and yet so utterly strange voice crept into his ears like a snake in its nest, lurking, just waiting to devour him. "... The end is inevitable. And it's pointless to fight against it. You're tired. You don´t have any strength left.  Just accept it already. That would save us both a lot of time. "

The man in blue blinked again and forced himself to avoid eye contact with the man before him. He struggled to his knees and let his eyes circle through the melting snow once more. Hot blood ran down from his temple to his jaw, dripping onto his clothes. He felt a violent pain in his head, his ribs, and his shoulder, but he swallowed it all down his throat – even though the beating of his heart and the searing of his wounds made it worse with every second. There had to be a way. There just had to be a way to beat this king.  Without hurting Suoh's body... Without losing him… There was still a chance, right? …Right?

 "Looking for this?" the voice sounded spiteful and just a second later the tip of Munakata´s sword cut the air and loomed before his nose.The avalanche of laughter roared at him again and resounded achingly into his ribs. It was a disgusting feeling."Let's bring this to an end, shall we? I promise you, you will not even feel anything. You are a clever one, right? So let´s make this as pleasant as possible. Do not make me hurt your body even further...."

Reisi's breathing began to rattle as he stared at the floor. Shaking his head, he tried to regain his magic, to set up his aura once more. He could feel the panic beginning to strike roots in him, pulling him further and further into despair. He was about to lose his grip completely. He had no strength left – he knew. He didn’t stand a chance against this man who used the Red Kings flames so recklessly, so brutally and with no self-control at all. Compared to this man, Suoh really had held himself back all this time. The thought seared a spot in his heart and made him muster all the strength he had left. Briefly, his magic flashed, flickered until it began to regenerate. The attempt was honored with another devastating blow which sent Reisi back to the ground. He whirled back until his head hit the soil very hard. Stars danced around him and he could feel the cold of the ground below him ooze into his limbs. He wanted to open his eyes, but as soon as he became aware of the risk it brought, he pressed them together again.

A foot slammed into his belly and pushed him to the floor a little more.  It startled the black-haired man, but instead of following the instinct to widen his eyes, he kept them sealed. Helpless, he fumbled around him for help and tried to stabilize his magic, but he already knew that he was at the end of his tether. The reckless manner in which this man used Suoh’s magic broke all dimensions. Even now, he pressed him to the ground with all of Suoh´s magic power and made Reisi unable to move. He restrained himself nothing like his friend had or at least had tried to do. No, the king destroyed everything, even the body in which he was. Munakata gritted his teeth.  
"If you keep this up ... his Sword of Damocles will drop ..."

The devilish grin grew even darker and an amused laugh tormented his battered body. "What do I care? As long as there is a body I can flee into, I will not die. And now I´ve got the Red King’s power. Nothing will be able to stop me.”

It was the moment when Reisi - for the first time in a long time - was overcome by fear. It ate through his body like a virus and paralyzed his limbs. He tried to fight back, but the more he struggled against it, the more he seemed to engross into it. His breathing began to rattle heavily when he felt the tip of his sword on his shoulder and the voice of the man in front of him sending an icy chill down his spine.

"What is it, Blue King? You don´t stand a chance against me. Give it up and look death in the eye like a man!”

In shallow, violent spurts, Reisi's breath escaped between his teeth. With his last strength, he shook his head. Was there really nothing he could do? Nothing at all? He didn´t want to kill Suoh. But even if he did - it wouldn´t kill the Colourless King as well, wouldn´t it? There was no way he could physically beat this opponent. The despair caused his heart to almost standing still. But there had to be a way! His voice shook violently and yet there was the last spark of strength in it. "... You will not… get me."

 "Oh, I beg to differ." He could hear the grin without needing to look at him. A moment later, however, the tip of his sword dug into Reisi's shoulder and tore the flesh apart with a single, silky movement. With all of his strength, he suppressed a scream and pressed his eyes shut even harder. His magic flared up again, but this attempt was stopped by the blade that further dug itself into his tendons.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and with all his might he tried to do anything but look up. He would not show that bastard an opening. Reisi resisted the urge to wrest himself from the blade. It elicited an unhappy grunt from the Colorless King. His voice grew louder, but the sword in his hand didn´t move another inch.

"Give up!"

Violently, Reisi shook his head and heaved for breath as he felt the despair devouring him from within. "I won´t! I will not surrender to the likes of you! I would rather die! "

"Dead you won´t do me any good." Hissed "Suoh" and the next moment Reisi felt his sword drawn out of his flesh, felt how the foot was taken off of his stomach. But the short freedom was ended when the man placed himself on his belly with his full weight on it. Munakata almost blinked when he felt hot hands closing around his neck. The redhead's face twisted into a grotesque mask yet again. "... I **will** make you look at me…”

The pain that followed these words was like nothing Munakata had ever experienced in his life. When the flames of "Suoh"'s hands spread on his neck and cut off the air he was breathing, a cry sounded to the air that didn´t seem to be human. Desperately panting for freedom, trying to push against the flames with all his might, the black-haired man could not fight the urge any longer. Abruptly, his eyes tore open and even though he was completely blind with pain, he stared helplessly into the sky above. For one moment the world didn´t exist anymore – only the feeling of himself dying. He couldn´t even perceive the deep voice of his “friend” anymore.

"Gotcha!"

 

 

Another cry sounded and Munakata believed to be truly unconscious for a moment. The pain that haunted him was indescribable. Like hundreds of toxic pinpricks – no like stitches with a knife -  as if someone would cut the skin off his bones. As if someone would stab him over and over again. One last time his magic tried to materialize, flickered violently like a flame in the wind until it finally managed to cover him protectively. Panting and sweating, he raised his arms, trying to reorientate himself, but the roaring, relentless pain that thundered against him made it impossible for him. Another scream rang out, but only now the blue king noticed that it was not his own. And it was not until this moment that he realized he was not pinned to the ground anymore and no flames tormented him any longer, though their remaining bite still drove him close to the unconscious. The pained cries grew louder, even more frightening and haunting and made Reisi blink. Ahead, he saw "Suoh's" shape as it staggered to stand and held its head. Again and again, the flames broke out, enveloped him, but sputtered at the very moment they came to life. It was not the familiar voice now that writhed in pain and screamed in anger.

“No! NO! What are you doing? Stop it at once!“

Suddenly, “Suoh´s” head jerked back and forth and his arms whirled through the air as if to defend himself. Breathlessly, Munakata stared at him, but the colorless King seemed to pay him no attention. His cries grew louder and even more macabre, literally begging for help.

"Ahhhh! No! Let it stop! You'll kill us both! NO! Stop it! LET ME GO! "

"Suoh 's” body shook even more violently as if he was hanging from invisible threads. His fingers dug into his temples, his pupils dilated and showed unimaginable fear. He seemed to fight against something, but it gorged him from the inside. Munakata was too dazed by pain to understand what was happening. All he saw was that "Suoh" was brought to his knees, holding his head, beginning to tremble violently. The cry he sent to heaven seemed to cut him and everything around him like a knife did it with a piece of paper. It rang so loud and so hard in his ears that Reisi instinctively squeezed his eyes shut.

"No! NO! AHHHH! Please stop it! Have mercy! I do not want to- No! DON’T! "

  
A twitch drove through the man's body as if a volley of bullets slipped through him. For a moment there was silence before his eyes rolled inwards, and his body crashed to the ground. Everything went silent. His body lay still, showing no sign of life whatsoever. It brought Reisi´s inside to collapse. Defeating all his pain, the man in uniform got to his knees and slid towards the lifeless body of the Red King. Breathless, with trembling hands and a heart torn apart by fear, he grabbed “Suoh” and pulled him up. Completely limp and motionless, his body rested in Reisi´s arms and showed no signs of life anymore. Violently, the black-haired man wrestled for air. Just from the corner of his eye, he saw the red Sword of Damocles above him starting to disassemble and scatter into the dawning sky.

"... Suoh? …Suoh, do you hear me? Suoh!"

  
From the distance, the sound of steps drew closer, but Reisi couldn´t hear them. All he focused on was the lifeless man in his arms. Desperately, Reisi started to shake him violently, making his body fling back and forth like a doll. It worsened the pain in his chest even more and took his breath away for one last time. The burns on his neck drove water in his eyes and made him tremble to his core. His voice rose inadvertently, as he clutched to the man in his arms with a last remnant of foolish hope.

"MIKOTO! Wake up! "


	2. A cold awakening

# A cold awakening

A cold shiver ran down his spine and tingled uncomfortably on his scorching hot skin. Sweat scattered over his forehead, leaving him panting heavily for air. The heat was everywhere, burning him up from inside out. He felt like he was aflame like his skin would melt under this horrible torridity just like wax did from a candle. It was a well-known heat. Like destructive burning coals of fire scorching his skin, like lava striking against his body, leaving him to ashes. It felt like he would burn up for good.

And yet, over and over again, there was that frosty chill that descended abruptly to him. Like an ice cold bath after a long time spent in an overheated sauna. The constant alternation of cold and heat gradually rose to his head and left him to feel dizzy. He could feel how his muscles tensed. As if they were close to being torn apart. He heard a faint echo in the distance. Someone called him, it seemed. Only slowly his heavy eyelids opened and he stared through the fog that surrounded him. There was a smell of charred flesh and blood. His muscles began to tremble, this time because of a renewed cold snap. With blurred eyes he stared into the grey thick mist, hearing the echo approaching.

A few awkward steps long he tried to move, but when he realized his body would not obey him as he wished, he stopped midway. The echo grew louder, as the mist around him darkened until he was surrounded by a dim starless night. He heard voices talking tangled mess. There was Izumo´s voice and Anna´s… and other ones, he believed he knew. An image flared up in front of him. He needed to blink before he could recognize the big man in front of him. With his elegant sword drawn, the man in the uniform ran towards him, his violet eyes stinging with emotion. Blood dripped down his forehead and from his shoulder down to his feet. Suoh held his breath as he saw how the white floor began soaking in red until there was nothing but blood below his feet. He could not understand what was going on. Desperately, he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even make a sound, the man in the uniform crashed to his knees. A painful scream parted Reisi´s lips, as flames rose between his fingers clutched around his throat. The cry pierced through his heart, resounding brutally in his head. Pained, Suoh bit his lips.

Another icy shiver flashed through him, followed by more violent growing heat. He could feel his heart pounding fiercely against his chest as he watched Reisi´s motionless body sink to the ground. The soil beneath him seemed to get less solid until it turned into a blood red sea of quicksand.  Suoh stumbled to regain his footing, but Reisi´s fallen body began sinking into the sand until he was close to drowning in this sea of his own sandy blood. The fog grew even thicker and made it harder for Suoh to breathe. Every breath started burning like fire and tasting like blood. Frantically he made a step forward, felt his feet being sucked into the drift sand. His hand was reaching for Reisi. One more step he stumbled forward until he eventually fell headlong into the red sea of blood.

 Another blow of heat pressed against him, causing his eyelids to squeeze shut.  Liquid blood went into his lungs as he tried to breath. Coughing he opened his eyes once more, finding himself in a dark sea of hazy hot blood. Reisi was in front of him, his lifeless body sinking further and further into the darkness below.

Fear nestled in his heart, causing him to swim after the foundering body. But with every stroke he made, with every inch he came closer to Reisi, the heat became even more unbearable. As if the sea in which he swam was boiling. He felt his mind slipping away from him, his body slowing dying because of the fever that plagued him. Strands of black hair sunk deeper and deeper into the hot dark void below and the more he struggled to save him, the quicker Reisi seemed to disappear. Around him, it grew darker and darker, and even hotter. And then, for one moment, he thought he couldn´t bear it any longer. He was asphyxiating.

 

A voice gouged into his heart and burned it to ashes. It was a laugh that pierced him, like a spearhead. The mask of a fox appeared in front of him, sending another icy rain of arrows through his soul. All of a sudden he was no longer in a sea of blood, but in a ubiquitous hell of fire.

He could feel every lick of the flames biting holes into his skin, torturing him, promising to burn him alive. With each passing second, he felt the power being sucked out of his muscles. As if the fire would melt every sinew and nerve and cell of his existence. There were other, unfamiliar voices that roared around him, trying to speak to him. But he didn´t understand. All he was able to hear was the devilish laugh that made his blood boil with anger. Vigorously he tried to defend himself against the flames, aiming to be freed from this hell. But all of that just made the heat even more unbearable. Mikoto could barely breathe, every gasp was filled with acid. The dizziness was close to seizing him for good. He felt his life being ripped out of his chest.

Another scream cut the air and made Suoh loose control. And then, all of the sudden, he broke out and an avalanche of fire rolled through him. Someone screamed for mercy and he saw a face contorting with pain. Then, he began to fall. The ground below his feet gave away and the voices went into bitter screams, as he saw the mask getting farther and farther away. Helplessly, he tried to hold on to something, but there was absolutely nothing there except for the flames. The deeper he fell, the more he was embraced by the raging fire, until the abyss of the scorching heat engrossed him completely.

 

And then, from one second to the other, he plunged into a sea of icy cold.

  
A chill, so cold he thought he would freeze to death, cut through his body.Slowly and brutal, as if he was a fish that was cut sideways to be filleted. All of the sudden, there was only coldness, an icy wind that whistled through him emptied body like a squall through a vacant house. And darkness, a dangerous and frosty darkness. It seemed to cut his skin off his bones, making him unable to move. For a few painful moments, he wasn´t even able to breathe. It felt as if he was still falling, sinking endlessly into the dark icy water.Into the void that spread beneath him.Something was missing. Something was not there. He felt helpless and terribly weak. There was a reflection of himself falling. He tried to reach out for it, to save himself from being sucked into the black hole that opened. Hopeless. His face contorted with panic, as he plunged into the nothingness.The void devouring him completely.

And it was cold. Terribly cold.

 

 

_"_ _Mikoto."_

  
Abruptly, his eyes tore open. The fog disappeared and with it the flames, the unbearable heat, the sea of blood and the echo in his ears. Only the cold remained, gluing to him, promising to dismember him if he would dare defying it. Mikoto stared blindly through the stained reality that spread out before him. He saw a few colors, red and green, a little blue and an excessive white. He couldn´t make out more than that. The only thing that was completely clear, were the voices that floated through the air.

"Mikoto?"

"He finally wakes up!"

"Hush! Do not be so loud! "

"Mikoto-san!"

" _M_ _ikoto_..."

 

He felt a hand on his, and it was as if the touch would burn him. Hissing violently for air, he began to blink. And with every glance, the colors and shapes mixed anew. He was so terribly dizzy, every inch of his body ached, burned and itched. He felt so weak as if the next gust of wind could tear him off his feet. And then there was this cold. This dreadful cold, that seemed to freeze him to the ground. It was so painful, so stressful to focus on the voices, the colors in front of him that he was almost willing to give up trying. Only the thought of returning to the inferno and the sea as blood stopped him, made him fight against his senses.

 

  
"Mikoto."

Sluggishly his head fell to the side. The first thing he saw were two large, beautiful eyes, framed by hair as white as ice. A smile appeared on her thin lips, as she noticed that their visions met. Her voice was so soft and quiet like falling snow.

"I knew you´d wake up..."

"Mikoto-san!" a loud, euphoric shouting made him wince, as Yata suddenly came into his field of vision. The smile on his face was as bright as the sun.

Yet at the same time, however, the young man with the beanie got a tremendous clout. Izumo hissed angrily and pushed him back. "Are you mad? Shut up! And take into account his condition!"

"Hah... I´m sorry..." The young man blushed out of embarrassment, but could not resist a grin.  


Mikoto felt a lump in his throat that made breathing impossible. Slowly, powerless, he let his eyes slide through the round. Anna and Izumo were right next to him, then Yata, Kamamoto ... Shōhei and Chitose, Kosuke and Erik... Dewa and Bando... they were all here. A new flash of cold shook him when he let his gaze further. There was a vase of flowers beside him and the beeping of a device. It smelled strange in here and it was way too bright. The realization froze him on the bed he was lying in. He was... in a hospital, wasn´t he?

"Mikoto-san! We're so glad you're awake!"

"Yes, we were so worried!"

"How are you? Can we do something to make you feel better?”

“We bought you a cake!"

"Would you let him wake up properly first?! Nobody wants your stupid cake!"

“…How could you say such a cruel thing?”

“Shut up.”

"Do not tell me what I have to do!"

"Do you want to pick a fight or what?”

“Just come at me!”

" _I told you all to shut up_!"

 

Suoh needed a long moment before he could breathe properly again. He was able to distinguish reality from dreams now and so he knew that this was really happening. Yet he still felt miserable, nothing but miserable. His muscles barely obeyed him. And it felt as if the pull of gravity had increased tenfold, pressing him brutally into his blankets. It felt as if someone had sucked him dry. He had no power left. Not even to move a toe. And then again, there was still this cold that just would not go away. This relentless cold that made him shiver constantly and with every painful breath he took. The cold, which froze him onto the bed in which he lay, making him unable to move.

He was still alive? But why...?

 

"Oh, ignore these fools Mikoto." It was Izumo´s quiet voice that was laughing now. "We´re all just glad you woke up. For a moment... well... we really thought you were dead..."

The red-haired man slowly shook his head and ran his fingers over the sweat on his forehead. "What happened?" His voice was weak, tense as a string just before the rupture. It made him cringe in fear.

"Uh... to be honest… we were hoping you could tell us." The blond man grinned, scratching the back of his head. "But it doesn´t really matter right now. Try to get some rest first. You look terrible. Hahaha, no offense."

"What..." Mikoto gasped and blinked back to his friends. "What... happened?"

The short, helpless silence was broken by a silky young voice. "...You were asleep. For three days."

Silently Suoh looked at the girl and their eyes met in a very deep and intimate moment. For a second it seemed as if she could look into his soul, down to his very core, falling prey to the frosty devouring cold as well. Violently, the man had to swallow, but his throat was too dry for it to bring any relief.

"Ah yes..." Izumo sighed. "We brought you to the hospital after you broke down."

Heavily the leader closed his eyes and felt a stab in his heart. He opened his mouth but did not have the strength to speak. So he was alive. But what about...

"The Blue King has helped us." Anna whispered, almost as if she had read his thoughts.  
"Tsk!" Hissing Yata and crossed his arms. "Yes, as we would have needed his help. Damn blues. "

"Yata, just calm down already." The blond tall guy admonished him with a sharp look before he turned back to his friend. "Well, there is not much to tell, Mikoto. The Colorless King seems to be dead, and therefore the whole incident is shelved."

Shortly Mikoto shook his head, to recollect his thoughts. But this terrible cold did not stop jerking him.

"Yes, we all knew that our leaders would defeat him!"

"Yoooosh!"

"Homra is unbeatable!"

"No blood - no bones - no-!”

"Would you _finally_ stop making such a rumpus?!"

Again, it was Yata who came closer, grinning, while the others in the background sang their anthem. The relief made his lips curve into a beautiful smile. "We´re so glad you´ve finally woken up, Mikoto-san. I knew you could do it! I always believed in you! But still… when your sword of Damocles disappeared, we thought we would never see you again."

"Ah..." was all that Mikoto could squeeze out of his bruised throat. Incredulously, he looked at him.  
Yata confidently waved and gave him a poised smile. "Do not worry, Mikoto-san! We will always be Homra! Who cares if we have powers or not! "

 

Time seemed to stand still. All of the sudden Mikoto widened his eyes and opened his mouth. His heart stopped and he heard a clatter in his chest as if something had been broken. The cold was holding him in its frosty claws, seemed to poison him from within. Now he knew where it came from and what it was. Instinctively he tried to activate his magic, to awaken the flames within himself - even at the risk of burning down the whole room. But nothing happened. Nothing moved. There was absolutely nothing. And where once the flames had been giving him nightmares, there was only icy emptiness now. A sea of a vacuum in whose heart he perished in the cold.

He was alone. He was completely alone in this endless wintry naught. The realization froze his heart. With huge eyes, he stared at his friends. His voice cracked like a sheet of ice.

 

_“I... am... no longer a king_ _?"_

 

_____

 

"Captain." High heels clacked and clashed, as the blonde woman saluted and bowed reverently. With her usual businesslike, solidified face she turned to the man in the big comfy chair. "...We have received word that Suoh Mikoto has just awakened."

For the young woman, it was hardly possible to capture the reaction of her boss adequately. It seemed there was no movement of his at all, he didn´t even look at her – just fitting another jigsaw into its place with an unfazed expression on his lips. And yet she had the feeling he held his breath for a moment as if his eyelids lowered out of much-needed relief. Or perhaps it was just her imagination? With a calm and untouched expression, Munakata Reisi closed his eyes and paused for a moment before he turned back to his puzzle.

"Good. You know what to do, Awashima-kun."

"Yes." Her body tensed up some more and her voice fell into a monotonous tone as she closely examined his mien. "Of course, Captain. We will have the hospital guarded by our men.  Also, the Silver King calls for an appointment with you."

"Hm," Was all the man in the uniform replied for a long moment. Seri was not sure if he could feel how intense she was staring at him. But she just couldn´t dissuade herself from watching him closely. While the long black strains of his silky hair may have hidden the stitched wound on his forehead, the black burn marks on his neck grabbed her attention vividly – even though his attempt to conceal them with his uniform buttoned up to his chin. The sight made her shiver.  
"Tell him he may visit me, whenever he wants." Munakata finally replied, still not awarding the woman with any eye contact. "Is there anything else, Awashima-kun?"

"No." Seri answered abruptly, but she did not move an inch from the spot she stood on. Her body stiffened even more and she stopped breathing. Her heart began to beat violently in her chest, as she struggled with herself. "Nothing... that´s on the agenda, at least."

She could feel the look he was giving her now, making her cringe inevitably. He seemed to try making his face look friendly, but she felt something dangerous emanatingfrom his eyes. His voice was very calm and collected but at the samewatchfulandvery admonishing. "Nothing... that would be on the agenda?"

"Captain." It was too late now. Too late for her to back down. She lowered her eyes as well as her head and bowed slightly, before she could muster the courage to speak. "I hope you know that you are not obliged to be here, Captain. You... have the right to recover from the fight. …Your injuries-“

"My injuries are no excuse to avoid my duties." He cut her off pitilessly. The blonde woman recoiled at this rebuke. She could feel the voice of her boss growing even colder. "Moreover, a couple of scratches won´t be able to stop me from doing my job."

"...My apologies." Awashima replied reverently and bowed her head even lower. "It's just that..."

"I am honored by your concern, Awashima-kun. But it is not something you should concern yourself with. ...Is there anything else?"

"No." She swallowed hard and held her breath. "Excuse me."

Very quickly she turned around andleft the room.Outside the door, Awashima stopped andallowed herselfto exhaleagain. Her eyes metthe floor and for a moment shestayedwhere shewas. If only she was able to help him…

 

_____

 

A dark, cold and starry darkness embraced the sky furiously that night. The wind let snow dance through the streets, as it brushed the ice from the roofs of the buildings. It was particular cold this night for the clouds had been driven away by a glowing firmament, which smoldered hazily through the bright lights of the lanterns. Two day had passed since word had reached out concerning the official “death” of another king. It was two a.m. and the streets were swept clean. Most buildings were dark and the big lanterns on the sidewalks looked like waiting guards keeping the sleeping safe. Except for one part of a certain street.

The light of the lamps above them were turned off, leaving the street in a dark and dangerous twilight. Except for the snow which occasionally drifted in their paths, there were no signs of movement at all. And expect for the gentle wind there was only one sound breaking through the silence of the night. The clicking of a lighter being snapped open and shut playfully, forcing a flame to dance dangerously in the darkness of a little alley. A choked and mischievous chuckle followed and materialized in the cold as a thin, wet fog. A glance drifted through the night and a grin flashed on a pair of slim lips. The house they could see from across the street was asleep it seemed.

“Now or never, boys.“

The men behind him joined in a destructive, thirsty murmur, as they dashed forward through the darkened street. And their reflection shimmered against the silver plate of the bar they approached.  

 

 

"Maaan... I really have to say, it is strange without our powers." With his hands buried in his pockets, Shōhei wandered through the dark streets, pulling a long face.

"Pff tell be about it..." A short moan escaped Saburōta mouth, as he folded his arms behind his head. "...But who cares? As long as all of us are alive, everything is fine."

"Yeah, probably." Sighed the boy with the baseball cap and the short, auburn hair. "...Still... Mikoto-san looked pretty beaten... Must have been a really tough fight he had."

"Well, but we can do nothing about that now. All he needs is some more rest. Everything other than that depends on the future.  I mean... whether with or without his Sword of Damocles, our boss is a tough one. Another two or three days in the hospital and he is back on his feet."

"I don´t know..." Shōhei whispered uncertainly. "It's almost three days since he woke up... and he still looks terrible."

A clout made the boy groan and drove him close to tears. "Ouch! What was that for? "

Saburōta bared his teeth and looked at him offended. "Mikoto-san isn´t our leader for nothing! No one can compete with him! And even if he just sleeps all day – that means he needs to gather his strength! So don´t talk nonsense like that and believe in him! "

"Alright already! Relax!" He dodged a second clout and danced a few steps forward. "How about telling me that nicely next time?! Why are you so mean to me?!"

"I would be nice to you if you weren´t such an idiot!"

"You´re the one to talk!"

"Grrr, now you´ve done it! Prepare yourself to die!"

Shōhei was just starting to run away from his friend, as he turned into the next street and suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Saburōta was just about to hit him again, but as he followed his gaze, he stopped as well. A red violent light reflected in his widened eye. In the darkness of the street, flames shot their way out of a building. It was Shōhei, who was able to form words first. His voice trembled mightily.  
"Hey ... isn´t that our bar?"

 

_____

 

The sun stabbed his eyes uncomfortably and he had to raise his hand, to grant them some shade. It was such a beautiful day. An almost cloudless sky, a pleasant, bright sunlight and a warm wind from the sea. A much too nice picture for the sight that presented itself to him. The soot from the flames had spread up into the street. The windows were smashed and its wood frames charred. They looked like skeletons reaching for help with their bony fingers. The entire facade was black with the remnants of smoke and where the shimmering platinum sign of “Homra” had once shone, now  was another message sprayed all over it.

_Don´t_ _mess with us_.

 

A click snapped his tongue and he folded his arms. Around him were crowds of police officers. Some talked with his subordinates, some with members of Homra. And he was sure, Kusanagi-san was here somewhere, clinging to the last remnants of his whole pride. Fushimi clicked his tongue again, for he had long noticed that Misaki was not here. And he himself shouldn´t be either. When his captain had learned of the incident, he had explicitly excluded him from the mission. Not that this would have fazed Fushimi  - he came anyway. The worst punishment his boss could give him, was to suspend him of duty for a while. And even that would not bother the black-haired man. He would not be deterred from doing what he wanted. Especially not by an arrogant boss like that.

Unerring Saruhiko went to the police chief, who was just being questioned by Domyoji - the appointed leader of this little mission. He slid between them and forced the long-haired man in blue to take a step backwards. "Scepter 4 takes over the case. The police may now turn to more important things. "

Domyoji gave him an icy look and growled softly, as he drew an aggressive step closer again. "Fushimi... you should not be here."

"And yet here I am. Have a little more respect for your superiors." Hissed Fushimi and was well aware of the irony of him saying such words. But he was too cranky now to think about it. With a bored and antiseptic look, he turned to the older man with the mustache, who led the local police. "Send the current information your men have gathered to our headquarters. Captain Munakata will deal with it. Have you found anything interesting?"

Domyoji still growled in the background, a fact that made the police chief look irritated and frightened at the same time. He did not trust these men in blue. But he was way too afraid of their powers to say something inappropriate. So all he did was nodding at Fushimi and trying to hide his emotions. "Not much. The inside of the bar was severely damaged, as well as the upper rooms. Stolen were some alcohol and some valuables. We´re still unclear about who could have done it."

Annoyed, Fushimi turned away from him and walked past his subordinate. "Pfff... and you call that police work."

He barely noticed the two evil eyes which plowed into his back. And he wasn´t interested in the slightest. With heavy feet, he joined the remnants of the bar. It smelled pungently of soot and alcohol and nitrogen from the fire extinguishers that had been used. With all this smut and grime the room seemed even darker and more stifling, than it had always felt. In the middle of the debris, Saruhiko stopped and looked around. Tables were overturned, chairs smashed and half the alcohol case demolished with the broken bottles hanging lost in the rack. The ceiling was barely visible below the soot and the rest of the room had been ravaged  by the flames as well. Everywhere lay fragments of glass and wood, a baseball bat and some other things the fire made unrecognizable. The jukebox in the corner was knocked over and its records were on the ground - scattered and destroyed.

"Tsk". Once again, the black-haired man with the glasses folded his arms and let his view circle. He felt strangely afflicted in this place. It felt like a stab in his chest. Not because this room would have meant something to him - no, indeed he really didn´t care at all about that. It left a bitter taste because he knew that this probably meant the end of Homra.

The whole thing wore him down. Not only that these idiots of Homra now no longer even had a home, but because the police was too stupid to see the connections. It was obvious who did it. Cowardly and treacherous, just like one would expect. But on the other hand, Homra had it coming. Those who made many enemies, were massacred mercilessly in a moment of weakness. Once again Saruhiko hissed and closed his eyes. He had to get out of here. The stench of memory left him sick.

 

_________

 

A gentle light drifted through the window of his room. He could watch the sun set in the distance. The sun seemed to set the sky ablaze. As if the clouds were on fire and only a soft pink and dwindling blue tried to quench them. A soft, cold wind came through the half-open window to his bed and made him shiver. Not that it was ever really warm, since he had woken up. Nevertheless, Suoh made no effort to move or slip under his blanket, to escape from the cold. Wordlessly, he looked out the window and waited. For what he did not know. Maybe he waited for the cold to finally give him free of the unconsciousness it put him in. Maybe he waited for himself finally feeling better, finally feeling stronger. Maybe for a return of his fire, the hot flames that had devoured him for so long. Or maybe he was just waiting for a visit. A visit of Anna, Izumo and his friends. Or for _him_ finally giving a sign of life.

Gulping down a quick surge of anger, Suoh lowered his head and closed his eyes. Since he had lost his powers, he was terribly unbalanced. Cold anger seethed in him, over and over again, since he could remember correctly what had happened. He remembered how that bastard of a king had taken over his body. And what he had done to _him_. He remembered how he had to watch helplessly as the Colorless King tortured Reisi. Even now he was shaking with rage at the very thought of these images. He remembered exactly now. How he tried to fight back. How he had tried to stop him. How it had driven him mad.  

And then everything went blurry. He remembered that he had tried to direct the flames towards the Colorless King. The very flames that had brought him so many years of nightmares. And then, quite suddenly, it had somehow worked. His fire turned against the new king and went out of control. He remembered the king slowly being devoured by his flames, the new power he quenched to obtain. And he remembered clutching to his soul, forbidding the colorless spirit to leave his body. Someone helped him, he guessed. Mikoto recalled other voiced, other personalities buzzing around him, pinning the king down to where he was.  And the flames went even more out of control, burning everything in their path, cracking the very core of this alien soul in his body. Then all was quiet. Still and cold and without the burning, which had tormented him for so long.

He had done a lot of thinking, tried to explain it logically. But it seemed sure the Colorless king had fallen victim to the flames, that he himself had endured for so long. The King had not been able to withstand the brutal raging fire, that came with his new power.  He was consumed by the power he wanted and burned to ashes by it. Until neither his soul nor his stolen powers were any more.

With the death of the Colorless King, his Sword of Damocles was gone. His power was taken from him the moment, the Colorless King entered his body. And with his power gone, the only thing that remained were his body and his soul.

Suoh´s gaze went down at his hands grievously. There was a ghastly itching everywhere - his fingers, his arms, even his chest. The rampant flames had engulfed his body and had left their disgusting remains all over his upper body. Black and charred, red and hurt, the burn marks curled across his skin and made him cringe. It burned, itched and felt as if it would never stop. But even though he felt faint, exhausted and without any footing to hold on to - he knew that burning. He was already used to it.

Reisi must have endured the same pain, the same marks. The thought made him sick.

His eyes closed anew and he held his breath. Never would he have thought, he would feel so empty without his powers. So eerily weak and useless. Even every attempt of getting up gave him a hard time. He felt so heavy, his legs so weak, every step an insecure tumbling. That was humiliating enough. Even worse was the cold that still had him in a firm grip. He did not know if it just stemmed from the fact there were no more flames burning him from the inside any longer. Or whether it was something else, which grew in his chest, making him feel as if he would freeze to death. He knew only one thing: never in his life had he felt so miserable, had his body felt so alien and wrong. Had he felt so fragile.

Almost ... but just almost, he wished it would have ended differently.

 

A knock drew his attention to the door. His head turned only ponderously. Unsolicited, someone entered and closed the door with a gentle push behind him. A blond man was standing at the door, not sure if he was able to look at his friend or not. Izumo looked awful, beaten and at the end of his tether. Only for a short instant, he managed to look at him before his eyes slid back to the ground. He shook his head and his voice was barely more than a thin breath when he finally managed to squeeze the words out between his teeth.  

"Mikoto... I... something happened."

 


	3. Algid anger

# Algid anger

"I'll take you to him, please follow me."

An antiseptic, unemotional look drilled through him like an arrow and drew an uneasy grin from his lips. These blues really were quite icy people. He obediently followed the blond woman and the penetrating clacking of her heels. On their way, he unobtrusively led his gaze through the blue headquarters. It felt cold and sterile here, almost like in a hospital. The corridor was dark and narrow and seemed full of hidden secrets. A smile appeared on his lips again, but he was not comfortable at all. That was not what he originally had in mind.It was nothing like what he had imagined.

A slight sigh escaped his throat, but no words followed. Instead, he continually let his gaze circle around the building before the woman in front of him stopped abruptly. She motioned him to wait, knocked on the massive door before her and opened it after a few seconds. A brief conversation broke loose whose words he didn´t really pay attention to. Eventually, however, Awashima Seri came back into the hallway and asked him to enter the room with a simple gesture.

 

Light-footed he strolled into the small office; a room that mixed the classic Japanese style so elegantly with Baroque furniture and modern architecture. Everything in this room was neat and accurate, properly sorted and put into place. He was convinced he wouldn´t even be able to find a single speck of dust here. This time he refrained a sigh as the Blue King got up from his chair and approached him in a few steps. In respectful distance, the man in blue stood before him and bowed correctly, before offering him an oddly friendly smile.

"Ahhh, welcome to my office, Silver King. May I offer you some tea?"

 

With his eyes closed and a gentle smile, Weismann shook his head. He knew that it was only polite to refuse the offer, even though he could no longer stand such formalities. "Thank you, Blue King. But I'm not in the mood for tea."

Once again, the large uniformed man bowed and looked at his young guest with the short white hair and the big innocent eyes. Weismann felt his analytical view cut through him like a knife does through butter. It did not help to make him feel more comfortable. Munakata Reisi gave him a tired smile.

"Too bad, I would have liked to share a cup of tea with you." The empty phrase to the rehearsed answer flowed from his lips like second nature. "What brings you to me?"

 

Shortly, Weismann took a deep breath and then tried to break through the sterile formality of this conversation with an honest smile. "Nothing special really. I just wanted to see how you are."

Only for a brief moment, it looked as if Munakata's brow furrowed. But then he laughed softly and closed his eyes. "Well, I don´t think you would have to worry about me. I serve the order, the city and you. "

 

With a silent smile, Weismann looked at the man before him. Just a few weeks ago nothing that happened on earth was of any interest to him. Not who was king and why or what they were doing with their powers. But the events of recent days had roused him in a brutal manner; brought him back to reality. And since his feet had touched the earth again, he realized that his work had gone completely out of control. That people suffered; more than he had ever contemplated.

Munakata Reisi watched him closely again and the look in his cold, violet eyes was like the flash of a knife in the dark. Weismann tried to figure this man out; to see behind this mask of his. But the Blue King could deceive Adolf K. Weismann no longer. He was able to see right through him.

 

This man before him was a man without scruples, reckless and dangerously intelligent. A man who asserted his very own concept of order against all obstacles, including the law. And he did it so cunningly, it would keep his slate perfectly clean. An antiseptic calculating man with no respect for the law, authority or privacy. A man who nonetheless learned to function perfectly in this bureaucratic political clockwork; leaving his true motives completely in the dark. A consistently suspicious and analytical person, who seemed to mock everyone with his arrogant manner. A loner who couldn´t trust anyone. And a person you couldn´t trust.

The white-haired young man took a deep breath. He felt the urge to let his eyes wander through the room, but he stared into these violet eyes instead; those eyes hidden behind his glasses as in an attempt to conceal a secret. Indeed, Munakata Reisi was a dangerous man; a man who revealed nothing about his true self, who let no one close to himself. For Weismann, the Blue King was far more dangerous than the irascible, uncontrollable Red King. At least the Red King had understood what the true purpose of the Dresden Slates was. This man, however, couldn´t be more off track. He had created an ice-cold and flawless organization of subordinates. No place for feelings or affection or trust. This place, Scepter 4 was more like a cold stone in the middle of a dark ocean. It was soulless and hard and with no warmth.

 

"However..." the man in blue broke off the silence after a few moments, his eyes still located on him clinically. "...I have the feeling that you might be here for another reason."

Weismann could almost smell the slight, angry panic, which now emanated from Munakata Reisi. He could not blame him, for he himself had been the one who saw Munakata´s carefully constructed mask crumble. One week it had been. A week since he had come too late, one week when he had only been able to pick up the pieces of a fight. He remembered exactly how he had seen the two kings. The Red King lying lifelessly on the ground, the Blue King bowing over him, feeling his pulse. The man had not noticed him, had completely blanked him out. And then, at the moment when suddenly their looks had met, he had understood.

It had been just a tiny moment when Munakata Reisi had shown fear, but it had been long enough to be burnt into his memory. A tiny moment of weakness that had betrayed him forever. And Adolf K. Weismann understood very well. There was someone who was important to the Blue King. A secret he had, a secret which at that moment he was no longer able to hide. A secret that now connected both of them involuntarily. Weismann was pretty sure, the Blue King right now wished for nothing but the opportunity to cut that secret out of his memory. Munakata Reisi regarded him as an enemy, warning him with every single gesture, with every glance that this had to remain secret between them. He could see it in his strained facial expressions, his stiffly held back and the dark glint in his eyes.

 

Weismann briefly wondered whether he would be able to blackmail him with their little secret, but actually, he had nothing of the sort in mind. He had no desire to poke around in his past or in his wounds. And he didn´t need the Blue King to rebel against him as well.  A sincere smile followed a short sigh when he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Not really. But I have to make a decision soon and I wanted to get some things straight first."  


"I see..." replied Munakata dark and more than suspicious.

Weismann felt the violet eyes cut through him again, trying to violate him, trying to silence him for good. He really wished this conversation wouldn´t be so terribly uncomfortable. Unsettled he let his eyes further circle the room. "I've heard Scepter 4 dedicated itself to the monitoring of the former red clan..."

The man in the blue uniform stiffened noticeably as if he smelled a ruse. His voice cracked dangerously, but he tried to remain formal. "Scepter 4 is a special unit that deals with unusual phenomena and events. In the ranks of the former red clan is a Strain. In addition, the attack on the bar of the clan was made because of reasons afflicting with the past, when the Red King still had his powers. Moreover, we also suspect a Strain in the ranks of the perpetrators. So I do not see why you should be surprised by Scepter 4 simply doing its work."

The white-haired man laughed softly but avoiding direct eye contact. "...I didn´t say that you have to justify yourself. It was just an observation on my part." Weismann noticed how these words incredibly angered the man before him, but he didn´t wait for a response, but rather just kept talking. "I'm glad you take care of the situation, Blue King. I think the issue is in good hands with you. Unfortunately, I myself can´t do anything to affect things anyway."

"I do nothing other than my job." His counterpart replied hard but somehow seemingly soothed. His attitude, however, remained abrasive and suspicious. "And it's not your job to take care of such things. These are the duties of the police, the government and Scepter 4."

He nodded slowly and sighed with a broken smile. "...No, that's not true. All of this is my fault, it is solely my responsibility. And I should be the one to straighten it again." That was true. He had turned his back to the world long enough now. It was time that he took responsibility and made sure that such a thing would never happen again.

Before Munakata was able to respond, Weismann raised his head and looked at him; a cheeky grin flashing across his lips. "Maybe I should suspend you off service for a while. You really deserve a vacation after you put your life on the line to save the city."

The face of the man in blue darkened. Weismann had it very right. This man considered him as an enemy and he looked as if he was close to erupting like a volcano. But even so, his voice was calm yet. "I do not need neither holidays nor other benefits. In addition, we are about to apprehend the perpetrators of the attack on Homra's Bar. The city needs Scepter 4 now more than ever."

Grinning, the man with the white hair waved off and laughed. "Don´t worry, Blue King. I would never discourage a dutiful man from his work. I was just teasing you."

  
Of amusement, however, there was no sign at all in Munakata's face. And although Weismann was not afraid of him, it made him feel uncomfortable nevertheless. He shrugged his shoulders and looked into his eyes open and apologetic. "I'm sorry if I attacked you. I know that you probably have a lot to do lately. It's just, I need the advice of a man of your status..."

For a brief moment, the blue king closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Seconds later, he seemed to have taken his stance again. "No, I'm the one who is sorry. Forgive me. Tell me what you have on your mind."

"Well ..." he began uncertainly, scratching the back of his head. "...Should I bring flowers to the Red King in the hospital, or do you think that is inappropriate?"

 

 

Wordlessly Munakata stared at him, wondering if that man wanted to make a fool of him. But instead of taking the bait, he took a deep breath and pushed his glasses into place, using just his middle finger. "...I don´t think I'm the right person to be asked such a question..."

A grin slipped over Weismann´s lips, as he began to shrug. "Well, I was asking you because you had a lot to do with the red clan in the past. I am deeply in your and Suoh Mikoto´s debt. After all, he's the one who killed the Colourless King – and that even though it was my fault all of this happened to begin with. Without his effort, none of us would be alive now, I guess." For a moment he closed his eyes, but as his counterpart didn´t respond in any way, he opened them again." I am indebted to all of you. …And I want to offer you all a compensation. ...Do you think the red clan would accept money to rebuild their bar?"

Once again, it took a long incredulous moment before Munakata reacted. You could tell how uncomfortable it was for him to answer. "I don´t think the red clan would accept any help. But you may try. As for me... I don´t need any kind of compensation, as I mentioned earlier."

A loud sigh followed and Weismann finally gave up. However, he got why he came here in the first place. He wanted to make an image of each of the kings. And as for Munakata Reisi, he had the feeling he captured him pretty well. The white-haired man looked towards him once again, this time with an open-hearted smile. "Well, then. I won´t know unless I try, right? Thank you for your valuable time, Blue King. It was an honor. "

"It was an honor for me, as well." Formally Munakata Reisi bowed once more before him, to pay him his hypocritical respect. "Come and see me whenever you feel like it. I am your faithful servant."

Weismann couldn´t resist an amused grin. A perfect liar, indeed. The Blue King just couldn´t resist putting a pinch of hidden mockery in his every word. Cunning and conniving. And a little pitiful.

Weismann took a few steps toward the door before he turned around again. His smile was sad when he looked him in the eyes one last time. "You know, Blue King... Have you ever thought about why I designed the Dresden Slates?”

As the man in the uniform didn´t answer, knowingly that he didn´t have to, Adolf K. Weismann´s smile broadened a bit. “…My original goal was... to create something beautiful. ...A place of belonging, for people who had lost everything. Who didn´t belong anywhere anymore. A family for those, who were alone. It... was not about sacrifice or duty. Not about supremacy and subordination. I... wanted to create something that makes people feel good, feel loved and safe. Something that could make them happy..."

 

Munakata looked at him wordlessly, but it seemed as if the Silver King didn´t expect an answer anyway. Instead, he winked at him with a sad expression and closed the door behind him; leaving the Blue King alone with himself and his office. Finally, Reisi followed the urge to fold his arms and close his eyes. His mouth bent and he held his breath. A faint, bitter growl escaped his throat as he tried to breathe again.

"Well ... that didn´t quite work out, right Silver King?"

 

 

A knock forced his head to lift again in surprise. Fortunately, he had regained his self-control, so he gave permission to enter as businesslike, as he always was. A green shock of hair appeared as Akiyama entered, saluting to his superior shortly. He looked at him with a serious and uncomfortable expression. He knew, the message he had, would not please his Captain. Shortly he swallowed for courage and tried to keep his voice flat and composed.

"Captain!"

With a liquid hand movement, Munakata meant him to relax. "What is the matter, Akiyama-kun?"

The man stiffened further, and his gaze was fixed and full of worry. "It's about Suoh Mikoto."

 

 

_______

 

 

With a silent look and big lilac eyes, she looked at the two men before her. Like two giants piling up in front of her. It wasn´t the first time she felt as if they would belong to a different world. The big man with the sunglasses didn´t look at her; he hadn´t for a while now. Since the night her home was burned down, he seemed to have avoided sleep. Thick dark circles shone under his brows and his hair seemed flat and unwashed. Soot still clung to his clothes and his hair was covered by a fine dust of wood chips. He once again had spent the entire day at the bar, working with the others to eliminate the debris of their home. It was a tedious and tiring job and it tugged violently at him. She could see how broken he was, although he tried to cover it up.

And yet, Izumo tried to be strong for his friends. He assured them repeatedly that this was not the end; that they would rebuild Homra and make it even better. He smiled, but it was not quite the smile she knew. In front of her, he couldn´t hide his true feelings. And he knew. That was the reason he avoided to look at her. Even now, he didn´t look directly at her; he only yelled a few words in her direction, before he disappeared into the next room. Since she had lost her home, she lived here with Izumo. His apartment was quite plain, located in the middle of the city, in a small terraced house with a nice view over the cityscape. It was small, but it was comfy for her. And she liked it very much.

Her eyes rolled back from Izumo to the man standing beside her. Two tired, lackluster eyes met hers and for a seemingly endless moment, all they did was looking into each other’s eyes.  She could see how exhausted and worn out he was. Could feel how powerless he felt. And yet here he was, standing next to her, holding her hand. His bright red color was gone; only the burns that covered his arms, chest, and part of his back, glowed like a fire in the ashes. He wasn´t feeling well and yet he was here. Her eyes gave him a smile, although her lips didn´t move. Even if she couldn´t see his unique red glow, Mikoto remained Mikoto. Nothing had changed. Nothing at all.

 

"Anna, Mikoto!" it called from the kitchen. "Could you please bring me the bag from the hallway?"

It was the white-haired girl who grabbed the bag next to her, but Mikoto took it from her without a single word and carried it slowly into the kitchen. Anna followed him silently.  When he arrived in the kitchen, Izumo smiled and put a knife into the hand of his best friend. Mikoto hated to be pitied and chaperoned, so the blond man condemned him to peel the potatoes. Obeying and without protest, the former king sat at the small table and began to do as he was told. She heard Izumo talk without really paying attention to what he said. She knew that side of him - he talked and talked and talked, simply to avoid having to endure the silence. And he really tried stubbornly to lighten the mood.  
It had been only a few hours since Mikoto left the hospital and found a quarter with his friend. Neither a doctor nor a nurse had given him permission to go. Although his condition was not critical anymore, the pain blockers he had received, had some side effects. Side effects of dizziness, depression, pain, and feelings of suffocation. However, Mikoto showed no reaction at all. She felt what he felt, but it didn´t bother her. She knew he would smile again. She was sure of it. It couldn´t get any worse, right?

The air in the small kitchen went sharper and more humid, the more ingredients Izumo threw in the small wok. It hissed and sizzled loudly and gradually filled the room with a pleasant spicy smell. Neither Anna nor Mikoto talked much, but they did their best to help their friend. The girl looked dreamily at the red bubbles of the detergent on their fingers, as a chime broke the silence.

"Uhh... and who could that be?" Izumo sighed and looked toward the door irritated. Hastily he dried his hands with a towel before he gave his friends a brief hint. "You make sure nothing burns, okay?"

The only response that drew out of them was a silent nod. Mikoto went back doing the dishes for Anna with total disinterested, while she tried to peek around the corner. Anna knew who was at the door. But she still wanted to see.

 

 

With a jerk, Izumo opened the door and his face contorted in surprise as he recognized the person in front of him. With the man in blue, an icy cold surge of air followed, making him frown involuntarily. His mouth bent dissatisfied, as he pressed his hand on his hip. "Tsk... right now is really a bad time, you know? Can´t you come back later?"

The man in the blue uniform was not impressed and straightened his back. With an antiseptic look, he cleared his throat. "Kusanagi Izumo of Homra... We know that Suoh Mikoto is with you."

"So...?" Izumo replied unimpressed, leaning against the frame. He looked at the middle-sized man with the green, shaggy hair, but he couldn´t remember if they met before.

Akiyama looked at him fearlessly and kept his voice businesslike. "The former Red King and his followers are now in the custody of Scepter 4. A contravention of the conditions will not-"

"Woah woah woah, slow down here." The blond man interrupted him with a heavy frown. "What do you mean by “custody”?"

 

An objective, unfazed view drilled through him. "...The red clan, Homra, and all its members are wanted for vandalism, hostage-taking, and troublemaking. Because of the special circumstances all of its members are still on probation. If you comply with the instructions of Scepter 4, your punishment may be canceled and the charges withdrawn."

"Huh?" Defensively his counterpart crossed his arms and cocked his head. "Pro... bation?"

"The restrictions (Auflagen) ..." warned Akiyama in a dark tone. "...include three conditions. First...  all members of the former Red King and the Red King himself... must refrain from further acts of violence, taking of hostages or damaging of property." Just for a moment, the uniformed man gave him time to let it sink before he continued.  "Secondly... no member of the former Red King and the Red King himself are allowed to investigate the incident of the arson attack in Homra´s bar. You are forbidden to act in any way, including any attempt to take revenge."

"Give me a break!" Izumo interrupted him with a disgusted face. "Since when do you think we owe you any account? We do things our way. Scepter 4 is not in charge of us."

“Well, it happens we are.” Akiyama replied with a very cold expression. “In case of any resistance, all members of Scepter 4 have the authorization to detain the members of the former red clan.  These regulations are designed to protect the public as well as the members of the former red clan."

"You want to arrest us?" Izumo hissed angrily and glared at him. "And you really believe that this is a good idea?"

 

"Times have changed." The man in blue answered unwaveringly. "The red clan is completely without power. You´re now ordinary citizens of the city. And Scepter 4 had overlooked your criminal goings long enough. Homra has violated several laws and the treatment that you´re now experiencing, is more than accommodating. You can be glad we haven´t arrested you already. You are wanted criminals. From now on you move on very thin ice."

"Grrr..." Izumo growled briefly and for a moment he seemed as if he was about to lose it. But he knew what he had to do. He knew he had no choice. This man before him was right. Maybe they got it coming all along. Basically, he had already expected it. They had to account for what they had done. It was foolish to think they could escape this mess without sacrifices.

Finally, he pulled himself together and breathed deeply. Defeated, he closed his eyes and hissed. "...Fine. As long as you Blues do your job properly and find those who torched my bar..."

"Information in this regard is strictly confidential and will not be revealed."

"Yeah, yeah, all right. …What is the third condition?"

"...Third…" The man with the green hair continued his monotonous speech. "...the former Red King Suoh Mikoto must submit to medical supervision. As long as no medical report confirmed the stability of his condition, he has not the right to leave the hospital. Should he refuse to fulfill this requirement, we will consider him as a risk for his environment and he will be arrested at once."

 

 

A roar shook the frame of the door and let Izumo wince. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back recklessly. When Mikoto stepped between his friend and the man in blue, the air around them turned into poison. The cold fury in his golden eyes was so terrifying that Akiyama began to swallow. He resisted the urge to move back a step just in the last second. The threatening, deep voice that thundered against him now, made him cringe.

"You will fuck off immediately. And you can you tell your captain something. If Munakata has to tell me something, then he should come here by himself and talk with me face to face!"

 

Trying to regain his composure, the little man in front of him opened his mouth, but Suoh only hissed louder and threw the door right in his face. Leaving a silenced Izumo behind, he stomped through the corridor and disappeared into the living room.

Only hesitantly, the blond man dared to pursue him, still waiting to be called to the door by their unwanted guest again. But when he arrived at where Anna stood, she took his hand and whispered softly.  
"The man in blue is gone."

  
An uneasy feeling swelled inside his stomach, as Izumo nodded. Only seconds later, Mikoto appeared before him once again. He had his jacket thrown over his shoulder and had put on his shoes. The raging anger was cankering his face, much more than ever before. It made Izumo shiver in fear for a second. He gave him one last wistful look.

"Mikoto... please… don´t do anything silly now."

"Tch!" he hissed and turned his back to him. "I'm coming back, don´t worry. But enough is enough. I will settle things - once and for all."


	4. Burn Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto goes to let off some steam. Where will his feet take him?
> 
> If you're reading this fanfic in one go, take this chance to drink something refreshing and come back.

## Burn Marks

 

The door fell softly into its lock and clacked as the mechanism locked again. For a long moment, he just leaned against the wood and held his breath. He was terribly tense; every muscle in him longed and screamed after a hot bath and a relaxing massage. As for the pain in his throat- well he didn't want to think about it. It still stung terribly with every single movement he made. Wordlessly, and mindlessly, he looked down the hallway of his apartment. It was dark, but he wasn't in the mood to turn on the lights. The gentle moonlight, which penetrated through his window into the adjoining room, was enough for him. Slowly, painfully, he forced himself out of his boots and stored them on the threshold of his door with too much care, followed by the jacket of his uniform. He just hung it on the wardrobe beside him. Briefly, he wondered whether to strip his uniform altogether, but that seemed like an unnecessary effort. So he left it at that, grabbed the small plastic bag he had brought with him and strolled into the kitchen with big, tired steps.  
  
Actually, he wasn't even hungry. His appetite had been gone for days now. But along with lack of sleep, this was a dangerous combination. Therefore, he forced himself to take the food out of the bag, grab two sticks out of the drawer and eat. Normally, he hated such a hasty, uncultivated way of dining; eating right out of a takeaway box like an animal. But what was the point now in creating a pleasant atmosphere? What difference did it make when he was eating alone? Either way, it seemed pathetic.  
  
Arduously, Reisi chewed on the badly fried tofu, which had become entirely oily and bloated in the stale teriyaki sauce. It seemed like hours until he finally managed to swallow the first bite. He did so only out of obligation, but even the food wouldn't make him feel better in any way. Especially not today. The thought alone made his body tense uncomfortably again. He resisted the urge to scratch the burn marks on his neck. Instead, he chose to swallow his food down in pain. It would have been better if he wasted no more thoughts on it, but he was far from that.  
  
Since the meeting with the Silver King, he felt even more nervous and tense than before. He had been completely defenseless. Threatening him had been out of the question. He had nothing to use against him. He had nothing to refrain him from telling anyone about what had happened on this day exactly one week ago. And if he really did reveal his secret… A suffocating lump grew in Reisi´s throat, forcing his eyes to shut in pain. He was really afraid of the consequences. His integrity, his status, and his reputation now depended solely on the decency of a king.  If he wanted, Weismann could betray him easily; he just had to say a few words. That was the last thing Reisi needed. He still had a few scores to settle and to straighten things out. And he was only able to do that as Captain of Scepter 4, as the head of the Blue clan.  
  
Disgusted, he looked into the nearly untouched food-box and decided that a few bites probably were enough to keep his head above the water. Without further ado, he packed it all back together and put it in his refrigerator. A brief pain slipped through his shoulder when he heard the muffled sound of the closing door. Only for a moment, he tried earnestly to massage the stress away, but as soon as he had begun, he quickly gave up again. It didn't make sense anyway. And as long as he hadn't accomplished what he was aiming for, he couldn't relax. Dejected, he closed his eyes and remained in the darkness of his apartment, took a deep breath and tried to relax at least a little.  
  
He heard his kitchen clock ticking, and its harmonious, calm rhythm sounded almost like his heartbeat, which was pounding through his neck. It also reminded him of how late it was. Much too late. But he didn't mind working overtime - he preferred his office rather than being here, in this lonely, silent apartment, which seemed to stare at him with its reproachful eyes. He always felt watched here, monitored, strange and powerless. This was not his home. But where was it instead? Was it in the headquarters; in his big, comfortable chair? With his clan? The very same people who didn't even want to come to their New Year’s Eve party?  
  
Resigning, he lowered his eyelids and took a deep breath. No, he had no home and no family and friends as the other clans had. He served the safety of the city’s citizens. And nothing else should have been important to him. Duty and responsibility were his family.  
  
  
Suddenly, an aggressive ringing from his door tore him from his thoughts and made him wince. For a moment, he could feel his excited heartbeat pounding wildly against his neck, making him terribly dizzy. A quick shake of the head helped him to regain his composure. Suspicious, he stayed where he was and waited breathlessly for another ring. And it came, even longer and shriller than the previous one. Only a few people knew where he lived and his subordinates would reach him on his cell phone if something had happened. The person, who was so impatiently abusing his bell, could only be one man. It demanded a lot of strength by Munakata to get moving and walk towards the door.  
  
A third, angered ringing accompanied the opening of the door and worsened his headache. When the door was fully open and left him completely unprotected to the fury of his counterpart, his breath stopped for a second. But Reisi´s face was unimpressed and cold as always, a perfect businesslike expression as it was appropriate to his status. Suoh, in contrast, looked like a frantic animal. His face was contorted with rage and anger, his brows pinched together, his lips curled and his fists clenched. A violent gasp rattled through his body and made him seem more dangerous than he actually was. The sight drove a bolt of pain through Munakata's body, but on the outside, he was completely unfazed and indifferent. He did not even attempt to greet Suoh, he knew that the red-haired man would take care of that.  
  
Suoh's loud, menacing voice thundered at him, lashing out at him mercilessly. "You shitty bastard! Just who do you think you are?!"  
  
"Hello, Suoh," Was all Munakata replied, "What brings you to me in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Do not play dumb with me! You know exactly why I'm here! What the hell, huh? Are you fucking kidding me?"  
  
The man with the black hair closed his eyes and pushed his glasses back up with his fingers. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
This fueled Suoh’s anger even more. His fist began to tremble. "Mu-na-ka-ta..."  
  
Yet, Munakata´s eyes remained closed as he made a repelling gesture. "Everything I do is following and executing laws. Unlike you, Suoh. Homra has made itself guilty of a number of criminal offenses and now you must take responsibility. I´m only doing my job. Really, you should thank me that you are still able to roam free."  
  
"Thanking... you?!" The red-haired man seemed about to lose control, but Munakata interrupted him immediately.  
  
"Yes, thanking me. What do you think who paid the expenses for your hospital visit? It was paid through taxpayers' money. Did you really think after the stunt you pulled on the Ashinaka High School grounds, the world would just go on as before? You have caused huge damages - both in my headquarters and on the school grounds. A few hundreds of innocent students were injured and traumatized. Do you think, I could let you go through with that?"  
  
"Tsk" angrily Suoh struck through the air once. "Do not talk to me like that! I'm not one of your subordinates! And what´s this shit about the hospital anyway, huh? Did I ask to be taken there?! No!"  
  
"Maybe you didn't, but your friends did." Now he looked at him again, and his violet eyes showed no emotions at all. "Why are you so angry, anyway? Everything has turned out like you wanted. Isn't that so?  You are no longer a king, and you can live your life carefree together with your friends. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"  
  
The red-haired man tensed tremendously and drew himself up to his full height. Munakata could see how furiously he was gasping for air and how close he was to losing control. " _Come again_?!"  
  
"Isn't that so?" Munakata was not deterred or taken aback in any way. Instead, he folded his arms and looked him straight in the eye. "...You are now absolutely powerless, Suoh. You are no longer a king. But you have friends, a family who is by your side. And you are their leader. So take on some responsibility and adhere to the law if you don't want to see them in jail." For a moment the man stalled and he cleared his throat before he spoke again.  "Besides... your life is now my responsibility, Suoh. As someone who was in conjunction with the Dresden Slates, you're under the aegis of Scepter 4. It is my job to monitor your health and safety."  
  
  
A long, tense moment Suoh just stared at him, his body trembling with rage, his eyes dark with poison. He didn't dare to abide his eyes, for a moment didn't even dare to breathe. The growl coming from the bottom of his throat echoed throughout the corridor. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?  …You´re enjoying that you're the one who kept his powers while I'm the one who lost it. You´re enjoying this… to have such control over me. ...That you have the upper hand now… and that I have no other choice than to obey you…"  
  
That seemed to strike Munakata.  And for a second he couldn't hide a painful twitch. It seemed as if he wanted to avert his eyes, but he forced himself to stare at him instead. "I'm doing my job, nothing else."  
  
"Sure thing." Suoh spat ironically, but hurt as well. "And yet you do not even have the balls to say these things to my face. You sent one of your minions instead. Now you're probably too high-ranked to talk face to face with me, huh?"  
  
"…You destroyed our headquarters. If anything, it's all your fault I have more work than usual."  
  
Disgusted, the redhead bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes even more. "You have no right to decide on my life. And I most certainly will not dance to your tune."  
  
"...Then you leave me no choice but to arrest you."  
  
That sparked Suoh's unbridled anger anew and his quivering voice echoed loudly through the corridor. "I´m sure you were just waiting for that, huh?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Munakata with a hard and unyielding voice. His eyes drilled into his and for the first time, Suoh could see that he meant it. "Even if you feel humiliated by it. With you behind bars, I could at least make sure that you´re safe and get proper medical care. Rather than having you run off from the hospital as stubborn as you always are even if it may lead to a deterioration of your condition. You'd probably even deliberately start a fight on the streets just because you feel like it! You´re not thinking at all about those who are worried about you! No one matters to you! All you care about is that you get your way!"  
  
  
A long, tense silence slid between the strained breathing of the two men. A low rumble sounded from one of the doors in the hallway and made Munakata´s ears prick. Most certainly Suoh had awakened the whole hallway with his yelling and the Blue King knew too well that his neighbor just loved to eavesdrop private conversations. Suppressing his anger, he continued to stare at his old friend and tried to regain his composure. It was much harder than before.  
  
Mikoto still looked angry, but his attitude was much calmer now, much more collected. He stared directly into the violet eyes before him and held his breath. "Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"I am not." His counterpart hissed much too indignantly.  
  
"Yes, you are. And I want to know why."  
  
"I have a job and responsibilities."  
  
"... And you´re talking a lot of crap." Suoh growled, growing impatient.  
  
"Is that all you wanted?"  
  
  
Suoh's lips pressed harder against each other as he looked at his opponent. He was still pretty mad, but he couldn't help but notice the strange gleam in this violet eyes that put him off balance. Just like with their last fight. He wasn't just imagining things, was he? There was something in those eyes, something that shouldn't have been there. And he just had to be sure. He needed the certainty.  
  
"Reisi..."  
  
It was hard to overlook how the black-haired man winced at this word. Just a little, but it was enough. His mouth curved downward and his fist clenched, but Mikoto wasn't intimidated. His voice was much calmer now.  
  
"...We really need to talk."  
  
  
For the first time now Mikoto thought he could see the anger in Reisi's eyes. As stiff as a poker he stood there, trying to subdue him with nothing but his penetrating gaze. He seemed to struggle violently with himself, perhaps seeking for another insult. For just a moment, Suoh believed his counterpart would simply slam the door in his face. Eventually, however, the black-haired man closed his eyes, defeated, and took a step backwards. He wasn't able to look at him, as he showed him inside with a simple and silent movement of his hand.  
  
Without a word and an averted gaze as well, Mikoto accepted the invitation and squeezed past the black-haired man through the narrow door space. Only a few steps, however, he managed to walk into the corridor before he stopped again. Trying to gather his thoughts and clear his head, he stared through the darkness of the hallway. He was still angry, but now more with himself. He was ashamed that he had been freaked out like that. That wasn't him. That wasn't who he was.  
  
Briefly, he glanced down at his burned hands and clenched them into fists. He hated that. Since he had lost his powers, he was not himself anymore. He no longer had control over himself. Suddenly, there were so many emotions he couldn't control. There were so many things that seemed to bury him under their weight. He felt exposed, defenseless against all the things boiling up from inside; all these emotions he had been suppressing for so long. He shivered as the scent of Reisi´s apartment crashed against him, filling his lungs like poison. All of the sudden, he felt terribly helpless.  
  
Behind him, he heard the door shut, taking the last shred of brightness away. He felt Reisi behind him as if he was lurking in the darkness that surrounded them. He was looking at him, he could feel it down to his bones. And the thought made Mikoto shiver. It was just like in the past, except that they had completely changed roles. Back then, Reisi had been the one freaking out over every little thing, screaming at him when they had fought. And he had been the one who stayed calm and quiet. The one who had endured Reisi´s moods and the anger he had let out on him. He had simply accepted it, never honestly trying to fight back. Mikoto had always been the type who avoided serious arguments. He just wanted his peace and quiet. But Reisi had always been the one destroying that.  
  
Funny how things sometimes changed…  
  
The sound of footsteps approached and made him stagger for a moment. He could sense how he drew closer. And every step made him feel more helpless. Suddenly, it was horribly cold again. Just like in his dream, when he plunged from the sky of flames into the freezing cold sea of darkness. He was so cold. He felt so defenseless, powerless, alone. His eyes shut and he tried to fight against that feeling. But Reisi was right. He was no longer a king. He was powerless. And Reisi was superior to him now, in every respect. In this condition, Mikoto couldn't even hurt a fly. They were no longer equals. Without his fire, worlds separated them, tearing apart every common ground they had. Turning them into total strangers. Erasing everything that had tied them together. This realization made the feeling of weakness even worse. Perhaps he shouldn't have come in the first place…  
  
The tall man with the glasses stopped beside him and gave him a calm look. The darkness seemed to have eased his anger. "…Would you like some tea?"  
  
Seriously. What on earth was wrong with this man? How could he possibly think he would like to drink some of his disgusting tea now?  Mikoto wanted to toss a sharp comment at him. Instead, he realized he was shaking his head. "No, thanks..."  
  
A sigh rang from Reisi´s throat, but the black-haired man did not move an inch further. Instead, Mikoto could still feel his burning gaze on him. He seemed to wait for Mikoto to make the first step. And the red-haired man seriously wondered if Reisi could see how uncomfortable he felt. The darkness and the moonlight around them made him just a little less uncomfortable, but the man with the golden eyes was grateful, nevertheless. He took a shallow breath before he turned around and looked into his opponent's eyes. He didn't know what to say, where to begin. Let alone, how to find the right words. But he finally needed an answer.  
  
"...Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
  
  
His eyelids slid over the purple of his eyes, as he took a deep breath. For a second, Mikoto almost believed he wouldn't answer. But as his lips parted again, a cold shiver trickled down his spine.  
  
"...I still owe you a thank you, Suoh. Because... you saved my life."  
  
Mikoto's mouth twisted inevitably. Why was he evading his question? And why did he still call him by his last name? Was he really worth so little to him? Did Reisi want to oust the past? Continue to pretend nothing had happened between them? And why was he suddenly beginning to thank him? A violent swallowing bruised his throat, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. His glare was relentless.  
  
"...You didn't answer my question."  
  
"...You didn't only save me, but also the whole city. Without you... I would be dead now... and the city in ruins... " He was still not looking at him, deliberately failing to hear what he didn't want to hear. "That's why …I am in your debt, Suoh."  
  
"Reisi..." he whispered, unable to take his eyes off him.  
  
"I´m only doing my duty. I can't let you go unpunished. You have broken laws... and you have to answer to your crimes."  
  
"... Why did you break up with me?"  
  
  
This question tore open his opponent´s eyes. Wordlessly, with his mouth slightly open, Reisi stared at him but didn't seem to be prepared to answer. Nervously, his gaze plummeted to the ground again and he eventually closed his mouth.  
  
The cold within him was growing even more intolerable at the sight of this. It felt as if he would break apart under it. A tiny, wounded smile crept across Mikoto´s lips and his eyes dropped to the ground as well.  
  
"Ah, forget it. Stupid question."  
  
After all, he did remember Reisi´s exact words at the time. He broke up with him because they simply weren’t compatible. Because Mikoto was a lazy good-for-nothing, with no perspective and no ambition. Because nothing mattered to him. Because he was selfish and just abusing his power. He was the exact opposite of Reisi. Any more different wasn't possible. His smirk ached and felt wrong, but he couldn't stop smiling. Because the worst part of it was… that it was true. Still. After so many years. They were just too different. They just weren't made for each other.  
  
Again a cold, helpless silence that built between their breaths, separated them like a wall. Mikoto wanted nothing more than to leave, but something detained him. He couldn't even describe it. Maybe it was Reisi's overwhelming aura that froze him to the spot where he stood. Maybe it was his shrinking fighting spirit, his weary limbs, and exhausted body. He just couldn't move. Desperate, he raised his head again and let his eyes glide over the figure of the man before him. He stopped on Reisi’s neck, completely hidden under the white scarf he was wearing. It hurt him just by looking at it.  
  
A painful swallowing squeezed down his throat as he tried to keep his voice even. "How are your injuries?"  
  
Again, it took a seemingly endless moment before the black-haired man answered. His voice was calm and controlled, but there was also something subdued in it. "It´s only a scratch... The Colorless King never intended to kill me in the first place ..."  
  
What a terribly stubborn man. Golden eyes met him reproachfully. "I hardly think that it is only a scratch. ...Besides… you should let the wounds breathe... otherwise, they´ll never heal."  
  
"As I said... no need to worry."  
  
This made the redhead only angry once more. And since he had already revealed a great deal too much there was no point to hold back any further now. He took a few steps toward him until Reisi couldn't retreat any further. With an abrasive, provocative gesture, he tore the scarf from his neck, forcing the man before him to bite his lips in pain.  
  
Even through the darkness and the light of the moon, he could see the burns on his neck very well. Crimson and black, they had eaten into his flesh, leaving him hurt and stigmatized. Like an ugly memory, they ran between his chin and his collarbone. The sight drove a knife into Mikoto's heart.  
  
A strangled gasp escaped Reisi's throat, and he glared furiously at his opponent. "What was that for, huh?"  
  
The red-haired man didn't bother to make eye contact. Instead, his glance wandered tirelessly over the wounds on Reisi’s neck, even though the sight of it made him sick. Carefully, he raised his left hand and stroked the scars with his fingertips. The touch felt burning hot for him and freezing cold for Reisi. The burn marks on Reisi´s throat exactly matched the burns on his own fingers. Under his touch, his opponent winced in pain. Mikoto closed his eyes, but couldn't take his hands off him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "...It's all my fault."  
  
The black-haired man held his breath and stared at his friend, his eyes unsteady with emotion, showing the hurt it had caused him. He tried to struggle for words, but only a lump formed in his throat. Defeated, his glare fell to the ground once more. All he could muster up was a thin whisper.  
  
"That's not true. It ...wasn't you who did this. It wasn't your fault. …And... without you, I would look far worse. "  
  
"...Don't try to justify it. It is my fault..."  
  
"Suoh"  
  
  
Why? Why did he call him "Suoh?" Why did he still call him by his surname, like they were strangers? Was he just imagining things, after all? But he had seen it in his eyes. Had seen how Reisi had fought for him. Did he still have feelings for him? Or did Mikoto just wanted Reisi to feel something for him? Just another stupid pipe dream. One last time, Mikoto led his fingertips over the wounds he had inflicted before he retreated. No, this really went too far. He had to wake up already.  
  
But then, all of the sudden, a hard grip on his wrist made him flinch. When he looked up, he saw violet eyes screaming at him as if they wanted to tell him something Reisi himself didn't have the heart to say. The redhead swallowed hard under this intense, almost wistful gaze, and felt his legs growing even weaker than they already were. For just a moment, he thought there was longing and regret in Reisi´s features. The notion shook him violently, made him quiver helplessly inside.  
  
Silently, Reisi´s gaze let him free and trailed to his chest instead. Mikoto could feel how his glance cut through his skin like a burning knife. And the warm hand still holding his wrist made it even worse. Suddenly, he felt his heart pounding strongly against his ribs, filling him with a warming heat from tip to toe. He had troubles breathing and every new try just made it worse because the air was filled with Reisi´s smell. It made him feel awfully dizzy. The silence pulled at him, but when the former king opened his mouth, Reisi moved again.  
  
Just an inch he pulled closer, but it was enough for Mikoto to struggle for air. The black-haired man still held his wrist carefully, when his second hand pulled at the sleeve to reveal the burn marks on Mikoto´s arm. He could see how pained his counterpart looked as he trailed the almost completely burned flesh. It caused Mikoto to shiver violently, even though his body went hotter the more distance his “friend” closed between them.  He felt his pulse haunt him like an earthquake, echoing through his bones. It was too much for him. Inevitably, his breathing began to rattle loudly, attracting the Blue King’s attention.  
  
When their eyes met again, Mikoto knew it was too late. Too late for him to deny any of his feelings. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Reisi´s neck and embrace him, be close to him and find strength in his arms. At this moment, he felt so powerless, so weak and abandoned, he just wanted to be allowed to rest for a while. He longed for an anchor in this endless cold sea he was floating in; he yearned for some warmth and peace. He wanted to be accepted, respected by this man for who he was and what he felt. He wanted to break the barrier that stood between them, to melt the ice in Reisi´s heart. Nothing else mattered at this moment.  
  
But he just couldn't move, didn't have the courage to step closer. All he could do was to gaze into these beautiful calm eyes that made him feel so light and forsaken at the same time. All that was left to him was to cling to the warmth Reisi´s touch planted into his frozen heart and hope it would never disappear again.  
  
Reisi´s eyes narrowed as his lips parted to say something. But he seemed at loss for words and thoughts as well. Slowly, his hand dropped, making them lose contact. However, when the warm touch of their fingers ceased, the man with the glasses moved one step closer, making the air between them grow thinner and thinner. Mikoto could smell him, taste him already for every breath he took was full of him. It made him dizzy and sick. But still, he was lifting his chin, closing his eyes and raising his hands again, desperately yearning for any kind of contact. As their breaths collided and their noses touched, he felt a soft warmth fill the cold that plagued him. A warmth that made him feel completely at ease.  
  
  
A buzz brought Reisi to a halt.  
  
Breathlessly, he turned his head to the side as a second buzz broke the silence. He felt Mikoto´s fingers clawing violently into his shoulder and how his unsteady breath bounced hotly against his cheek. When he turned his head back to meet his golden eyes, he knew he shouldn't have. Their lips were only inches away and every part of his body longed to close this distance. Mikoto swallowed hard as the buzzing continued, mocking them with its insufferable tone. Why wouldn't it stop already? Helplessly, he looked at Reisi, his eyes screaming at him not to turn away now. But Reisi´s glance raced down and drilled into the ground. Only a whisper escaped his bruised throat.  
  
"...I'm sorry... I have to answer this…"  
  
Of course, he had to. Of course, it was more important than him. What wasn't more important to Reisi than him? It only took a few seconds for the horrible cold to return and eat away at his soul once more. It filled him up from tip to toe when Reisi retreated and pulled his cell phone out of his uniform. Rejected and powerless, Mikoto stayed where he was. Reluctantly, he stared at the floor and cursed the world and whoever had the nerve to call Reisi now. Luck just wasn't on his side, was it?  
  
Or maybe this was just what had to happen. Maybe he should finally learn from all those hints given. It was better if they stayed “friends” or “enemies” or whatever they were. They had had their chance, and it went terribly wrong. They weren't made for each other after all.  
  
"Suoh..."  
  
Mikoto knew that he was supposed to look at him, but he refused. As long as he used that name, he wouldn't respond at all...  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Reisi approaching, dressing in his uniform again. Mikoto still averted his gaze, even though they were close again. His penetrating scent filled the air again, but now it just made him sick, sapping the power from his legs.  
  
"...I have to go."  
  
Cumbersome, dejected and crestfallen, he managed a nod and closed his eyes. Of course. What did he expect? How high had the chances been that Reisi would have stayed instead of cowardly running from him? He had done this every time now, hadn't he? Running away from any conflict with him... anything that involved them being more than just “friends”.  
  
"I..." The Blue King began, softly, almost whispering. "I´m sorry, Suoh. It´s very important... But... you're welcome to stay... if you want. ... You're right... we should really talk."  
  
Mikoto didn’t reply. He neither had the courage nor the desire to deign his “friend” with a look. He didn't notice how Reisi had raised his hand, wanting to touch him but lowering it again just before he did so. Resigning, he turned around and forced himself back into his boots. Tucking the sword onto his belt, he turned around one last time. But Mikoto still hadn't moved an inch and still refused to award him with a single glance. Painfully, Reisi lowered his head again, taking one last deep breath before he put his fingers on the door handle. Words were on his lips, without him having the courage to say them.  


	5. Scorched Lips

## Scorched Lips

 

Impatiently, he tapped on his bracer again and again and again. His arms were folded, his legs slightly crossed as he leaned against the wall behind him. No one looked at the other, all eyes were silently directed somewhat nervously to the ground. The waiting was what annoyed him the most.  If it were up to him, they would have long since stormed the building. They were strong enough to do so, but instead, they had to wait for their captain like children for their mother. Annoyed, Fushimi clicked his tongue and was thus awarded an admonitory glance from his superior Awashima. But that didn't particularly interest him, he just looked in a different direction. They were waiting for quite a while now; it seemed like hours to him. Dark clouds gathered above their heads. It smelled like rain. Once again the man in the blue uniform clicked his tongue and growled softly. This intolerable man should finally get his ass in gear.  
  
The sound his female superior exhaled sounded like a pleased, relieved groan. She always made this sound in only one situation - when she saw her captain or spoke about him. So Fushimi didn't need to turn around to realize that he had finally made it here. But he did it anyway, his annoyed glare sliding back to his superiors dismissively. His captain looked even worse than before, even though he already had looked like shit since the day the red clan died. Even so, there was something in his eyes that caught Fushimi´s attention. His glare was unsteady and nervous, almost as if he was hiding something. Annoyed, the young man turned up his nose and looked away again. He had no desire to deal with the problems of others. Especially not now, when he had his own. What did he care about other´s problems, anyway?  
  
His name was called in an admonishing and dissatisfied tone, but he just waved it aside and obeyed. After that, everything went past him as if the time had run three times as fast. He was hardly conscious when they finally stormed the building and crashed the mafia meeting. The fights, the shots, the screams glided past him like a movie he was too tired to watch. He was supposed to be excited, thrilled to get vengeance for Homra's bar, but there was nothing. He was feeling completely empty and uninvolved as he knocked some Yakuza down and disarmed them. It felt wrong, completely surreal, nothing like he had dreamed it would. Nothing mattered now since Homra had ceased to exist. And he just didn't know why. It made no sense at all. Even more so because Homra hadn't meant anything to him, and still didn't.  
  
It probably took only minutes before the building was completely under their control. Most of his subordinates had been left behind to deal with the small fish. Only he, his captain and Awashima were now in the big, wide and sumptuously designed room that hosted the meeting of the Yakuza bosses. The room was a mess, even though Fushimi didn't remember fighting. Before them, some pretty important men of the Yakuza lay writhing in pain. Most were injured and disarmed. Without a word or emotion, Fushimi stood next to one of the defeated men, looking into nothingness.  
  
It hadn't been very hard to follow the track the arsonists had laid on the day they had burned down Homra´s bar. The graffiti had been a pretty stupid idea and he was sure, the henchmen who did it paid dearly for their mistake. But even without this lapse, nothing would have changed. Scepter 4 had been monitoring the activities of the Yakuza for some time - they had only needed a chance to strike. There were no Strains here – their hypothetical existence had only been a false pretense. Fushimi slowly shook his head to regain his senses. He felt as if he was about to lose contact with the real world. But either way, the case was closed now. And Homra could finally calm down again... or maybe not. At least, the greatest danger was averted for now. Or at least, it seemed that way.  
  
Words were heard, a command Fushimi had missed. From the corner of his eye, he saw Awashima retreat back. He understood he should probably go as well. But he didn't. Apathetically, he looked back to his captain. The imposing man in blue bent down to one of the Yakuza, pressing his blade against the man´s throat. His violet eyes were stinging and full of dark anger. His captain´s glance grew colder than ice, and his voice cut through the room like a blizzard. He whispered, but it was loud enough for Saruhiko to hear.  
  
The words made him shiver involuntarily.  
  
  
_________  
  
He heaved a little, gasped and felt his lungs gradually beginning to burn. His head was buzzing, his thoughts tumbling over each other until his head began to drone. But he only allowed himself to stall when he was sure he was close enough. Only little by little his pace slowed down until he finally stopped. For a long moment, he left his eyes closed and took a very deep breath. He was sweaty and his uniform stuck to him from the cold of the night. It would rain soon, he felt it in the air. But he didn't care in the slightest. All he could think about was what he would do next. Additionally, he surely looked horrible right now. Quickly, he stroked through his hair in a hopeless attempt to make it look good again; he tugged at his uniform until he had the feeling it was sitting properly once more. He waited a few seconds before his pulse and breathing had normalized from the powerful sprint, he had done to come here. He didn't need to know Reisi had been _running_ back. It just didn't fit Munakata's demeanor.  
  
Although his behavior just now hadn't been exactly appropriate either. However, he was sure no one had heard his words so he had nothing to worry about. Slowly, his legs continued to move again and carried him in a leisurely step closer to his home. However, he stuck to his decision. They had arrested the whole gang of Yakuza, with only one exception. Munakata thought it to be more efficient to let one go. A bearer of warning to the others. He was free to tell everyone what had happened.  Including how he had threatened him. The Blue King didn't mind abusing his power, as long as it served his purpose. And if it led to the red clan finally getting their peace and quiet, all means were justified. Even threats of violence, extortion, and torture.  
  
He could already see the windows of his apartment. Reisi could disassemble his nervousness very well, though his pulse was beating faster and faster. He didn't even know what to do, what he intended to do. But he knew it was beyond time to talk with him. And he couldn't deny that he longed for him. That the thought of being alone with him was enough to make his heart beat like crazy.  
  
Slightly annoyed by this thought, he closed his eyes and tried to slow down his pace. He didn't want to come off as a teenager who couldn’t await meeting his girlfriend. The closer he got, however, the faster his legs started moving. Eventually, he stood in front of his apartment door and was struggling for air again. He blushed when he realized how childish and stupid he acted. Shaking his head and swallowing his nervousness, he tried to relax a little. Though it was harder than it looked for his pulse was beating ridiculously fast. Forcing himself to become calm, he unlocked the door and stepped into the twilight of his apartment. With a clack, the door eventually slid back into the frame, leaving him alone with the darkness in which midst he stood. It took him some effort to keep his voice calm and indifferent.  
  
"Suoh?"  
  
He got no response. For a moment he didn't move before he took off his boots and sword and the jacket of his uniform. Nervously, he slid down the hall, calling his name again. He walked through every room, but in the end, he knew he was alone. Alone, just as before, as if time had gone backwards, as if he had just come home and nothing of this had ever happened.  
  
He was alone again. Alone with the darkness and his cold apartment, staring at him with its dead eyes.  Alone with his heavy heartbeat and the burning in his chest. Alone with the pain that now came and the breathlessness that followed. Alone with himself and the sole memory of him. He was such an idiot.  
  
Powerless, he leaned against the wall beside him and closed his eyes. Yes, he really was a terrible idiot.  Nothing more than that. Just a lonely, incompetent idiot.  
  
  
_______  
  
The air surrounding him was thick, cold and hard to breathe. The utter darkness around him held him in its claws, making him unable to move. He felt so weak, as if his legs would give way any moment; so cramped and confined that his heart threatened to burst under the pressure. For it was everywhere. His smell. Reisi's smell.  
  
Mikoto got goose bumps and shivered slightly from the cold climbing up from within his limbs, his chest, his heart. It was even more devastating now than ever before. He wanted to stop breathing, wanted to stop experiencing this scent, but he couldn't help it. And every single gasp let the pain sink even deeper until his entire lungs were filled with this suffocating, strangling, cold memory. He felt nauseated. Reisi had been gone for a while now, but Mikoto could still feel his presence, taste it on his tongue. Violently, he swallowed and clenched his fingers into a fist. It was as if he would stifle just standing here; in this apartment loaded with memories and pain; he just couldn't escape it. He had to get out of here.  
  
Violently, he gasped for air again but ended up pushing even more thick air down his constricted throat. Half blind, he looked around and didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay here, he just couldn't stand it. But his legs still felt so weak; he wasn't even sure if he was able to go a single step. Angrily, he gasped for air and tried to regain his strength. But he didn't find it. He couldn't change the fact that he was no longer strong - that he was now a normal person, powerless and insignificant. And that he had nothing more in common with him. Everything they had together, which had held their fates together, was lost. They were living in completely different worlds, now. And he just couldn't keep up with him. It was over. This time for good…  
  
Mikoto's face contorted in despair as he closed his eyes and held his breath once more. He tried to suppress the trembling of his muscles from the chill, but he didn't do particularly well. It was as if the cold that accompanied him since his awakening had fully spread, dominating him from head to toe, filling him with nothing but endless emptiness. And there was nothing that he could do about it.  
  
  
A buzz made him pause and purse his lips. Something vibrated in his pocket so much, it worsened his own trembling. Very slowly, hesitantly and afraid to let it slide out of his hands, he reached for his cell phone and held it between his quivering fingers. The name, which shone on the display, didn't contribute to his reassurance in any way. An eternity it seemed, he stared at the vibrating device in his hand before he finally had the courage to answer the call. His voice was terribly quiet and it took a lot of effort to keep it calm.  
  
"Ah...?"  
  
"Mikoto?" Somewhat surprised the voice replied from the other side. Izumo had apparently just intended to hang up. He sounded worried. "Ah, everythin' okay with you? I just wanted to make sure ‘cause you've been away for a while, now."  
  
Again, it took a full moment before the former king had the strength to respond. Powerless, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "...No... everything's okay..."  
  
"..." A long pause followed before Izumo started talking again. He didn't probe him and Mikoto did appreciate that. "...Okay then... Are you comin' back? Or..." It seemed like he didn't dare to finish the sentence.  
  
It was the push Mikoto had needed. He took a shaky step forward, not daring to breathe. When he felt the doorknob under his fingers, he found the courage to answer again and to escape this prison. "...Yeah ...I'm on my way..."  
  
  
_______  
  
His face grimaced at the sight that greeted him. He hated it when he saw his friend like that, for he knew that he couldn't help him. Not in the least. That Mikoto simply didn't let him near him. Especially when it came to that guy. Izumo had to have seen that look on Mikoto's face a hundred times, yet it still hurt and made him furious. Izumo's lips hardened into a thin line as he tried to stay calm and keep a clear head. He knew that just one wrong word would drop his friend into a stubborn, resistant silence. The blond man gulped and took a deep breath before he settled into the chair across from Mikoto.  
  
It hadn't been two minutes since the redhead knocked on the door and had straightway put himself on his couch. Since then, he kept his head down and looked away in a futile attempt to conceal his horribly hurt face. He didn't want Izumo to see him like this, that was pretty obvious. But it was also just as obvious that he couldn't hide it from him. So he just exposed himself to it, waiting to get his preachment from his friend. But the blond man had nothing of the sort in mind. Everything was pretty clear to him already. And he would most certainly not cause his friends any more troubles apart from the ones he was going through already. After all, Mikoto looked worse with each passing day. Izumo really was worried. But he just didn't know how to tell him without further pushing him offside.  
  
  
Izumo brought himself to speak after a few silent moments. He leaned back and looked at the ground, not wanting to harass Mikoto with his gaze. "So... what do we do now? …Concerning the arrest warrants, I mean. "  
  
This seemed to trip up the red-haired man. Obviously, he hadn't even thought about it. A long momentary silence reigned. Mikoto stared into nothingness before he lowered his eyes and inhaled deeply. His voice was so quiet and faint, Izumo got goosebumps.  
  
"...We do nothing. …We don't have any choice. It won't get us anywhere... if all of us are spending our time in jail…"  
  
The blond man was shaking with coldness at this sight. Whatever had happened, it had broken his friend. Izumo was terribly shaken, but he concealed it quite well.  He smiled slightly and nodded. "Ha, yeah, I guess you're right. We really don’ have to do this to Anna. In addition, I heard the food in there is horrible. Hahaha."  
  
No answer, no emotion, not even the slightest impulse. But actually, Izumo had expected that. It hurt, but the blond man managed to smirk, granting his friend a comforting smile. "We will follow you Mikoto, no matter what. We are here for you, Homra is here for you, just like you've been always there for us. It... doesn't matter whether we have our fire or not. We are a family. Everything will be fine... I promise. We are strong even without magic tricks. We'll rebuild the bar and it will be even more beautiful than before. No one can get us down, right? We still have the fire in us. And no one will stop us from bein' ourselves. Isn't that so?"  
  
  
For a long moment, nothing happened; it seemed as if time stood still. Then Mikoto, too, forced a smile, though it still looked terribly hurt and defeated. He couldn't even raise his gaze; he only managed a faint nod. "...Yeah. You're right..."  
  
Smiling likewise Izumo slightly bowed to him and tried to catch his eye. It made him so angry that he just couldn't reach him, that he couldn't help his friend - but he didn't show any of this resentment. He winked at him and chuckled. "Don' make that face. This is not you. We're going to get back on our feet."  
  
"Hm." His friend replied quietly and with forced optimism. He still didn't look at him, still seemed to struggle with himself, still had this awful broken face. And Izumo realized that at this moment, Mikoto was probably not thinking about Homra at all. That it didn't matter what he would say and how much he would try to cheer him up. Something had happened - something that made him blank out everything. Izumo didn't want to know. He didn't want to talk about it either. He had enough of that. It was always the same, even now. No matter what this horrible man did, it always led to Mikoto looking like this – heartbroken and dejected. And then it was up to Izumo to pick up the broken fragments. But, he did so without changing anything - without making Mikoto feel better in any way. Angrily, the blonde man led his eyes to the ground until he finally had swallowed all of that down and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to be as careful as possible as he attempted to formulate his words.  
  
"...Mikoto... if you want to talk about what happened... you know I am always here for you."  
  
"..." Silence was the only answer. The red-haired man closed his eyes as well and seemed to hold his breath. He could hear it, even without looking at him. And he also knew that Mikoto didn't want to burden others with his problems. That he always thought he ought to solve his problems alone, that he didn't want to show any weakness.  
  
And yet Izumo remained stubborn; he glanced at him from the corner of his eye and kept his voice very calm. "It's okay if you don' want to. But... you're not looking exactly cheerful.  Have there been problems?"  
  
Mikoto's brows wrinkled and he lowered his head even more. His friend didn't quite know how to interpret that. For a few seconds, neither man said anything. Izumo sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Ah yes... stupid question. Sorry.” Wherever Munakata was, there were always problems. Constantly, he interfered with things that didn't concern him. He was like a piece of gum you just couldn't get off of your shoe. Subconsciously, the blond man crossed his arms and pouted. Arrogant, malicious and terribly self-important. No consideration for others, always pushing his opinion down everybody’s throats. Horribly obnoxious. He really wondered why Mikoto was so attached to-  
  
"...I... just don't know what to do..."  
  
Mikoto's soft voice interrupted his thoughts, letting Izumo stare at him for a speechless moment. But his friend didn't look back, sucked for air and tried to remain calm.  
  
"...I'm tired of this shit... but... I... I just can't..."  
  
As Mikoto's hand clenched into a fist, it was more than clear to him. Actually, it had always been clear to him. A sad but understanding smile flickered across Izumo's lips as he nodded. It made no sense to be angry with Mikoto, to rack his brains about why his best friend felt that way about this man. And he wasn't lying. He was there for him, no matter how difficult the subject was for him.  
  
"...Yeah, I know. ...You don't have to say anything..."  
  
  
It almost looked as if his friend was grateful for that. He shook his head slightly. "...I don't want any of this shit… But I can't help it... it's just not going away. And... I'm so sick of waiting for him. I can't take it anymore…"  
  
His eyes closed as Izumo inhaled deeply. It was just unbearable how hurt and unsure the otherwise so strong man before him appeared. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was the right thing to do in this situation. But he knew that most certainly it didn't matter what he would say in a futile attempt to console his friend. He was not the one who could help Mikoto. It simply wasn't possible for him.  
  
  
Only quietly, the deep voices from the living room penetrated through the door to her ears. She lay in Izumo's bed, staring at the ceiling with big, blank eyes. Anna didn't need to listen to the words to understand what was going on. She had never needed words in order to know what was going on in Mikoto. And yet his broken, whispering voice made her feel weird. Powerless, she lowered her eyelids and bit her lip. She couldn't bear to see the two of them so sad. She wanted to watch them smile again. She wanted everything to be good again - that none of them had to suffer anymore...  
  
 _"...I just want it to stop..."_


	6. Thin Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reisi has a really bad day at work.

## Thin Ice

 _Five days later._  
  
Gently, her fingers slid over his skin, brushing the hair from his face and tracing down to his chest until she finally stopped at his heart. Without saying a single word, she looked down at him, forgetting the world around them. He was sleeping, but his chest rose and fell very smoothly. Sometimes she was afraid he wouldn't wake up. The thought hurt, but she forced herself not to hold onto it. She felt his heart beating softly against her fingers. It was a nice feeling. It caused the burns on his body to glow in a pleasant pulsing red. However, she knew how cold he was, how much he was freezing. The cold still haunted him; conquering him from the inside - slowly but surely. And even when she snuggled up to him, when she fell asleep at his side, he was still freezing. At his core, he remained cold. No matter what she did - she couldn't help him.  
  
Her eyes narrowed a little, sadly, but not willing to give up yet. For days now, she had tried to wrest a smile from him. All this time, she tried to be with him and show him how important he was to her. Futile, it seemed. He felt terribly weak as if something had sucked him dry, leaving him completely without power. She could feel it, felt it as if it were her own pain. She had tried everything. But Mikoto did nothing but sleep. For days he had hardly moved at all. It was as if he had lost his drive. Frustrated, Anna's lip sunk between her teeth as she held her breath. She had the feeling of losing the ground underneath her.  
  
Again, her little fingers trailed over his face and stroked the red hair off of his forehead. She liked him best when his hair was like this; hanging in his face, tousled and playful. She liked it because she believed it showed his true self. His gentle, beautiful side and his big heart. Mikoto twitched under her touch and cocked his head. A low moan sounded and he began to blink. When their eyes finally met, Anna could see how tired he was - physically and mentally. She could look directly into his soul, losing herself in these golden eyes that greeted her like a warm sea. Only for a moment, he seemed able to bear looking at her until he closed his eyes once more and let his fingers rub across his forehead.  
  
"Morning..."  
  
She replied nothing, only looked at him relentlessly, wishing she could reach him. From next door, some noise sounded, but none of them really paid attention to that. Mikoto, who had slept on the couch for some time now, sat up slightly but didn't bother to get up. Instinctively, he leaned his head back as if he were close to falling asleep again. Anna put her hands on his chest, causing him to examine her once more. Her eyes were wistful and full of unspoken words. She knew that it bedeviled Mikoto. He couldn't stand to see her like this. And so he gave her a tired smile. One of the forced, dishonest kind she hated so much.  
  
"...Did you get some sleep?"  
  
She didn't. She had shared his dreams for so many years now – and even if right now his dreams weren't dealing with destruction and hellish agonies, he still seemed to sleep worse and worse. Anna wished so much that there was a way she could help him.  
  
Her mouth opened, but her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Mikoto..."  
  
  
"Anna! Are you ready? It´s time to leave!" A voice sounded from the kitchen next door. Izumo was just putting away the last remnants of their breakfast. He had made it especially for her, but she wasn't hungry either way. She had lost her appetite for some time now.  
  
Mikoto still managed a small smile for her and she knew that he did it on purpose, so she wouldn't worry. Such an idiot. He knew he couldn't deceive her. And yet he acted as if everything was in order, only to make her stop worrying.  Defiantly, she continued to stare motionlessly into liquid gold. She wouldn't give in.  
  
"...I want to stay with you."  
  
"Why?" Izumo called from the kitchen and laughed. "Everything he does is sleep. This really ain't exciting. Hahaha."  
  
That displeased Anna but she didn't take her eyes off of Mikoto, who still remained silent. He just smiled and hurt her even more.  
  
"Then come with us..." the girl whispered.  
  
But again, it was her blonde friend who replied. He stood behind her and looked over her shoulder putting his hands on his hips, grinning. "He – coming with us? Pffft. Now gimme a break, Anna-chan. Mikoto is lazy as hell. Even if he would come along, he wouldn't even lift a finger. And besides, he isn't completely healed yet. He needs to recover. Let him sleep."  
  
Anna's mouth narrowed even more. She had seen through their scheme long ago. These two were allied against her. Izumo and Mikoto were like a close-knit community, and they were hiding something from her. Every time Anna asked Mikoto to do something, Izumo stopped her at the very thought of it. He also encouraged Mikoto to shut himself away from the world including his friends and instead grow old here in this apartment. He acted as if nothing was wrong. And she was a little mad at Izumo for that. Again and again, she had played with the idea of talking to Izumo, to ask him so many things. But at the last moment, she had always chickened out. She knew that it was hard for him, too. And she didn't want to make him sad as well. After all, they were her family now. Apart from them, she had no one since her parents had died and her aunt had forgotten her. And she was grateful. She was happy with them. She had found a new place, a new family. And she didn't want to be a burden to anyone.  
  
"Well, Anna-chan. We have to go, the others are waitin'. Leave this lazy bastard alone. He´s gettin' along without us pretty fine.” Izumo winked at his best friend confidently. "And you´re not torching my den, is that clear?! Food is in the fridge, so don't trash my kitchen because you think you need to cook."  
  
"…Yeah yeah..." Mikoto groaned and closed his eyes.  
  
Laughing, Izumo strolled to the door threshold to put on his shoes. Anna stayed back, her eyes still fixed on the red-haired man. He really seemed exhausted. But when he noticed that she looked at him, he watched her from the corner of his eye and smiled again; that smile that made her feel queasy. "...Listen to Izumo. …I need some sleep, ´kay? Tell the others I said hi..."  
  
She hated it when he said something like that. He had never demanded anything of her, so it was impossible for her to refuse. He didn't want to be a burden, she knew. And yet, he also knew that she still worried about him. And the more he wanted to be alone, the more anxious she became. She was afraid of losing him completely. And even though they were so close, she just couldn't reach him.  
  
Dejectedly, her gaze crushed to the floor and she nodded. She was a good girl and obeyed when someone told her to. Silently and without saying goodbye, she got up and went to Izumo. She had no choice but to watch how he fared worse and worse with each passing day. Wasn't that so? She could do nothing - nothing that could get his fire back. Idle thoughts; she stopped and stared at the ground. Did that mean she had to accept it just like that? Did that mean she had no choice but to wait and hope it would get better? Could she really do nothing for those who had given her back her hope? For those people, who had made her smile again, was there really nothing she could do?  
  
_________

  
"Aiiiyaaaa!" Exhausted, Kamamoto stretched and sat down in the chair behind him. He promptly got yelled at by Chitose, but he didn't really listen. He had worked for hours now and the last snack seemed an eternity ago. His tongue was already hanging out of his mouth and his stomach began to growl fiercely. Kusanagi-san just laughed at that and allowed him a break. Starved, he moaned to himself before he felt Anna next to him, looking at him intently. Startled by her sudden presence, he winced, then forced himself into an honest smile.  
  
"Ahh, Anna! Do you wanna go eat out with me?"  
  
The girl looked at him with her usual deadpan expression but didn't answer. It was as if she were waiting for something. Kamamoto cocked his head and looked at her confused.  
  
For several days now, he’d had the task of taking care of her. He didn't know why he had been given this duty, but it didn't bother him. She had become like a sister to him and he loved spending time with her. Briefly, the rotund man looked around and let his eyes roam the bar. Everyone here was constantly busy. They worked almost day and night to rebuild the bar, scrubbed the soot from the ceiling and changed the floorboards, painted the walls anew and repaired the shelves. It was quite a mess, but everyone put their heart and soul into this thing. And they had already managed quite a bit. Every one of them had given their last penny to save their home. They didn't need help from either outsiders or any monetary donations. Homra was like a phoenix. They would rise from their ashes. The thought made Kamamoto smile.  
  
He looked back at Anna who was still standing next to him, but now looking towards the exit. Really, sometimes he wondered what was going on in her head. On the other hand, it was probably pretty boring for her right now. Imprisoned here inside the bar every day, while the others worked. And that Yata wasn't here anymore, probably didn't help one bit. The blonde man with the tanned skin sighed and looked to the entrance of the bar as well.  But Mikoto-san had ordered them not to resist the commands of the Blues. And so he had no choice but to hope that Yata was at least well-treated. Although, he somehow doubted that when he was thinking of Fushimi. It was bad enough that this guy had provoked Yata only to arrest him. But he probably still plagued him in his cell. That guy sure has some nerve...  
  
Briefly, Kamamoto´s thoughts wandered further. Anna was most certainly terribly lonely. None of them really had had time to do something with her; even Mikoto-san was hiding in Kusanagi-san's apartment like cancer. They had rarely seen him since. Kusanagi-san had insisted on leaving him alone. His condition was stable, but he probably needed some time to recover. Rikio was a little worried, but at the notion of their leader spending the whole day sleeping on the couch, he had to smile. Just as before. He didn't worry too much. Mikoto-san should just relax - they would soon surprise him with a fully reassembled bar. And then they would throw a gigantic party with sushi and udon and ramen and okonomiyaki and squid skewers and... His mouth was watering already. He quickly turned back to the girl beside him.  
  
"What is it, Anna? Will you go have some lunch with me now, or not? We can eat some ice cream, too." Kamamoto tried to catch her eye as someone walked through the door, leaving the whole room silenced. An icy look as cool as the blue of her uniform cut through the air and eventually got stuck with a blond man. Her heels clicked as she came closer and put her left hand on her hip. When Kusanagi recognized her, he smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"Ahhh, Seri-chan. What brings you to our bar?"  
  
Her cold glance rejected him and her nose wrinkled slightly. "Kusanagi Izumo. According to Protocol 23, § 2, you're under my command. You have no right to refuse. I will take you into custody."  
  
"Eh?" He cocked his head and grinned awry. "I can't remember doing something illegal. Except, of course, if you want to arrest me because of my good looks."  
  
"Come with me." Was her only reply before she turned and walked toward the door again, elegantly.  
  
Reacting to the worried faces of his friends, Kusanagi sighed briefly and winked at them. "Yes, yes, I'm coming. Don't worry. Chitose, I´m leaving the bar in your hands."  
  
The brunet man nodded silently and looked after him as Kamamoto grimaced and scratched his head. He hoped Kusanagi wasn't really going to be arrested. Bad enough that each and every one of them was being monitored by the Blues. But prison? No, thanks.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Anna tugging at his sleeve. When he looked into her big eyes, he heard her voice for the first time in a long time. She looked worried and very determined at the same moment. Her voice was soft as if she didn't want someone else to listen.  
  
"...Kamamoto... could you do me a favor?"  
  
  
______  
  
  
Wearily, he looked at the puzzle in front of him and felt absolutely no desire at all to finish it. Yet still, he constantly sought a structure, searched for clues until he eventually squeezed another piece in its place. He didn't do it because he enjoyed it, but because it played out time. The only problem was it wasn't dissuading him from thinking. Every time his thoughts tried to wander, he had to suppress them with a bitter admonition. Terribly exhausted, he rubbed his thumb over his eyelids. He had hardly slept last night - again. Maybe he really should take a day off. But then again, what should he do? More free time meant more thinking and even worse sleep. So it was easy to decide to continue working. Although, nothing had happened since the day they had arrested the Yakuza.  
  
Well, there had been some inconsistencies. Inconsistencies leading to an angry Yatagarasu now souring in a cell. This made him angry still. Fushimi was like a wild animal he couldn't control. The third in his command just did as he pleased and used his captain´s instructions against him. For he had deliberately provoked Yatagarasu only to arrest him, and Munakata had finally suspended him from duty. He didn't know for how long, but he just couldn't allow Fushimi having the permission to interrogate the young man in his cell.  
  
Apart from that, nothing had happened. Most of his division was prescribed the supervision of Homra now, to guarantee their safety. Assaults had not taken place, however, and no incidents of Strains running amok occurred. He also hadn't heard anything of the Silver King, but he had a bad feeling about this anyway. Weismann was planning something and he just didn't know what it could be. Unfortunately, he couldn't use anyone to spy on him. He had drawn enough attention to himself already. It was better he kept his head low.  
  
Munakata felt the warm sunshine on his hand and heard some birds chirping outside. Only for a moment, he turned his head to the side to take a look. It truly was a beautiful day. Too beautiful to waste his time in here. And yet he wanted nothing more than to sleep – to simply put his head on his desk and finally find some peace. He was so terribly exhausted. His neck still tingled and itched and it seemed as if he could never get used to the pain. It also didn't help that these wounds reminded him of someone whom he no longer wanted to think about. This case was closed. He wouldn't bother him anymore. He would interfere in his life no longer. All connections they had would eventually be cut. It was over.  
  
A hard pain gouged into his chest and made him hiss. No, he couldn't sleep. He needed tea. Cumbersome, Munakata straightened up and staggered over to his tea garden. With a muffled sound, he sank onto his pillow and started preparing his tea. It had always calmed him, had always been a haven of peace for him. Now, however, it was just another necessary, tedious step in his daily struggle for at least a little rest.  
  
He was just pouring the cooled down water over the finely sputtered tea leaves when someone knocked on his door. It was a timid but very audible knock that confused Munakata. He waited a moment for further announcement, but as nothing came, he knew who it was. Letting him wait for another long moment, he finally allowed him to come in. Still, he had no intention to rise. Instead, he sipped his drink and fancied that he actually enjoyed the gentle taste of his favorite green tea.  
  
Almost silently, the young man entered and closed the door behind him. He stayed where he was, didn't draw any closer but simply stared at him, waiting. Neither man said anything. Munakata let him stew, still sipping his tea a few times before he put down the cup at last. Unfazed, the man in the blue uniform finally turned his head to him.  
  
He almost looked tamed. His face lacked the usually so obvious display of arrogance and annoyance. He was calm, his face expressionless and collected, his composure straight and submissive. The sight gave Reisi more satisfaction than he wanted to admit. Fushimi knew he was totally dependent on his superior now; that he now had to beg for everything instead of relying on his position alone. The young man was in civilian clothes because he wasn't allowed to wear his uniform anymore. He stood in front of him as Fushimi Saruhiko, just a normal teenager - not his third in command. He was now just an ordinary citizen who asked for an audience with the Blue King. Munakata wanted to give him a mocking smile, but instead, he just looked at him blankly and completely factual.  
  
"Yes? Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
One could see how much Fushimi had to suppress the need to click his tongue. He hated how his captain toyed with him in such an arrogant manner. Really, he was such a repulsive man. And yet, Fushimi remained calm, knowing that he now walked on very thin ice. He had to be careful what to say if he wanted to get a concession from his boss. So he acted as mature as possible and played along.  
  
"...I have a request."  
  
"Oh?" This time Munakata couldn't resist a dry, amused and yet exhausted grin.  
  
Just a little anger shone through his features, but the young man swallowed that down with all his might. "According to paragraph 18.4 citizens have visitation rights with close relatives and acquaintances."  
  
The smile of the Blue King grew wider, as he looked away uninterested. Just as expected of his subordinate; exceptionally clever. But he was not so easy to bait. "Oh, is that so? Well, but our current detainees were not arrested under paragraph 18... "  
  
"There is no other paragraph." Insisted Fushimi forced to be calm. "Anything else would be pure despotism."  
  
"Despotism eh..." Once again the man in the uniform sipped his tea and smiled. "Well, one way or another... visitation rights do not apply to members of Scepter 4. You should know that."  
  
"You suspended me from duty..." He toyed with him. He actually had the nerve to toy with him!  
  
"This doesn't change anything."  
  
  
Anger seethed in Fushimi´s eyes and he needed a lot of self-control to keep calm. "Members of Scepter 4 only have no visitation rights when personal feelings could hinder the investigation. The investigations, however, are finished."  
  
"Are they?" His boss looked at him again, this time in fake surprise. He was punishing him for his disobedience - that was obvious. However, it just caused Fushimi to hate him even more. "I do not know where you got this information. The Yakuza could still be planning something."  
  
"But he's not even part of the Yakuza! He is completely irrelevant to the investigation!"  
  
"Who says that? He was involved in the incident and might know something that we have missed till now. ...Furthermore, I don't see any need that the person he hates so obviously should further harass him in his cell."  
  
The evil smirk that followed these words, made him lose his temper. Enraged, Saruhiko took a step toward his boss, clenching his fist. "What do you know about me and him?! I just want to talk to him, nothing more!"  
  
  
One last time Munakata sipped his tea before he straightened up slowly, got on his feet again and tidied his uniform. He didn't look at him and he no longer seemed amused. "You should watch your tongue when addressing me, Fushimi-kun." Just before the young man could answer, his superior gave him a cold look. "And I cannot allow that the members of the former red-clan are mistreated under my supervision."  
  
The obvious cold irony of these words made Saruhiko even angrier. His eyes narrowed and he growled at him. "There are cameras everywhere, even in the cells! So stop pretending! All I want is to talk to him! To what extent is this breaching the rules, huh?"  
  
"If you only want to talk to him, you can leave him a message. I´ll let him know." Munkata replied, frigidly. "What's so important that you want to tell him so urgently, anyway?"  
  
He gulped for air and began to tremble with rage. "That´s none of your business!"  
  
"I see... Well, then it can't be that important." Disinterested, he turned his back on him and moved slowly toward his desk. "You may leave now."  
  
Really, he was so furious he was just about to assault the man. Instead, he was making another step toward him and hissed. "If you won't allow me to visit him, I'll tell the whole town what your true relationship to Suoh Mikoto is!"  
  
  
  
That made the tall man pause abruptly. For a moment it seemed as if time stood still. Then, however, the Blue King turned to him and his gaze was like a blade flashing in the darkness. "Come again?"  
  
But Fushimi was not afraid. He defied him with an unrelenting glimmer in his eyes. "You heard me."  
  
Munakata Reisi now turned to face him completely. He built himself up to his full height and looked at him menacingly from above. His entire appearance threatened him and the air around him grew boreal and arctic. "Are you trying to blackmail me?"  
  
Now it was Fushimi´s turn to grin. "Wouldn't benefit your reputation, right? ...I couldn't care less what you do or who you´re doing. I just want this one damn visit with Misaki. So give me permission to see him or risk that your reliability and your suitability for the job will be called into question. Maybe I will also claim that you have sexually harassed me... I think that will go down pretty good with public... "  
  
  
The gaze of the Blue King darkened so much that Fushimi had to swallow. The usually so calm face distorted now in a deadly warning. Suddenly, Fushimi shivered from a chill.  
  
Maybe he really had gone too far...  
  
  
______

  
  
Silently, her eyes roamed the hallway and the gaze through her red marble made the plain, bleak environment look much nicer than it actually was. The sound of their shoes echoed through the halls and synchronized with her heartbeat. She was looking for something, but it was hard to find. After a while, she gave up and closed her eyes for a moment. Kamamoto was close behind her as if to protect her. She was grateful, even though she was not afraid. Her eyes went to the front where the man in the blue uniform showed them the way. He seemed aloof and indifferent, like all of the members of the Blue Clan. Anna couldn't help but shudder. They were so completely different. So different from the warm, friendly atmosphere one found in Homra. It also reminded her of the place she had been tortured at. Although she knew that no one would hurt her here at the Blue´s headquarters, she wanted nothing more than to leave. But Anna knew that would not do. She couldn't be selfish now. She was not afraid. She was a member of Homra. And in her chest, the heart of a lioness was beating.  
  
Suddenly, they heard steps rushing towards them; hastily, angrily. Involuntarily, the man in front of them came to a stop and forced them to do so as well. Kamamoto made a questioning noise behind her, but before he could say anything, someone rushed around the corner. The look on his face was dark and angry; growling he stomped towards them without actually noticing their existence. Akiyama grimaced and looked irritated at his colleague.  
  
"Fushimi? What´re you doing here? You aren't allowed-"  
  
Pissed, Fushimi pushed him aside and stomped right past him without even looking at Anna or Kamamoto. "Out of my way!"  
  
"Hey," the angry green-haired man stared after him and growled at this rudeness. "Fushimi!"  
  
But the black-haired man was already out of reach. Kamamoto looked after him confused, while Anna gazed expectantly at the uniformed man before her. He hissed briefly and gave them a cold glance. "You wait here."  
  
Elegantly, he turned around and disappeared with big strides into the next corridor. When they were alone again, Rikio leaned over to Anna and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yo... Anna... are you sure you really want to be here? They won't let us visit Yata anyway. I've asked a dozen times, but always got only rejections."  
  
The girl didn't answer. Her eyes went straight ahead. It made Kamamoto cringe. Sometimes, she really looked like a doll. Carefully, he placed his hands on her shoulders, as to get her attention.  
  
"Anna..."  
  
"...I need to make something certain." She finally replied softly and closed her eyes.  
  
The rotund man sighed. "Okay okay... but after that, we´ll finally go eat something, right?"  
  
  
It took a few minutes before Akiyama came back. He seemed a bit stiffer than before but tried to conceal it. His gaze was objective and unemotional. "Our captain is expecting you."  
  
Anna nodded and started to move without hesitation. She knew Kamamoto wanted to follow her, but the blue soldier stopped him. She was grateful, though secretly she still felt a little uncomfortable. Though she knew there was no reason to be afraid. The Blue King wouldn't hurt her. And yet, she had a bad feeling in her stomach. This feeling was one had when you did something forbidden. Something you really shouldn't do - like betraying a friend.  
  
  
When the white-haired girl opened the door and stepped into the realm of the Blue King, it was as if she would dive into a silent ocean. The room that greeted her seemed cold and lonely - just like the man in front of her. She had to tilt her head up to see his face. He seemed as if he was made out of ice. He was tense and angry and full of despair. When he saw the little girl, however, he took a deep breath and forced himself to look more relaxed. His lips moved without Anna really trying to understand the words. His aura was as glacial as floe and made Anna shiver. Everything here, even the Blue King himself was cold. Everything except the black glowing red scars he hid under the clothing on his neck. It was the same red that stuck to Mikoto´s body. The same red of the blazing scars on his skin. The sight made her falter and sink into thoughts.  
  
"...May I offer you some tea?" the tall man in the uniform forced out friendly when she wasn't responding to his first question. She could see how uncomfortable the situation was for him and that he didn't know how to handle it. The girl didn't respond. Rather she continued staring at the burns on his neck and didn't move an inch. Uncertain, Munakata Reisi opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the girl suddenly pulled something out of her pocket and held it before her eyes.  
  
A red marble which began to sparkle playfully in the gentle sunshine that swept in from the outside. Under normal circumstances, this behavior would have amused the Blue King, had he not felt so terribly cramped. It seemed to him that the strain looked right through him using just her crimson marble. It was as if she saw all the nooks and crannies of his soul. Unintentionally, he winced at this thought and felt the urge to retreat one step back. Outwardly, he concentrated on looking unfazed, but he felt he couldn't hide from this girl. At this moment, he felt awfully uncomfortable and helpless; he stiffened noticeably as if he wanted to build a wall between them. For minutes, it seemed nothing happened; they just stared at each other.  
  
She understood now. Everything made sense now.  
  
  
Reisi was growing more and more nervous. It was completely incomprehensible to him what this girl could want and why she was here. He hadn't set a foot near Homra for five days now. He even had allowed Mikoto to stay with his friend instead of forcing him back to the hospital. He had respected Mikoto´s wish, and he had been mindful not to provoke the Red Clan. He had tried his best to disappear from their lives. So what was she doing here?  
  
Finally, after an eternity, Anna lowered the marble and stared at him with her big eyes. The man in blue didn't even make the effort to formulate a question; he knew that the girl probably only spoke when she wanted. Feeling seedy and nervous, he was waiting for her soft voice to finally reply. But when she opened her mouth, a cold quiver slid down his back.  
  
"...You... are pitiful."  
  
  
The shock on Munakata Reisi's face was hard to overlook and she knew exactly what he felt, what he thought. He took a moment to collect himself. She had him driven into a corner, she knew. The man in front of her began to grin, irritated as he began to rub his forehead. A short, muffled laughter sounded from his throat and he seemed even darker and more dangerous. Apparently, he truly was angry.    
  
"...Wow. I don't know how to reply to such a compliment."  
  
Anna swallowed hard but did not waver. She looked at him more stubbornly. Her voice was soft but just as strong. "...You are lonely... and you want help... still you're too proud to ask."  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about. And I have no desire to play games with a child either." Yes, she had been very right. He was furious, but he gilded it with sarcasm. "And I don't think I have to listen to such insults. If you have a request say it but-"  
  
"I know you are... I felt like that, too." Anna closed her eyes briefly before looking at him again, determined and unwavering. "But... if you keep this up, you'll never get what you want."  
  
Once again Munakata Reisi laughed bitterly and seemingly amused. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms as if he was making fun of her. "Wow. Very interesting."  
  
  
That sparked anger in the little girl. He didn't take her seriously just because she was a child. Her mouth tightened briefly and she stared at him ceaselessly. "Stop acting like that. I know how you feel, I saw your whole inside. You can't lie to me."  
  
The tall man looked at her again and his eyes now gleamed dangerously and darkly. But he didn't answer this time. Anna took this chance to prove it to him. She had never been particularly talkative, but this time she made an exception. It was not about her, so she couldn't be selfish.  
  
"You are empty... and full of regret. …Slowly cracking from the inside. ...You want to turn back time and start all over again. ...You feel lost and lonely. …You want to show how you truly feel... but you're afraid..." She took a deep breath and tried not to show any fear herself. She was brave and she would not flinch. "...And right now… in this very moment… you're feeling like you're about to suffocate... you're shuddering… as if a virus was eating through you. A hot lump grows in your throat... makes you unable to breathe. You're wishing I would stop talking... wishing I wouldn't know. …You're angry with me.... but even more with yourself. …Isn't that right?"  
  
  
His mouth twisted and he truly held his breath. For a short moment, it looked as if he wanted to say something. Instead, his fingers clenched and he looked defeated in a different direction. It made her heart beat faster in panic. But it took all her strength not to sway. Her stomach twisted in fear. She didn't want to say anything wrong. She didn't want to betray Mikoto, didn't want to expose him. And yet, she couldn't go back. It was too late. She had made a decision. Her large eyes met his, which were still avoiding direct contact. She tried to keep her voice calm.  
  
"...I know how you feel about Mikoto."  
  
"Tsk." Embarrassed and angry at the same time, he closed his eyes but did not move. His voice was strained for he still had a hard time breathing. "Everybody seems to know. No big deal..."  
  
  
She had known how broken he was, but to feel it right in his gestures was different. She hesitated briefly, tried to be more cautious now. "Why aren't you telling him?"  
  
His eyes were still closed as if he intended to deny her the honor to look at her. He hissed briefly and rubbed his forehead. "That's nothing a child would understand."  
  
That truly made her angry. She took a step toward him and lifted up her voice just a little bit, looking at him with large reproachful eyes. "I already know the answer. It's because you're a coward. You're afraid, nothing more. And you really like him. You want to be with him. But instead, you're lying to him and treat him like a criminal. Is arresting and threatening someone your way of showing _affection_? "  
  
"What would you know about that?" His eyes flicked back to her and she could see very clearly how hurt he was. "You talk about that as if it were that easy! It's not! And besides... I already got my answer. And I know that it won't end well either way! There's nothing I could say to change anything."  
  
"You're not even trying." She replied quietly, but critically.  
  
" _Of course I am_!" Mad about himself, he hissed and turned his gaze away. He was so afoul he couldn't stay quiet. And why even hide his feelings? This little witch had stripped him anyway. Fushimi had already driven him to madness, but this girl had given him the final blow. It made no sense to lie to her and deny his feelings. She knew everything. Realizing this almost made him give up completely. This wasn't fair. This was just not fair. "But it doesn't matter what I do... he won't listen anyway. He's just continuing to throw his life away as if it's a pain in the ass to be alive in the first place. ...He almost died back then, you know? And I couldn't do anything. I can't do anything to help him!"  
  
Anna felt how his desperation helped her to be calm again. She took a deep breath and tried not to make him angry once more. "You're calling that ‘trying’? …You never were honest with him. Did it occur to you that he doesn't listen to you because he´s waiting for you to finally tell the truth? Why do you think someone would want to be near you if you´re the one pushing him away again and again? "  
  
"So you're saying I should be honest with him? Is that what you want? Did you come here to tell me that, huh? Or did someone tell you to come?" She could see how hard he fought to regain control. But it was futile.  
  
She gasped for air and tensed violently. " _No_ … I just came here to see what kind of man you are. …But now I can't ignore this." Until now, she hadn't known what was going on. But seeing this, she couldn't bear doing nothing. She just couldn't watch this go on any further.  
  
"Wonderful... even more people interfering with other people's businesses..."  
  
A little bitterness shimmered now in Anna's eyes. "It's not just ‘ _your business_ ’. Your actions affect others as well. …You hurt Mikoto. It's your fault. And we're his friends. But we can't heal that wound. It´s your job to fix it. If you´re really his friend like you claim to be… then you owe him the truth."  
  
Reisi's lips narrowed into a thin line and he swallowed hard, not looking at her, however. He was shaking with rage and despair. "...Suoh Mikoto... is not my friend..."  
  
"...Yes, he is. And you know that very well. He is yours and you are his…"  
  
Defeated, Reisi closed his eyes and bit his lip. She almost felt bad to have driven him so far. She only wanted to help Mikoto. She wanted to make him happy again, no matter what her price would be. And she knew now that this man was the key.  
  
  
For a long moment, silence reigned before she tried one last time. Her voice was calm and gentle.  "...You want him to smile, don't you? …Just as much as I do..."  
  
He shook his head, seemed to gasp for air, but his voice was low. "...Of course, I do... There's nothing I want more than that. …But what else should I do? …All that's left to me is to guarantee all of you are okay. That he and his friends are safe. ...There's nothing else left for me to do. ...I can't face him. I plagued him enough. I imposed on him enough..."  
  
"You know that's not true." For the first time, her voice was as soft as a consoling touch. She didn't do it to comfort him, but for Mikoto. She owed him for all he had done for her. Right? Now it was her turn to make sure he had a place where he belonged "...I can't do anything to make Mikoto feel better. …But I know you can. …So... if he really is important to you... It's up to you to straighten things out with him. I know you can. …And you owe it to him..."  
  
Faintly, he closed his eyes and hid his face beyond black strands of hair. She could feel his pain, his regret, and his resistance. But she could also feel his wish to give it one last try. It seemed to tear him apart. And it affected her as well. But she couldn't afford to falter now. Not now. She remembered words, words she had always hated. Naïve and careless words. But right now, at this moment, she knew they were true. And for the first time, she knew why it was important to say them.  
  
" _Don't be afraid. Everything will work out…_ "


	7. Frozen Hearts

## Frozen Hearts

 

 _"And we are back with the hottest beats and the very best of your music! Sit back and enjoy the latest songs and freshest hits! The next song is a real treat for your ears, so prepare to get your mind blown!  KINGS by Angela!"_  
  
As the next song started to play, he closed his eyes and rolled onto his side to face the back of the sofa. Technically, he wanted the radio turned off for quite some time now. These endless repeating slogans, these annoying shallow songs, and jingles made him sick. He had heard these songs in the exact order decked with the exact same slogans for days now as if they spun around in a circle - like so many things in his life…  
  
From the background a soft melody stroked against his back, accompanied by a high-pitched voice singing something in English he didn't understand. Not that he wanted to. The only reason he had turned on the radio was to distract himself from thinking too much and doing something stupid. But now he was too lazy to get up. And why should he get out of bed, anyway? What good would that bring? For what purpose should he leave where he was now? For the reason of aimlessly wandering around the apartment? To get something to eat? Perhaps take a shower and shave? Or maybe watch TV? No, not really. There was nothing worth to get up for. Not even alcohol was in this place, thanks to Izumo, who had taken care of that. No alcohol at all - not even a single drop. And that guy called himself a bartender, huh? If he wanted some, Mikoto would have to leave the house. But for that, he had neither strength nor desire. In the end, he'd probably just drink himself back into a coma anyway.  
  
A new song began to play and synchronized with the beat of his heart. It was slow and dark, the voice soothing and full of sadness – like raindrops softly crashing against the window. Mikoto squeezed his eyes tighter. Totsuka had liked such songs. Although actually, he had liked all kinds of stuff – he hadn't been exactly picky.  He had been enthusiastic about _everything_. And he had always wanted to share that passion and joy with everyone around him.  
  
A headache drilled dully through his eyes and made his chest feel heavy and bruised. How long had it been? How much time had passed since his death? How long had he been hiding in this apartment? When had been the last time Totsuka had dragged him along with one of his stupid ideas? How long?  
  
He had no sense of time, not at all. He didn’t know what day, what time it was or when he had slept properly for the last time. And why bother himself with such nonsense, anyway? It didn't matter; it made no difference. No matter how much time passed, the past could not be undone, mistakes would not be eliminated, words did not become unsaid. And his friend would never come back again. No one would come back ever again.  
  
Mikoto knew that very well and it wasn't hard for him to accept. He was not a man who racked his brain about how it could have ended differently; not the type for regret and clinging to past memories. He didn't think of what he should have done differently or how it would be if Totsuka were to knock on this very door right now. He knew that there was no magic that brought people back to life; he knew he had to accept it and move on with his. But what did he live for? What was waiting for him in the future? Why was he still alive, anyway? Why was he part of this world he felt so strangely unattached to?  
  
He had no objective in life. He had no job, no hobbies and absolutely nothing he wanted to achieve - not to mention the fact that he had no more strength left. He felt so weak, exhausted and defeated. So, why get up? For what purpose should he fight? There was nothing in this world he wanted and nothing he could achieve through his own will. He was a parasite who sponged on his best friend, today, just as well as in the past. He had always relied on his friends, especially on Izumo. Back then he had been their leader, but he had always been a lousy king. He was no real leader, nor a keen thinker or strategist. He couldn't keep up with the top league as the other kings. He had never wanted to be a king. All he had ever wanted was peace and quiet.  
  
It was weird to have achieved it now, the peace and quiet. No one bothered him, no one wanted anything from him, and no one visited him. Izumo deterred the others successfully from him and indulged him with as much rest as he could. But still, Mikoto wasn't satisfied. The silence, the loneliness, gnawed at him worse than ever. He had always felt alone, even among his friends, even surrounded by so many people who liked him. He knew all of them just wanted the best for him, only wanted to help and be there for him. Yet, he couldn't help but feel alone - tired and weak and without perspective.  
  
It's not like he _didn't want_ to get up. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone. He wanted to be strong for them, just as it was expected of him - just as Totsuka had always wanted him to be. Again and again, the blonde man had told him that, assured him that, he was a true king and that his strength was there to protect. He had always encouraged him to be strong, always said everything would come out fine as if some master plan was behind their lives. Bullshit. Nothing would be fine on its own. Everyone had to fight for what he or she wanted. Simply waiting for everything to be steered in the right direction was naïve. Mikoto knew this. Yet, he was too weak to continue fighting for he no longer knew why to bother, anyway.  
  
Once more, the annoying voice from the radio made him turn around on the sofa. He didn't even listen anymore, he was too tired of it. His life had no meaning. He felt as if he walked in circles as if he were trapped in a dead end surrounded by people who were just waiting for him to get better, for him to be the same person as before. But he would never be the same again. Not after one of his best friends had died.  
  
He felt terribly cramped, dreadfully cornered by all these expectations that were placed on him. He knew that his friends were _awaiting_ him, knew that they were waiting for him to come out of his shell. But he just couldn't. He didn't want to. He didn't want to live like before – as if any of that hadn't happened at all: being a leader, surrounded by dozens of people who sought his company just because he was a _king_. He didn't want to be _strong_ for _others_. He didn't want to shoulder so much responsibility. And above all, he didn't want to constantly be told he was someone special. He didn't want to be idealized that way. It made the burden, he carried, even heavier. And he never wanted to be told ever again that everything would turn out fine... and that he shouldn't worry.  
  
  
In fact, there had always been only one person who hadn't made him feel that way.  
  
  
The redhead felt a sharp sting in his chest and buried his head instinctively in the cushions beneath him. He had vowed not to think of him and yet, he couldn't stop. It made him furious.  
  
…Reisi had never been like the others. He didn't admire him or treat him as someone special. He had never handled him differently because he was a king. And he never had any expectations of him or had ever told him to be strong. The tall man swallowed hard and held his breath as he tried to bury the emerging feelings. Futile. And before he knew it, Reisi's face appeared in front of him and smiled.  
  
He had liked him from the start, just the way he was. Not only his appearance, his beautiful violet eyes, his black tangled hair or this mischievous, cheeky smile; Mikoto had always liked him for who he was: strong-willed and usually pretty stubborn, but sincere and straightforward at the same time. He had never minced matters, always criticized him openly and had always brought him back down to earth whenever he was doing something reckless. He incited him to make more of his life, to strive for higher goals. Reisi had always challenged him - in every respect. His teasing comments, his sharp mind and tongue and his unbending nature had always fascinated Mikoto. Reisi had always treated him as an equal, never even feared him. Instead, he had relentlessly criticized him and pointed out his mistakes. And yet, at the same time, he had granted him his smile. This rare, reserved and mysterious smile that had always made his heart beat faster.  
  
But that was the past. All that had been four years ago and since then the world had changed a lot. Yes, Mikoto had been crazy about Reisi, but in return, Reisi had messed him up pretty badly.  He had treated him like shit, constantly nagged at him and expected him to change. Always looking for a fight, although Mikoto had only wanted to be with him. And towards the end, Reisi’s insults got even worse until he finally broke up. Mikoto didn't remember much about what happened after that. He had simply accepted it, without fighting, without returning a single word of protest. Even though every inch of him had screamed and begged him to speak his mind - to tell this man he shouldn't go -  to tell him that he needed him. But Mikoto was too proud and too injured. Why even fight for such an ass? Why bother to put up with someone who couldn't take him as who he was...  
  
Only casually, Mikoto noticed that a new song began to play, but the music only reached him as a subdued and quiet sound, in contrast. Instead, he listened to the blood rushing through his veins as it throbbed with every frantic beat of his heart. He really wondered why it was still beating. He was tired of it, all of it. He didn't want to fight anymore, didn't want to hope and especially didn't want to wait. They were through himself and the world. Mikoto told himself not to look back again and leave his past behind. He wouldn't wish or wait for Reisi to finally decide what he wanted. It was too late and he was too crushed for that. For too long he had simply swallowed all his pain, belittled it and filled his heart with a void. For way too long he had hoped for Reisi to change his mind, had yearned to see his smile again. But he had to stop. It got him nowhere and he was tired of wasting his time. He really had better things to do than to worry about the past.  
  
  
 _"Hey, my dear sweethearts out there. This heart-warming song was X Japan with their hit Endless Rain. Listen to the best music - only here at your favorite radio station: Radio Ichi! And speaking about rain, you´d better take good care tonight because this evening thunderstorms are announced for the East Coast and the Tokyo area. So stay dry, darlings!"_  
  
Rain? Mikoto couldn't suppress a distorted smile and rolled over on his side, so he could see the whole living room. The clock on the shelf showed 2 pm and its gentle ticking with every passing second appeased him in a strange way. Maybe he really should get up. A shower couldn't hurt and neither could putting on some new clothes. At least he could try making the first step. He didn't want Anna to be afraid of him, after all…  
  
  
 _Niiiiiiiiiiep._  
  
Surprised, the redhead blinked and instinctively stared through the room, searching for the source of this noise. A red twinkle caught his eye. Accompanied by a peaceful, constant tooting, the phone started flashing on the shelf above.  
  
 _Niiiiiiiep Niiiiiiiiep Niiiiiiiep._  
  
  
Mikoto's eyebrow slid up. Since he had been here, no one had ever called Izumo's landline. Instinctively, he glanced at his cell phone lying on the coffee table beside him. If there were an emergency, they would certainly call him on his mobile phone. The hooting went on and made him a little nervous, though he knew he wouldn't answer it. After all, he was still a guest in this home and he had no desire to talk to somebody anyway. Disinterested, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore it.  
  
A few more times the sound was heard before it bleeped and a cheerful voice began to speak.  
  
 _"Yes, hello! You called Kusanagi Izumo. Sorry, but right now I'm not at home. Leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye bye!"_  
  
A clicking sound was heard, followed by a beep. Then, for a moment, there was only silence. Mikoto could hear noises coming from the other side: a barely audible breathing, the gentle ticking of a clock, the faint crackling of the line. The former king waited for the caller to finally hang up or at least to leave a message, but nothing happened.  
  
The silence just went on.  
  
And suddenly, from one moment to the next, Mikoto grew terribly nervous. His sinews tensed, his ears pricked up and he held his breath. Numb and stiff he stared at the phone still flashing constantly on the shelf. And he felt the sinister urge to pick up.  
  
  
A dejected sigh sounded from the other side and he could almost feel how many unspoken words filled the air. Mikoto's heart began to beat hotly against his ribs and he felt sick at the thought of who would be at the other end of the line. He wanted to know, _had_ to know and yet, he couldn't move. Something kept him from responding, perhaps his pride, perhaps the better judgment. And then, before he knew it, an unintelligible murmur was heard from the other side. A clunk and a hooting followed, signaling that the caller had hung up.  
  
  
Suddenly, it was very quiet again, even though the radio was still playing and the clock was ticking quietly on the shelf. Mikoto didn't hear it, he just stared at the flashing of the phone without moving an inch. It was as if time stood still. He couldn't breathe or think, not even blink. In his head, thoughts crashed against each other, tumbling into a tangled mess and made his stomach turn. That couldn't be, right? This caller couldn't have been…  
  
No.  
  
Angry at himself, he turned around until he awarded the flashing of the phone's message queue with his back. His eyes pressed shut and he clenched his teeth. It really was enough, wasn't it? Did he really have to fall that low? Seeing him everywhere? Constantly thinking about him? Even he had his dignity. And this really needed to stop. He didn't want to hope. He was done with him. That was the past. And he didn't want to look back anymore. This really had to stop at last.  
  
That did it...  
  
___________  
  
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" He couldn't hide his anger. Just the sight made him sick with rage already. His teeth bared and he growled repellently as if that was enough to make his unwanted guest leave.  
  
The young man in front of him grimaced rejected but didn't move from the spot where he stood. That didn't help to sooth the situation. Yata struggled to control himself, tried to restrain himself from assaulting him. _Because of him_ , he was stuck in here! Only because this traitor had provoked him! This fucking bastard. If he still had his fire, he would kick his sorry ass. Trembling with rage, Yatagarasu remained sitting at his paltry place to sleep, staring up at him.  
  
"Are you here to make fun of me, huh? Don't you have anything better to do, _huh_?"  
  
Fushimi grimaced and growled softly. He seemed quite uncertain, cautious and almost a little bit rushed. "Would you shut your mouth for a second..."  
  
"Come again?! You can't tell me what to do! So if you would kindly piss off now, you fucking monkey!"  
  
"Misaki." Dissatisfied, Saruhiko bared his teeth. But before he could speak, he was being yelled at again.  
  
"Don't you call me by that name, dammit! You fucking traitor!"  
  
The black-haired man sighed heavily. Anger seethed inside him, but instead of letting it rage, he just closed his eyes and stayed calm. He wouldn't let himself be provoked. He hadn't blackmailed his boss and risked his position as third in command just so he could tease Misaki. "...Jeez… would you let me finish..."  
  
"I´ve got nothing to say to you! And I´ve got no desire to listen to you, either! Now get lost!"  
  
"Tsk!" Only for a moment, he got a sharp look from his guest but Saruhiko didn't move an inch. Instead, he was looking at him with a strange and hopeless glimmer in his eyes. "...I'll stay here until you've finally simmered down... Stop messing around."  
  
"Messing around?! I’m gonna mess you _up_!"  
  
Another sigh and Saruhiko looked to the ground because he couldn't face him. He grumbled softly, almost as if talking to himself, "You're so terribly childish... why do I even bother...?"  
  
"Huh? What was that?"  
  
"...Really... I just wanna talk to you. …So be quiet. "  
  
Suddenly, Yata jumped to his feet and dashed towards him, his fingers squeezing into Fushimi's chest, where once had been the sign of their friendship. "Do you think I´d fall for that? Do you really think I would _like to talk to you_? I´d rather like to use your head as a punching bag! Don't think I´m not capable of kicking your ass right now! Bring it on! I´ll make you regret busting me and then locking me in this stinking hole!"  
  
"Tsk," Fushimi raised his head and looked at him from above. His gaze was arrogant still, but far less teasing than before. He didn't want Misaki to get angry, didn't want to banter him and upset him even more. Not now. He hadn't come for this. Usually, he had always enjoyed Misaki's anger for it had given him the attention he had once lost. But now the burning rage in these hazelnut eyes stung strangely in his chest. He didn't want Misaki to look at him like that. With forced calm, he looked at the small man and tried not to heat him up anymore. "For all I care... If I wanted to torture you, I would be standing here in my uniform and with my sword… forcing you to your knees. I'd know exactly what to do if you were my prisoner... But I didn't come here for that. I wear civilian clothes if you hadn’t noticed..."  
  
"I couldn't care less!" Yata hissed at him, his eyes blazing with cold aversion. "Sod off! Don't you have anything better to do but constantly chasing me? God, you really are a creep!"  
  
  
For only a moment, Fushimi flinched under this comment, making him clench his teeth. Why didn't he enjoy to hear that anymore? That's what he always wanted, his hate and attention. Why wasn't it satisfying anymore? Just why did this feeling of supremacy and content cease? He just didn't understand. It made him crazy! "Could you finally calm down now, or what? I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Just your presence is enough to make me throw up." The young brunet hissed and narrowed his eyes. "You used to be my friend. But I never thought that you're really completely different inside."  
  
This flared up rage in the black-haired man. With eyes stinging with emotion, he swallowed the hard lump blocking his throat and narrowed his lips into a stiff line. "I was always myself... only you've changed."  
  
" _What_?! You're the one who suddenly whacked out! "The smaller man snarled in reply.  
  
"...What do you expect me to do if you abandon me as if I never meant anything to you?" He blurted out in desperation...  
  
...and regretted it just seconds later. Just why couldn't he control his emotions, just why didn't he just shut up already?! Since the day the Red Clan had been wiped out, Saruhiko had been completely confused, falling deeper and deeper into an abyss. He was so terribly angry at himself, at the world, at each and every one. And there was only one person he wanted to see. Only one person to whom he wanted to cling to. But it seemed as if Misaki didn't even bother to understand him. He just didn't seem to listen at all, only seeing him through this wall of hatred. Presumably, this was his very own fault and yet, it drove him crazy.  
  
Wrath was burning in Yata's eyes as he growled at his counterpart blindly. "I didn't do anything at all! _You're_ the one no longer wanting to be friends with me from one day to the other!"  
  
"Why won't you listen to me, dammit!" Furious, Fushimi raised his voice, making his old friend flinch. Blood rushed to his head, preventing him from thinking clearly. All he could feel was this desperate rage inside his stomach and the urge to finally get rid of it. And all of a sudden, this wish took possession of him and swallowed him entirely.  
  
Fushimi's face contorted with fury and fear and uncertainty, all bottled up inside his eyes. He snarled at him. "Why don't you understand? You can't be _that_ stupid? Are you blind? Or do you really not get it at all? Any idiot would get the idea! What do you think why I am here? What do you think is the reason for why I can't leave you alone? What do you think is the reason for why I come back to you again and again? Is it so difficult to understand? Do you really think I had no reason to leave Homra? For heaven’s sake... just why won't you understand what I want to tell you, damn it!"  
  
Confused, the brunet boy slid a step back. His old friend really did irritate him this time but he overshadowed his bewilderment with wrath because that was the easiest way. "Just what are you going on about? Cut the crap!"  
  
"Crap?" Something flickered in Saruhiko's eyes and Yata could see that it was despair. Something he had never seen on his friend before. A small chill went down his spine. His opponent took a deep breath, but stopped in mid-process and jerked his head away. He bit his lip and clenched his fingers into a fist. His voice slightly crumbled under the tension. "God... you're so naïve."  
  
The brunet gulped. Fushimi really looked terrible - wounded and cornered. He had never seen him like that. It made his heart beat faster in panic. What was all that fuss about? Did Fushimi want to make a fool out of him? Had he paid for acting classes just to tease him? The thought made the little man just angry once more, but he held back from insulting his old friend – at least for now. He had vowed not to let that monkey bait him like that. Yet, this behavior confused him eerily. Yata could feel his own insecurity tickling beneath his fingertips. He gritted his teeth as well and growled softly. "If I'm so naïve, then just explain it to me, gee..."  
  
He got ready for the usual, got ready for Saru affronting him, hissing and snarling at him, insulting and mocking him. But nothing like that happened. The taller teen only cringed at these words and paused. It looked as if he wanted to say something but he just couldn't. For a few breathless seconds, they only stood there enduring the frigid silence. Something was in the air, longing to be said out loud. But in the end, Saruhiko aloofly turned his back to him. A hiss escaped his throat but it sounded pretty pathetic. "Ah, forget it... You wouldn't understand anyway... you don't even want to listen to me. You only care about Homra and Mikoto. Everyone else isn't important to you..."  
  
That was hard to swallow all at once. Yata felt his heartbeat throbbing faintly against his neck, the blood racing through his body. He noticed his defenses weakening and his clenched fists relaxing. All of the sudden, he was terribly uncomfortable with this situation. And yet, it felt just like in the past - as if his old friend needed some help. He wanted to be there for him, to understand him and to finally make peace with him. For only the blink of an eye, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. His voice was quieter now and the anger ceased. He wanted to sound strong, but the longer he looked at his friend so vulnerable and pathetic, the more his voice started to falter.  
  
 "Saru... Why did you want to see me...?"  
  
  
___________  
  
 _"...and crank up your radio ´cause the next song is brand new and fresh from the oven! Listen to the best music - only here at your favorite radio station: Radio Ichi! Go full blast!"_  
  
A big, satisfied grin spread across his lips and hooked so firmly into his flesh as if it intended to never let go of him. With deft fingers, he handled the knife and filleted the fish in a single smooth motion. Above him, the radio sounded and had his foot move along unconsciously. He hummed the first few verses of the song while turning to the vegetables and putting the rice into its cooker. Next to him, the food began to hiss softly as the onions started dancing in the oil. Throughout the kitchen, a pleasant sweet smell began to spread that made him sink only deeper into his thoughts. His grin grew wider and even more crooked when her face appeared in front of his eyes.  
  
  
  
 _"Don't get the wrong idea now..."  
Her gaze was icy and without mercy, as she looked at him. And yet Izumo couldn't suppress a slight simper. He liked her being that way - especially when she looked as good as in this moment. Restraining from smiling too much, he closed his eyes and did as she ordered him to.  
  
"When would I ever?"  
  
He sank directly into the soft cushions of the window seat. From outside, bright sunlight streamed towards him, held back only by the lemon-green curtains attached to the frame. On the table in front of him, a white bouquet of tulips and a sugar bowl had been placed. Flowers and plants lined the tables and shelves and in the air lay the faint clatter of dishes. Izumo only briefly looked around the café before he watched his pretty companion take the seat opposite to him. It drew attention: a police officer in uniform and a loosely dressed bartender sitting at the same table. Not that it bothered him. He liked to be seen with beautiful women.  
  
  
The waitress appeared and Awashima ordered a simple coffee for both of them. Izumo was glad as can be that apparently there wasn't any red bean paste served in here, otherwise, Seri surely would have ordered that, too. Just thinking about it made his blood run cold.  
  
The blonde woman examined him with her icy stare for a long moment. All Izumo had to return was a mute smile. He waited for her to begin talking, but instead, she just crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Confused, he tilted his head. Only when the waitress came back to serve them their drinks, Seri seemed to thaw. She grabbed the porcelain cup and sipped at her coffee, still not deigning him a look. Irritated, the blonde man scratched his temple.  
  
"Eh... not that I wouldn't enjoy spending time with you... but is there a reason you brought me here?"  
  
She responded with a prickly, punishing gaze that silenced him immediately. Then she lowered the cup with a faint clatter and looked at him with her professional expression.  
  
"You're under my supervision."  
  
As a reply, he just smirked. "I knew you've got style."  
  
Her look was growing even icier and her mouth tightened into a thin line. "I only wanted to inquire what Suoh Mikoto's status of health is."  
  
This spoiled his mood and he curled his lips into a peculiar half-smile. "Is it you who cares or someone else?"  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
A loud sigh was heard as he closed his eyes, also sipping his drink. "...At least no physical ailments. ...Nothing that a doctor needs to supervise... So you don't need to force him into a hospital."  
  
"Very good. Soon the monitoring of Homra will be relaxed but all of you are still on probation. If you render yourselves liable to prosecution, we have to arrest you."  
  
A sigh again, "...Ah jeez… and there I was really going to think you´ve changed your mind 'bout dating me..."  
  
"...Yatagarasu Misaki..." she stressed and simply ignored his objection, "...will soon be set free, for the special circumstances of his arrest were taken into account."  
  
"...You mean that Fushimi has teased and provoked him so much until Yata freaked out and he arrested him for_ resisting a police officer?" _  
  
"...Fushimi was suspended from duty as a penalty for this behavior."  
  
"Well… a small consolation but at least it's something."  
  
Awashima Seri cleared her throat and took another sip of her coffee. "Anyway... after the arsonists had been put on hold, there seems to be no immediate danger for your clan anymore. That is why Scepter 4 will turn to more important things soon."  
  
"More important things he...?" The words floated hard over his lips, leaving a bitter taste in the air. Clicking his tongue, he shook his head, closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against his temple. "Oh yeah, I probably owe you a thank you for that. As expected from Scepter 4... reliably standing in for the rights of the weak. Maybe I should write your king a Thank-you-card?"  
  
The woman across from him began wrinkling her nose. "I hardly think that our captain has earned so much derision. He has taken full responsibility for all of you and was very clement."  
  
"Hmph." He couldn't help the bitterness. He was just too mad at this man - but Seri wasn't the right person to vent his frustrations on. In the end, he would just make her angry and he really didn't want that. "Well, we seem to have different opinions about that… but in the end, it doesn't matter. We go our separate ways again soon anyway. I only have one request: let Anna be. We´ll take care of her… so you don't need to interfere..."  
  
For a long trice, there was silence. He couldn't interpret what that meant, though at that moment it didn't really matter to him. Seri's affection for her king really spoiled his mood. They truly were on two different sides. And he didn't feel like closing the gap right now. He sighed and gave her a dull look. "Okay, that's the update? You could've sent me these things by mail."  
  
And again she replied with nothing, only watched him with her pale, silent eyes as if she hesitated. It didn't particularly improve his mood and he pressed his lips together. "...May I go now... officer?"  
  
In one smooth motion, her eyelids joined and she sipped her coffee. "No."  
  
The bartender was just about to hum something in protest, something of the sort that he had no time for this nonsense because he had to work when she waved to the waitress and crossed her arms. The girl who had brought them their coffee seemed to understand and disappeared behind a door. Izumo squinted suspiciously at the woman before him. She still didn't deign him a look but instead kept sipping her cup.  
  
The waitress finally came to their table and heaved a big box next to the floral arrangement. It was wrapped in white and decorated with a golden ribbon. Confused, the blond man looked at the gift in front of him, while the girl left for other customers and Seri finally examined him once more. Her eyes betrayed nothing, just stared at him and waited.  
  
"...Is that for me?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
This confused him even more. An instantaneous while he eyed the rather large package before hesitantly beginning to open it. Under the silent, algid look of his partner, he peeled the gift from the packaging and finally unfurled the brown package. What he saw took his breath away.  
  
His mouth twisted and he knit his brows when he saw his "gift" lying before him. A whole box full of dozens and dozens...  
  
"...Red bean paste?"  
  
The blond woman wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes once more. "It's for the bar… when you celebrate its re-opening."  
  
Izumo's look crawled up to her and eyed her as if she were crazy. "What....?"  
  
The look of her pale eyes cut him like a blade, yet it seemed to be warmer than just a few minutes ago. "Well... I expect to be well treated when I come over."  
  
Completely befuddled, he stared at her as if she just told him she was pregnant from Yata. It was obvious how uncomfortable that made her. She hissed at him and looked to the side demonstratively.  
"Except, of course, I am no longer welcomed at your bar… since I am a member of Scepter 4 and shouldn't interfere in your affairs..."  
  
Izumo's mouth began to twitch and from one second to the next he broke into a peal of laughter. He just couldn't help it, it just came over him and shook him from head to toe. And all of the sudden, his bad mood was blown away, "Wow... I'm touched. I knew you had a sweet side."  
  
Seri's cheeks colored red while she hissed at him. "Don't you dare make fun of me!"  
  
"Hahahaha, no, no." Happily, he shook his head and grinned to himself. He almost lovingly fondled the vast amounts of cans containing this nasty and repellent stuff. Still, he couldn't remember getting a better gift than that. "I'm serious... thank you... That's a really nice gift..."_  
  
  
Grinning, he closed his eyes and paused for a moment. Around him, the oil in the wok still hissed and the radio was tootling a song for the tenth time this day. But he hardly noticed. Instead, he saw her red cheeks in front of him and the evil glint in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of it. It made his heart tickle. Her gift had _really_ made him happy. He never would´ve thought that 15 kilos of Red Bean Paste would make him so contended.  
Being in a good mood, he threw the rest of the vegetables into the wok, making sure that they didn't stick too much to the surface. Since that day, nothing had been able to sour his mood, for days he had been in high spirits now. Everything finally seemed to work out again. Yata was to be released soon, the bar would be finished in a while and Seri had finally agreed to go on a date with him - off the record, of course. She had already canceled it a few times, but this time he wouldn't let himself get discouraged. Eventually, she would knock on his door suited in a beautiful dress with her hair open and a sweet perfume on her neck. Oh yes, he could really use some love right now…  
  
The catchy tune from the radio jammed into his ear and made him hum. Anna was sitting at the table behind him, watching him, but he blanked her out completely. Nothing could set him off course now. Finally, he had the feeling that everything was going in the right direction. For so many years, he had lived in fear. Afraid that Mikoto would kill himself sooner or later and in the worst case: drag them all along. Now, that his sword of Damocles was no more, he felt as if a huge stone fell from his heart. And yet, he knew that all of it had a price.  
  
For a second, the tall blond man paused and thought of Totsuka. He remembered him very well, his eyes, his annoying voice, and his smile. For him, Totsuka had always been like a little brother and it still hurt terribly to think of him. Besides his grave, there was nothing left of him. All his hobbies from the porcelain eggs to the photos and the camera had been burned in the fire of the bar. Yet, he was always in his thoughts, in his memory. He needed nothing materialistic to keep him in his heart.  
  
He knew that Totsuka was watching him from the afterlife and he knew that he counted on him. Izumo was now the heart of Homra and had to be strong for his friends to cope with their loss. Therefore, he wouldn't cry for his friend, knew that Totsuka wouldn't have wanted that. They had always known what they were getting into. And even if it hurt, he knew that Totsuka lived on. His heart and his mind were anchored in Homra and in their friendship. A slight curve flickered across his lips. Yeah, Totsuka was counting on him.  
  
And he wouldn't disappoint him.  
  
  
"Izumo..." a voice whispered behind him and as he turned around, he saw big eyes looking at him.  
  
His smile returned to him and lit up the room. "Hm? What is it, Anna?"  
  
"...It rang at the door." She replied quietly and expressionlessly, showing more resemblance with a doll than with a little girl.  
  
Surprised, the blonde man raised an eyebrow and looked into the hallway. "Eh, I've heard nothing."  
  
"...It did..." the girl insisted and stirred no piece.  
  
"Oh?" Suddenly, a dirty grin glued to his lips. So Seri finally had made her move. They had already established that she had to decide the time and place. But her being that straightforward? Kudos. Full of anticipation, he took the wok off the stove, dried his hands and gave Anna a mischievous sign before he elegantly strode to the door. He straightened up his collar, unbuttoned the upper buttons on his shirt and applied a hint of his favorite perfume. This time, he´d make it impossible for her to resist his charm. With a seductive smile and a perfected smooth motion he opened the door and moved his eyes slowly and lasciviously over her body. He wanted her to yearn for his attention. He wanted his alluring gaze to charm her completely.  
  
However, when their eyes at long last met, Izumo stopped violently in the movement. His eyes widened in surprise and he instinctively took a step backwards. The only thing he got through his dry throat was a single incredulous word.  
  
"...You?"


	8. Dripping Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munakata Reisi battling his two boss enemies.

## Dripping Rain

Tiredly, dully, her eyes glanced through the darkened space of the living room. The only light came from the hallway behind her from the lanterns outside the windows and the flashing of the answering machine in the corner. The only sounds were the ticking of the clock, the constant pounding of the rain on the window panes and the soft thunder rumbling in the distance from time to time. She watched the raindrops on the window flowing down the glass as red as blood. It was a spectacle which would've otherwise fascinated her but now her gaze was gliding down to the soft red glow in front of her, throbbing and vibrating with every breath. It looked like lava, red and black, seething, cumbersome and yet deadly.  
  
She didn't move, just stared at him as he slept on the sofa. She was listening to the rain. The thunder drew closer, she thought, and it gave her a strange soothing feeling. She had no fear. For there was nothing left in this world that would frighten her. Not now, not here. No thunderstorm could ever scare her again. Anna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying not to think but to feel instead - trying to listen to what the beating hearts wanted to tell her.  
  
The voices from the hallway were only muffled sounds, but she understood anyway.  
  
  
  
With a depreciative gaze, the corners of the mouth bent downwards, the tall blond man looked at his counterpart and crossed his arms instinctively. Almost closing the door behind him, he leaned against the frame and glared at his uninvited guest. He made no secret of his dissatisfaction and briefly bared his teeth.  
  
"...Are you lost?"  
  
His opponent was trying his best not to recoil backwards. He really wanted to avoid another embarrassment. But either way, Munakata Reisi didn't look particularly sublime this evening. Dressed in a simple dark jacket and trousers, he had his neck covered with a thick blue scarf. A wet, big umbrella leaned against the wall beside him and polluted the hallway. He still seemed overtaken by the sudden opening of the door and the muted panic in his features made the blonde man pause. Suddenly, Izumo wasn't so sure anymore if Anna had told him the truth. He figured she had known who was at the door and he also surmised that this man didn't even knock. That thought made him even angrier. It was already bad enough having to endure the sight of his opponent now.  
  
Really, Izumo had absolutely no desire at all to see his face. Even before his uninvited guest could explain himself, he cut him off.  
  
"What are you doing here, huh...?"  
  
Without speaking, almost as if caught doing something forbidden, the black-haired man stared at him for a seemingly endless moment. When he seemed relatively collected again, he lowered his eyelids and exhaled deeply. It almost sounded resigned and yet, it couldn't sooth Izumo´s anger - not in the slightest. He really wanted to slam the door right into his face. But that certainly wasn't such a good idea, so he didn't. Instead, he was just staring at the Blue King as if his glare alone would make him leave.  
  
Munakata however, wasn't looking at him. He seemed to have a hard time just lifting his head. Somehow, it almost appeared as if even the act of standing at this door was difficult for him. Another heavy breath made him finally look up. Their eyes met like a flash announcing the thunder. Yet, his voice was calm.  
  
"...I need to talk to Suoh."  
  
That made Izumo nearly laugh, but instead, only an evil smile crossed his lips as he cocked his head. "Sorry, dude. He´s sleeping right now."  
  
Munakata's gaze remained unchanged and stubbornly dug into the brown of his iris. "...It's important."  
  
"Naaaa... can't be _that_ important. Mikoto needs his sleep and I don't really want to wake him up." Playfully, the blond man shrugged and smiled at him with an innocent face. "You can tell me, I´ll forward it to him."  
  
It only raised a stony silence and a penetrating, vacuous look. The black-haired man understood very well what was going on here and it seemed he still thought about whether or not he would play along. Izumo, however, didn't care at all. He wouldn't give in and he wouldn't let this happen. This man would not set foot in his apartment - only over his dead body.  
  
"Besides..." he remarked casually and deadpan, "…I don't think he wants to see anyone. Especially not people of the type that threaten to lock him in a dirty prison cell. Sorry, but you're probably too late."  
  
It worked. At these words, Munakata's gaze fell to the ground and paused there for a long moment – staring at the cold ground, floated with the water dripping from his umbrella.  
  
Encouraged by that, Izumo struck for the decisive blow, already placing his hand on the door handle to close it.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but I got food on the stove. And I don't feel like lettin' it burn again. So if we aren't arrested and my bar ´s not burning… I would like to turn to more important things. If you´d excuse me…"  
  
  
Annoyed, Izumo already turned around and swung the door boldly into its framework, as his opponent suddenly took a step towards him and pressed his hand against the doorframe. Inevitably, the bartender had to look back and leave the door open. Large violet eyes stared at him hidden behind metallic glasses as a second hand forced him to open the door once more. He could feel the harsh, penetrating glare that buried itself right into him like a knife. The black-haired man didn't move and kept his voice low but did so without losing the persistence in his tone.  
  
"...For god’s sake... I didn't come here for that..."  
  
One could see how the anger blazed in Izumo´s eyes. He really just wanted to slam the door shut, regardless of whether there were fingers at risk of being crushed or not. The very look in those eyes raised too many painful memories. He really was tired of straightening out the shit this man brought upon them.  
  
Yet, he swallowed his anger. In the end, the loud noises would only wake Mikoto and that he wanted to avoid at all costs. So he just stared at the Blue King relentlessly and kept his entire wrath for himself.  
  
Munakata felt this very well and his mouth contorted for a moment. He kept his voice low but still stared at him unyieldingly. A gentle hiss escaped his tightened lips.  
  
"...I know you hate me and I don't mind. But this time I didn't come as the Blue King, so you don't need to fear for your freedom. I just want to talk to him, okay?"  
  
The glare of the blonde man was icy as he was still pressing against the door to close it. "...You had your chance and every single time you succeed in fucking him up. He doesn't want to see you... so stop bugging him..."  
  
"If he doesn't want to see me, then I'm sure he can tell me face to face..." the black-haired man persisted with a strained expression.  
  
It made Izumo grit his teeth and narrow his eyes. "What-do-you-want-from-him?"  
  
Munakata Reisi hesitated - a very long moment. But when he simply had no answer, he lowered his eyes in defeat. It was like a small victory but Izumo didn't flinch. Instead, he kept staring at him indignantly.  
  
This time the man with the violet eyes didn't face him directly. Instead, he surrendered - for he had nothing to lose. His voice was very quiet, almost a faint whisper. "...Kusanagi-san... Don't you think it's hard enough for me to just stand here? Do you think it was easy for me to come here in the first place? …I know I caused you a lot of trouble but I had to. It was my duty as a king..."  
  
"...And what about the things before that, huh?" the blonde one replied bitterly. "...What about the trouble you caused us four years ago?"  
  
Reisi bit his lip, trying to raise his gaze. "...Sorry to have dragged you along with this, it was not my intention."  
  
“Intention or not, you hurt him. A lot.” At this moment, Izumo didn't care for keeping secrets. This guy deserved to know how much they had been through all due to him. He deserved to know and deserved the guilt - everything to make him leave at last.  
  
“…Yes… I know…” Munakata took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. When their visions met, Izumo saw that the Blue King was not in the mood to fight anymore. He looked tired, almost tamed… and pitiful ...almost begging to be trusted at least this one time. “That´s why I´m here. I need to talk to him… so, please… let me in.”  
  
Wordlessly, Izumo stared at him. He started to feel doubt. But he was still angry, so he retorted defensively. “And what do you plan to accomplish with that, huh?”  
  
“I…” he began, having a hard time not to sway. “…I just want to explain things to him.”  
  
“Explain things?” a mocking echo sounded. “What is there to explain? I think you already made yourself perfectly clear when you were defiling his human rights and bend the laws to your will so he has to do the same.”  
  
Munakata´s face distorted and he clenched his fingers into a fist. His voiced hissed calmly. “I didn't do that! I have duties as the Blue King and I _had_ to do something!”  
  
“Then there´s nothing to explain, right? If you acted as the Blue King, then that´s it. If I recall correctly, you made that quite clear to him, to us all.”  
  
Desperation consumed the black-haired man and for a second he seemed as if he was petrified. Then, slowly his expression turned and his eyes looked hurt and hopeless. His words were only a whisper but his gaze was challenging Izumo´s fiercely. He had nothing to lose after all. “Kusanagi-san… it´s not like you don't understand why I´m here, right? It´s not like you don't understand what I want to say. …You just don't want me to.”  
  
Izumo curled a lip and clicked his tongue while his expression grew more and more rejecting. “I couldn't care less about what you´re thinking of me. But I won't allow you to mess up his life anymore. He gave you a definite answer last time, so suck it up and leave us alone already.”  
  
It wasn't possible to make it any more obvious than this and thus, Izumo pushed against the door once more to make this unwanted guest disappear. He wouldn't argue with this man and he had made himself perfectly clear. This conversation was over.  
  
But he couldn't close the door. Unyielding, Munakata Reisi squeezed between the frames and made it impossible for his counterpart to shake him off. The gaze in his eyes was nothing Izumo had seen before. It reminded him of an animal fighting, cornered and ready to risk it all. His voice was trembling with rage and distress. “I won't leave until I talked to him! So let me get in or get him for me. If he doesn't want to listen, then he should tell me straight to my face.”  
  
Silence followed and for a moment, Izumo didn't know what to reply. He was angry still but somehow felt a soothing pain run through his chest. Nevertheless, he frowned darkly. “You just don't get it, huh? Nobody wants you here. And if you have any decency left, you better leave now.“  
  
“No.” His expression was dark and relentless and made Izumo shiver inside. Reisi stared at him and didn't move an inch. “You've accused me of not respecting him… that I make decisions about his life and disrespect what _he_ wants. But what about you? You're doing the exact same thing with me now, just because you don't want me to talk to him. To what extent does that make you any better than me?“  
  
That stung. Izumo bit his lip and felt fury raging within him. He juggled for words, but every time he was about to say something, he just didn't know what. Like a fish gasping for air, he stood in front of him with a gape, inwardly cursing him silently. He seriously hated that guy. But still, he knew he was right. Incensed, the barkeeper closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A low growl rumbled in his throat. “I let you have your way so many times. But every freaking time you hurt him and I am the one to suffer under your bad personality. I´m done with your shit.”  
  
Reisi didn't avert his eyes, kept staring at him with a hardened expression “So this is not about Mikoto, but about you? You don't want me to talk to him because you don't like me?“  
  
“No!“  he protested in a moment of fury. “It´s about you fucking him up every single time you interact with him. And I just can't take his masochistic tendencies. I can't stand him being hurt because of you any longer. Stop being a sadistic ass and get the hell outta here!”  
  
With this, the Blue King grew silent in the blink of an eye. The only thing between them was silence now and the rasped breathing of Izumo, accompanied by the soft brushing of rain against the windows. Reisi just stood and stared while his counterpart didn't want to argue any longer. He wanted him to leave for good.  
  
Then, Reisi´s lips parted again and his level voice filled the wet air. “It´s not my intention to hurt him. I just want him to listen to me one last time. I promise you… after this one last talk, I´ll leave for good, okay? I just want this one last chance. And if he doesn't want to listen, I will accept it and disappear from your lives forever.”  
  
Izumo´s expression stayed sour and he glared at him doubtfully. “You´re not exactly a trustworthy person.”  
  
“…Mikoto trusted me with his life… isn't that enough?”  
  
“He trusted you because he knew that you would kill him without any second thought if his Sword of Damocles dropped.” He replied coldly. “And yet, it wasn't you who killed the Colourless King, was it?”  
  
“…Kusanagi-san.” Reisi tried desperately though he seemed still relatively calm. “…Please… I´m begging you… What do you want me to do? …Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg?”  
  
“Tsk.” Finally, Izumo´s gaze averted and he stared at the hallway. “I just wish you two had never even met… that would've saved us all a lot of trouble…”  
  
“…Please…” he whispered. “…let me in.“  
  
“No way.“ That was his final answer. Izumo eyed him suspiciously still but much calmer now. He seemed tired and defeated. “…I will get him for you. …But if he doesn't want to see you, you´ll leave…”  
  
Only a soft nod was Reisi’s response. For a long moment, the bartender stared at him, his head full of hazy thoughts and the bitter taste of anger. He still hated this man and the sight of him was enough to make Izumo want to hurt him. But still, at this very moment and for the very first time, he had the feeling that Reisi really cared for Mikoto. This must've been the first time the black-haired man had ever fought for him; this was also the first time Izumo saw a hint of humanity in those violet eyes. Maybe people really did change. Maybe this time really was different. Suddenly, Izumo felt guilty and bad for what he had said and how he acted. Maybe he really did mistreat him. He shook his head and turned around. He still disliked this arrogant, self-centered and sadistic man. But maybe this time was different at last…  
  
  
The man with the hazel eyes was just about to turn around and step through the narrow corridor when he realized someone standing at the end of the hallway. He looked overtaxed and beat, his hair tangling in front of his nose while his exhausted eyes stared at him framed by dark circles. He wore grey, old jogging trousers, and a simple black t-shirt. He obviously had just awakened from another dreamless sleep. Clenching his hand, Anna stood beside him, avoiding Izumo´s face for an unknown reason. The blonde man wondered if he should say something but he knew it was in vain. Mikoto already stared in Reisi´s direction as if no one else were in this room.  
  
For a few moments, nothing happened. The two men just stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Izumo felt out of place standing between them, so he eventually let go of the door and stepped into the kitchen to leave them alone. It wasn't without a certain acrid taste stalling in his mouth, but he knew it was futile and silly. If Mikoto wanted to hurt himself… then maybe he really had to accept it. He was his best friend, no matter how masochistic he was…  
  
When Izumo disappeared into the kitchen, Mikoto let go of Anna and started moving onto the door. The little girl stayed where she was and felt her heart beating like crazy, in harmony with the rain crashing against the window and the thunder roaring above the building. She clenched her hands together and closed her eyes, feeling the heaviness of her act beating against her chest. With all her heart, she wished her efforts were worth it.  
  
  
  
The door almost closed when Mikoto stepped out into the hallway, causing Reisi to take a few steps backwards. He really looked horrible - unhealthy, exhausted, tired and broken. But the unstyled red hair tingling his nose made Reisi´s heart ache the most. It was as if time had receded… as if a three years younger Mikoto stood in front of him - again. The view made him gasp for air.  
  
But Mikoto didn't seem to care much about his appearance or about how Reisi felt. He got right to the point. “…What are you doing here?” he mumbled. “…Did you come to arrest me for resisting your orders…?”  
  
Like a defensive reflex, Munakata´s muscles tensed and he slid back into his formal mode. He stiffened up noticeably “…Well… I did consider arresting you… would it have been the only way to get to you…” He cursed himself for saying this, but he just couldn't stop acting this way when he was facing Mikoto. From the corner of his eye, he saw the red-haired man grimace in resentment and it made his heart beat even faster with panic.  
  
“…But…” he squeezed out eventually, forcing himself to keep eye contact. “…I didn't come here as the Blue King… All I want is to talk to you.”  
  
“Tsk…” Mikoto´s tired eyes averted and closed in an act of distress. He looked as if he was about to turn around again. “…What else is there to say? You made yourself clear last time… and I've got nothing more to say to you…”  
  
“…Well… but I do.” it sounded almost insecure.  
  
Golden eyes turned back to him and made him shiver inside. Reisi had difficulties to stay calm, but he took a deep breath and looked at his counterpart again. This time his voice was stronger but even more factual.  
  
“…You asked me why I broke up with you…”  
  
It was hard to overlook how Mikoto suffered under these words. His face looked pained, his eyes narrowed, his mouth strained with reluctance. It seemed he didn't even want to hear the answer. But he didn't move either, didn't breathe, didn't blink – just stared at him, waiting.  
  
The sight almost made Reisi flinch away from speaking. He felt a surge of desperation and anxiety run through his veins and he tried his best not to give into it. For just the blink of an eye, he closed his and inhaled steadily before facing his counterpart again.  
  
“…Well… strictly speaking… I never considered us… _being together_ in the first place…”  
  
That hurt. Mikoto had a hard time suppressing his feelings, his throat began burning and it felt as if he was about to choke. His face distorted in pain, though only faint restrained words pressed through his throat.  
  
“…I did…”  
  
“…Yeah… I know…” it was hard for the black-haired king to act calmly but he forced himself to anyway. Nevertheless, the hurt in Mikoto´s eyes was more than he wanted to bear. “…And that was the whole problem.”  
  
A tensed quietness covered them and felt as cold as the rain dropping from the umbrella next to them. For a moment, Reisi had to collect himself before he could raise his voice again. This time, he couldn't endure looking at him.  
  
“…I considered our relationship a sexual one only… I never wanted anything else and I assumed you thought so, too. I mean… we didn't exactly do anything other than…”  
  
The silence deepened and Mikoto closed his eyes for good. These words made his head drop faintly. His lips were pressing into a thin line. Reisi hissed quietly and clenched his fist.  
  
“…I didn't want to be in a relationship. I wanted to cast off my life as it was before and start a new one. I didn't want to be tied down to anyone anymore. I just wanted to be someone else.”  
  
He took a step forward, only a small one, and looked at Mikoto again.  
  
“…I never thought you would actually begin to like me. And I still don't understand why you did. For me, our relationship was just about sex. But when I realized you wanted more than that, I… I don't know. …I was suddenly angry… and frightened. …I didn't want you to get any closer to me. I didn't want you to see me that way. …Even more so because I didn't even like myself and who I had been.”  
  
Mikoto still didn't open his eyes and this sight made Reisi´s heartbeat go out of control. He felt anguish seething in his heart, making the thoughts in his head crush against each other until he couldn't think anymore. The words became even harder to say.  
  
“I just couldn't bear it. I wanted you to leave, to see me as I saw you: just some brainless never-ending one-night-stand. I started treating you like shit, just to make your feelings go away. But no matter what I did, no matter how I insulted you… you just put up with everything I did… as if you didn't mind at all. You stood by me, even though I hurt you so much… and that frightened me the most. Not just because you were obviously dim-wittedly devoted and without a single hint of pride…“  
  
Reisi hated himself for saying that. But it was true… and he swore he would be honest with him, so he couldn't hold back now. Only his gaze dropped at these words, hiding a sorrowful expression.  
  
“I mean… you really terrified me. …You endured all this shit, you didn't even raise an honest protest when I insulted you or fought with you. …You just stood there and looked at me with the same hurt expression you have now… I just didn't understand. And I didn't want someone like that in my life. …I had to break up with you because you just wouldn't leave by yourself. You always had this self-destructive aura and I didn't want to be part of that…”  
  
A slow, heavy nod let the red hair vibrate, though that was the only sign that Mikoto was still alive. He didn't look at him, didn't move, didn't even seem to breathe. It gave Reisi´s heart an algid chill. He tried to swallow the hard lump growing in his throat, but it was useless. His voice sounded faint and choked.  
  
“You… were just too much for me. All of your problems and your weird personality… your pessimism and depression… your whole view on life… I just couldn't deal with that. I… I didn't think you were worth the effort…”  
  
Abruptly, Mikoto´s mouth opened and he cut him off, still not honoring him with a single glance. “…Yeah, I get it. Thanks for letting me know. Are you finished now…?“

  
  
Reisi cringed and felt his heart ache. He was such an ass. Why wasn't he able to just tell him the truth? Why was he still hiding behind those insults and the criticism? Maybe he was a coward after all. How he wished the words would have come easier…  
  
“…No. …I´m not finished yet. You asked me a second question…”  
  
“I don't want to know anymore.” Mikoto´s voice was almost a whisper, sounding like a silent beg for him to leave for good.  
  
And it was hard for Reisi to stay, to fight till he had said the words he had come for. His head was getting dizzier and dizzier and he felt his strength pouring out of his limbs like water. This time, he stared at Mikoto, without averting his eyes in shame any longer.  
  
“…You asked me why I am avoiding you. …Why I acted like we never met before… why I didn't visit you in hospital… and why I sent one of my subordinates to tell you about your charges… It´s… It´s because I was too ashamed to face you. …Because after we broke up… I realized that… that I didn't…”  
  
Shame and fear flooded him and made him unable to finish the sentence. He struggled but he really couldn't face him saying it. His eyes pressed shut and he felt a surge of vertigo taking control over him. He felt so weak, felt the wounds on his throat burning like fire and felt the blood rushing up to his head. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see if Mikoto looked at him or not. All he could think about was to finally tell the whole story. So he could get his answer at last. He clenched his fist and bit his lip.  
  
“…Damnit. …I realized I really like you. And not just because you actually _liked_ the weird things I want in bed. …I liked you because you didn't treat me like I was a freak. Because you liked me just the way I was… even though I know I´m arrogant and I know I´m domineering. …I liked the way you smiled at me and how nothing could get you off track. …I realized that I wanted you but I was too proud to admit it. …And I was afraid of you finding out. I've never been with anyone in a serious relationship. And still, I´m frantic just at the thought of it. I feared it wouldn't go very well… and I thought you and I… had our chance and that it would never work out.” An anxious breath for air made him pause for just a moment before he had the strength to continue.  
  
“…I always knew how important you were to me, but I wanted to cut all ties with you so you wouldn't notice. But when I became the Blue King and I realized how close you were to self-destruction… I knew I had to do something. …I didn't want to lose you. …And when you almost died a few weeks ago… I was petrified with fear. I couldn't face you after that. I didn't know what to do… could move neither backwards nor forward. So I avoided you at all costs…”  
  
His breath shook in fear and he felt as if his legs would give away under the weight of this confession. It was horrible and he felt exposed and cold. Regret mixed with desperation in a venomous cocktail inside his chest. He tried to smile but it failed miserably.  
  
“I don't even know why I am here right now… I just… I just wanted you to know… I´m sorry for what happened. I was unfair and horribly self-centered. I know I can't make things undone and I know a simple apology isn't enough… but please believe me that I´m sorry….”  
  
  
Silence fell and grew like cancer, at least that´s how it felt to Reisi. Seconds fused into minutes, but nothing happened. He heard his own strained breath, the thrum of his blood running through his temples and the faint thunderstorm raging in the distance. The floor was wet from the rain he had brought in and the bright, white light from the corridor hurt his eyes. All he could manage was to stare at Mikoto´s feet. He didn't dare to look up. There was muted noise emitting from inside the apartment, probably Izumo taking care of the food. Outside, thunder bellowed, but it was barely audible inside the building. And the silence still didn't yield.  
  
He really wondered what was going to happen, what was on Mikoto´s mind. Reisi felt his heartbeat roaring hard and merciless inside his chest, telling him to run away. But he was too afraid to move. Slowly, his eyes trailed up… from his black socks to his grey jogging pants up to his black t-shirt. He saw the burn marks curling up from his fingers to his arms and the sight made him shiver inside. He needed an answer, he needed to know. The further he glared up, the more nervous he got. And still, Mikoto hadn't said a thing. A pain gauged his heart when he reached the mouth with Mikoto´s lips pressed against each other in reluctance. He could only reach his nose before he stopped his gaze. There was no way he could actually look into his eyes at that moment.  
  
“You…” A sudden movement of Mikoto´s lips made Reisi flinch and press his eyes shut again. Panic danced inside of his stomach, making him feel horribly dizzy. But Mikoto´s voice sounded, nevertheless. “…Tell me that again…”  
  
Hesitantly, Reisi clenched his teeth and lowered his head as in an apology. “I´m sorry for the things I put you through.”  
  
“No… the other thing…”  
  
Reisi froze and held his breath. His head felt terribly hot, but he opened his eyes again. “…I… I avoided you… because I couldn't admit to myself that… that I like you....”  
  
Again, for a few moments, nothing happened and no one said a word. The black-haired man stared at his feet again and felt like being trapped in a nightmare. Was he dreaming after all? He surely wouldn't just come here to confess his love, after all, right? He wasn't that stupid. He wasn't that desperate, right? …He needed to wake up now. He didn't want this dream to continue.  
  
“…So… that´s what you wanted to tell me?”  
  
“Yes I…“ he replied immediately, only to realize he didn't know how to carry on. His fingers curled into a fist once more. “…I´m sorry to bother you. I just… I just thought I owed you an explanation… and an apology.”  
  
“So…” the exhausted man in front of him began softly. “…does that mean you want to be with me…?”  
  
“…” Only for a moment, Reisi hesitated. But he knew this was his last chance. So he lifted his gaze and looked him right into these beautiful golden eyes. It was as if his heart stopped for a single breath. “…I… I guess so.”  
  
And then Mikoto´s eyes dropped to the floor and left a cold emptiness in Reisi´s chest. The red-haired man tried to find the right words though he seemed to have a hard time. His hand rose to his hair, massaging the skin on his forehead as he shook his head. “I´m sorry but… I just don't know if this will work out.”  
  
This dream wasn't fair. Why wouldn't he wake up already? Why would he even dream something like this anyway? Maybe he was more masochistic than he had previously thought. Still, he smiled desperately and looked away. Somehow, he was almost proud of Mikoto. At least he had learned from his mistakes - the biggest mistake being himself. “...Yes… I know. I´m sorry I woke you up. …I promise I won't pester you anymore. Sorry for the intrusion…”  
  
“I don't know…” he cut him off, eying him again. Only this time, he seemed a little less exhausted. “…but… that doesn't mean we can't try.”  
  
It was as if a bolt of lightning struck the floor above his head and hit him with a deadly strike. Breathlessly, eyes wide open, consumed by regret and confusion, Munakata Reisi stared at the man with the red hair, only to find himself shaking from head to toe. When their eyes met, Mikoto looked away again, but this time he stared at Reisi´s chest instead.  
  
“…It´s true, you are an ass… one of the biggest I know. …But… I know I´m not exactly an agreeable person, either. …And if you still wanna try… even though I´m still the same guy I was three years ago… even though you said that you hated so many things about me… if you want to try regardless…”  
  
A hard swallow pained the man with the violet eyes, but he didn't flinch anymore. He only had an instant before his counterpart raised his glance again until his eyes captured him with their mesmerizing color.  
  
“…then I guess it´s worth a shot. …I don't know if this will work out but there´s only one way to find out.” Mikoto was serious and the look in his eyes was full of emotions Reisi couldn't understand. “…Go on a date with me…“  
  
  
Completely dumbfounded, Munakata Reisi looked at him and finally had proof that this was a dream. This was so surreal, it _had_ to be a dream. Shaking his head in confusion, he stared into these golden eyes without even blinking. “…A… date?”  
  
“Yeah…” Mikoto answered calmly. “We never had one… so I guess that´s the perfect chance for us to see if it works out…”  
  
“What… but… wha…” Again, his head shook hoping that would clear his thoughts. He couldn't be serious. This was just a dream, after all! “…You really want to go on a _date_?”  
  
“You have a better idea?” His counterpart asked, almost challenging.  
  
His mouth dropped open, but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he was still waiting to wake up. “…No… I mean…  if… if you want to go…“  
  
“Okay then, I´ll text you tomorrow.“ The former king responded quickly and grabbed for the door to close it. “…See ya then.”  
  
What? Was this man serious? Reisi looked shocked, his face was painted in panic as he watched the door shut in his face. A low thunder called in the distance and he heard the rain dripping against the window. His heart ached and pumped through his veins, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He couldn't blink, couldn't breathe, couldn't even think. He just stared at the closed door and didn't know what happened just now. When was he finally waking up from this weird dream? Why was he even dreaming something like that? This was a nightmare. There was no way something like this could be real. He was hallucinating. He _had_ to be.  He just couldn't be serious.  
  
This couldn’t have happened just now!


	9. Melting Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi and Mikoto go on a date <3

## Melting Snow

 

A pitch-black darkness enveloped them, now and then blurred with soft red, green or blue glowing nebulae. In the distance, a few stars glimmered – far away planets and old suns. It almost seemed as if they were floating in space, surrounded by millions and millions of tiny lights. A smile crossed his lips and he closed his eyes to enjoy this moment. It felt as if he were truly hovering in space, drifting endlessly through time, drowning in this wonderful, gently shining sea of stars. It virtually seemed too good to be true.  
  
"...It´s so beautiful." He whispered as the firmament reflected in his eyes. A deep satisfaction seized him, making him almost forget everything else.   
  
"...You haven´t changed your mind, have you?" A deep, subdued voice sounded beside him, but he didn´t have to turn around to know who it belonged to. The man sounded worried, hesitant.  
  
Once again, his eyes closed and the smile grew wider. His head shook slightly back and forth as he let himself fall even deeper into the dark. "No. No matter how beautiful it is... it´s nothing more than a dream. The reality is just as nice."  
  
"So, you're sure that´s what you want?"  
  
A short giggle caught in his throat, then he glanced back into the mists of the universe. He saw nebulae of red and yellow and purple and blue gleaming in the distance and felt how planets were passing him by – their gravity making his heart pause every now and then. He felt so light and heavy at the same time and the beauty of it was about to lacerate his heart. But even that couldn´t stop him. He knew that every dream had to come to an end, eventually. And this one was no exception.   
  
"Yes... It is time..."  
  
  
___________  
  
  
He couldn´t remember the last time he'd had such a headache. It felt as if he suffered from a mighty hangover, his head was heavy, full and swirling. Maybe he really had been drunk last night because he couldn´t remember what he had actually done. Only incoherent strands of thought were in his head, flashbacks, and pictures of which he didn´t know if they were real or imagined. Oh God, he felt so shabby. Had he really sunken so low as to get drunk? Or was there another reason for his memory loss? To him, it all seemed like a long, endless dream. And in between, there were episodes that made him shiver.  
  
Reisi was pretty sure he had dreamed all of this – there was no way to explain it otherwise. He had dreamed of Mikoto and that he had confessed his feelings to him. The thought made him feel fidgety even now, even though he knew that it couldn´t have been real. As if he would come to his door in the middle of the night and pour his heart out. He wasn´t that stupid. No, he wasn´t that desperate – not for a long time. He had his pride and he wouldn´t beg anyone just to be with him.  
  
And yet, he was terribly uncomfortable this morning. He felt absolutely whacked; last night he had hardly slept at all, but instead turned back and forth and dreamed about crap. Maybe he truly should distract himself, maybe go on a vacation to take his mind off things. Just recently, he had seen a great offer for a vacation on Hawaii - all inclusive with spas and sports and all the rest of it. Or maybe it was enough to simply watch a movie on the weekend. Perhaps he should invite Awashima to attend – it couldn’t hurt.   
  
Exhausted, he rubbed his head, resting his elbows on his desk. All through this morning, he hadn´t done a single piece of work, but merely sat in his office and tried to get rid of his "hangover". Still, no aspirin and no tea or chirping birds could give him relief. Maybe he should just lie his head on the table and take a nap. Oh yes, that sounded tempting… very tempting.  
  
He bit his lip, pondered whether it would be worthwhile to lie down to relax. It wasn´t as if Scepter 4 had much to do these days. Instead, they had to deal with a whole bunch of paperwork and no one truly desired to do that. With a hard sigh, he closed his eyes. Inevitably, he gave in to the urge to rest his arms on the desk and to bed his head on them. Oh, how he hoped to finally be able to sleep properly. He was sick and tired of dreaming of Mikoto; especially something as absurd as his dream last night. He would certainly not have confessed his love to him and Mikoto would certainly not have asked him out on a _date_. Please… how absurd could a dream get? A _date_... pfft. Stupid dream…   
  
Within seconds he felt the tiredness creeping up on him. He was so terribly weary, and for just this moment he allowed himself to take a nap. Right now, hardly anyone was stationed at the headquarters, anyway. So he could lay down as well. A short little nap certainly wouldn´t bother anyone...  
  
  
A stentorian hammering startled him and made him look around in confusion. With huge eyes, he looked straight ahead, trying to recover from the scare he had just suffered. When somebody knocked again, it was not nearly as loud and not quite as pushy. Munakata Reisi swallowed hard as a soft voice rang out from the opposite side. "Captain? May I come in?"  
  
Just for a second, the Blue King allowed himself to take a deep breath and to assemble his thoughts. Quickly, he put back on his professional face and invited her in.  
  
Awashima Seri quietly closed the door behind her and slid a few steps toward him before she bowed briefly and eyed him professionally. "The reports of the prime minister are now available and furthermore, all preparations have been made for the dismissal of Yatagarasu Misaki. It needs a final authorization from your side."  
  
Oh, how he wished himself to a deserted island to escape it all. Suppressing a slight sigh, he nodded and avoided too much direct eye contact. "The dismissal is to be carried out as it was arranged. What´s in the prime minister’s reports?"  
  
"Only formal affirmations of the arrest of the arsonists. Do you want to know the details?"  
  
Oh boy, did he? Not really... "Proceed."  
  
A hesitation caught his attention when Awashima Seri gave him a worried look. "Captain? May I address a personal concern beforehand?"  
  
Somewhat surprised, but not enough to make him show it, he looked at her. "...What is it?"  
  
For a second, the blonde woman cleared her throat and closed her eyes a little embarrassed before she looked at him undiminished. "I know I´m in no place to address something like this... but lately I've noticed how tired and exhausted you are. We have taken the wind of the mafia´s sails and currently, there is no immediate threat... Scepter 4 is, as of this moment, pretty much unemployed. ...I don´t say this as your subordinate... but as a friend: please, take a break and relax. I can take on all internal and external affairs without any problems for a while. Please... do not take this as an insult... "She closed her eyes in shame and held her breath.  "...but I really am worried about you, Sir."  
  
  
Candid surprise was reflected in his face and rendered him speechless for a moment. He was almost touched by her concern, but he was still the Blue King and he had obligations. With a gentle but tired smile, he closed his eyes and waved her off.  
  
"I am honored that you're worried about me. I'll try to follow your advice." No, now was certainly not a good time to invite her to the movies. "...What about the reports of the prime minister?"  
  
With a deadpan, almost disappointed expression, she looked at him and finally closed her eyes defeated. Probably, they would never be so close that he would listen to her. Objectively, she pulled out the documents and began to read. Only half interested, her superior listened to her, staring into space, thinking one more time about his vacation on a deserted island.  
  
"The government has given us a subsequent authorization for the arrest and issued an official press release. It calls us formally to discuss our actions in advance with the politicians next time, instead of arbitrarily making decisions on our own. In addition..."  
  
A short burst of ringing interrupted the blonde woman and turned her attention back to the black-haired man, who reached only casually for his cell phone to read the message he had just received. With a brief gesture, he indicated her to ignore him.  
  
"Please carry on."  
  
Suppressing a brief sigh, her eyes returned to the paper in her hand. "...In addition… you are invited to a meeting with the Golden King next week. The cover letter has a fixed time and date, a reason, however, was not mentioned. I suppose..." Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced back to her superior, and when she saw him, suddenly all words were stuck in her mouth. His face was crimson and the hand that held his cell phone was shaking terribly. When he noticed her gaze, he moaned softly and put his head on his arms that he had placed powerlessly on the table. She heard him mumble something ashamedly, but the words were completely incomprehensible.  
  
"Captain!" Alarmed and terribly worried, she immediately ran to him but was afraid to close the final distance. "Oh my God, what's with you?"  
  
He just shook his head without giving up his defensive posture. The words sounded swallowed and hot and full of shame "Oh my God... this can´t be true..."  
  
"Captain! Are you sick? Hang on, I'll call the ambulance!" Quickly, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number in panic.  
  
Meanwhile, Reisi still lay on his desk, red-faced and delusional.  He didn´t want to admit it, couldn´t admit it. It felt as if his head would burst any minute. He was hot and dizzy and thought he had gone crazy. There was no way for him to stay cool in this situation, he was too embarrassed, too shocked to hide his feelings. He was seriously about to lose it.   
  
Beside him his phone lay open on the table, still showing the message he had just received.  
  
  
 _„I´ll meet you tomorrow at  
the Iwatobi-Square, 1 pm.  
Is that okay with you?  
Mikoto.”_  
  
___________  
  
It was pretty cold. On the other hand, of course, it was winter, so it was hard to expect anything different. The sun didn´t make it better, even though its light looked especially beautiful that day. It was reflected in the large windows, swept through the trees decorated with colorful garlands and warmed his skin just a little. Maybe he really should have brought gloves. Without them, his only choice was to hide his cold fingers in his thick jacket while constantly smoking his cigarette. One of many cigarettes – but he had already lost count of how many he’d had today.  
  
Exhaling a deep breath of tobacco, he poked around. The city was unusually crowded today, but he should have expected that on a Saturday. There were people everywhere: families on a shopping trip, students skating and couples having a romantic date. He didn´t like crowds, but at least this way he wouldn´t stand out that much - and he had to admit that the colorful attire of the people made the cold, gray city feel a little more alive. A cold gust of wind tore at him and made him grimace. Really, why was it this cold today?  
  
Bored, he scraped a little above the ground with his shoes and puffed on his cigarette. It would be a lie to say he <i<wasn´t</i> nervous, but he took it more calmly than he had imagined. Although the whole thing had had quite a toll on him, he eventually realized that he wouldn’t achieve anything by worrying about it any longer. He had no high expectations anyway. If it turned out shit, then so be it. Maybe he really had gained enough distance from this whole thing - under other circumstances, he would have been proud. But at this moment, he was just too distracted to think about it.   
  
Mikoto tried not to remember how he had slammed the door in Reisi´s face. He would just treat it as if it never happened. Even now, he wanted to chase away any thought of this evening. The memory of Reisi's words alone made him feel giddy once again. A soft, barely noticeable smile crept across his lips and he closed his eyes. He wasn´t so disillusioned to think that this was enough to bring them back together. But at least it made his heart beat a little louder just by thinking about it. He still had no high hopes and even such a confession couldn´t undo the past. Still, it was worth one last attempt, he guessed.     
  
His eyes slid back across the square to the large clock in its center, which indicated 1:13 pm. Normally, he wasn´t the type to be on schedule and to be honest, he had no idea how he had done it this time. At least, he didn´t think that _Reis_ i of all people would be late, as meticulously as he was. Well, actually, it didn´t really matter to him, just the cold bugged him the longer he stood here waiting. Sighing, he closed his eyes and threw his cigarette away, just to light another one. Contrary to a foolish hope, even the flame of his lighter wasn´t enough to warm him up.  
  
The scrape of shoes next to him caught his attention and when he looked up, he could see two violet eyes narrowing, looking at him seemingly annoyed. A short harrumph sounded and the man in front of him gracefully shut his eyes.  
  
"You sent for me, here I am..."  
  
Inevitably, this elicited a suppressed grin from Mikoto. He only took a moment to eye the man before him from head to toe. Reisi wore plain dark trousers and a simple dull blue buttoned jacket, the neck covered by a broad, gray-white checkered scarf. It suited him pretty well, he had to admit. Before he could continue to enjoy this sight, however, the man in front of him quietly began to hiss. His cheeks were rather red and he seemed quite nervous.  
  
"So... where lies our destination?“  
  
And again, the redhead had to grin and close his eyes just for a second. God, this guy really had a stick up his ass - but today, he somehow found that rather funny. Mockingly disinterested, the man with the golden eyes shrugged and took a draw on his cigarette. "Hm, no idea. Got nothing planned."  
  
"You... what?" Munakata furrowed his brow and looked at him almost angrily. "You called me here to a... to a da... and now you´re telling me you don´t even know what to do? Shouldn´t you have thought of that in advance?"  
  
He looked at him with a barely visible smirk. "Did you really expect something else? …Relax... we will just start walking and do what we want to do."  
  
"...Uh..." Munakata tilted his head and rubbed his forehead. He was so melodramatic, it was hilarious. "...Unbelievable. For all I care…"  
  
Without waiting for him, Mikoto began to move and took a last drag of his cigarette before he threw it to the floor, enjoying the calming taste of nicotine. He felt his nemesis catching up only seconds later, walking next to him in a calm but still uncomfortable way. Blatantly, he seized the moment to look at him from the corner of his eye once again. Reisi still seemed pretty tense and stiff. As the black-haired man noticed his gaze, he squinted at him uncertainly, without looking at him directly.  
  
"...What?"  
  
And again, it drew a slight smile from Mikoto´s lips. He looked back ahead and buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Nothing. It´s just so funny the way you act."  
  
"What? What does that mean?"  
  
"Did not think you'd be that nervous." He glanced at him challengingly, just to see his reaction. "...Just like a little high school girl..."  
  
Reisi's cheeks puffed with anger and shame and he went even redder than before. "I beg your pardon?! I _do not_ act like a little girl! Do you really want to tell me, you _aren´t_ nervous?"  
  
Again, the redhead shrugged and grinned cheekily. "Me? Nervous? Pffft... you've forgotten who you're talking to?"  
  
"Tsk!" With the corners of his mouth downturned, he averted his head and pushed his glasses up to his nose. "Unbelievable... I can´t believe I am spending my day with someone like you..."  
  
This raised a smile in Mikoto´s eyes. "Well, obviously my wild, rebellious side attracts you... otherwise you wouldn´t have come."  
  
A resigned, tense sigh came out. "I came because you gave me an ultimatum..."  
  
"An ultimatum?" He was indeed quite amused by his behavior. And it was a blast to make fun of him. "If I recall correctly, _you_ came to _my_ door and told me how much you need me."  
  
Ashamed, but this time less aggressive, he glanced at him. "You want to pick on me…?"  
  
"Hm... just a little." The redhead grinned and closed his eyes. "Want to deprive me of that rare pleasure?"  
  
No answer this time, instead Reisi looked in a different direction and drew Mikoto's eyes back to him. He would have loved to know what was going on in this twisted head of his. Maybe he shouldn´t annoy him too much, Reisi really _did_ come this time, after all; this time he didn´t stand him up. And yet, Reisi´s behavior was so exaggerated and funny, Mikoto couldn´t resist a smile.  
  
"Loosen up. You're thinking way too much..."  
  
From the corner of his eye, he glanced back, seemingly somewhat uncertain. His voice was low. "If anything, I wonder how you could be so carefree."  
  
An excessive sigh escaped him and Mikoto closed his eyes. "Simply stop thinking and just be yourself... although... you'd not be yourself if you didn´t plan out _everything_."  
  
For a moment, Munakata didn´t reply. Then, however, he turned his head slightly to the side and muttered in such a low tone, Mikoto almost didn´t catch it. "...Only because I was myself, all this crap's happened in the first place..."  
  
That really got him for a moment, made him stare at his friend wordlessly. Only after a few seconds, the former king could gather himself. A soft sigh escaped his throat as he looked in a different direction. He didn´t know how to reply, so he decided to ignore it.  
  
"Well...? What would you like to do?"  
  
For a very long moment, silence broke them apart before Munakata finally replied shyly. "…I don´t know. I've never been on a date with… a man."  
  
It made Mikoto's eyebrow curl up in surprise. "But with a girl?"  
  
It was obvious how uncomfortable this subject made him, but the black-haired man replied nevertheless. "...Yes, in high school. But that wasn´t a _real_ date... we were at an amusement park, where we… well spent our time."  
  
That made him grin yet again. The idea of a younger Munakata on a date made his heart beat faster for some unknown reason. "Then why don´t we do that?"  
  
Uneasily, his violet eyes leered at him. "We're not teenagers anymore."  
  
The smirk grew only wider as Mikoto shook his head. "You really are complicated."  
Reisi blushed again and blamed it on the cold. He really was horribly tense and nervous, even though he _actually_ tried to relax. He wanted- no he needed this date to be good; he wanted them to have fun, but he was so agitated that he simply didn´t know how to behave. His fear to mess it up once again was just too dominant. This might be his last chance and if he screwed up, he would lose Mikoto forever. It was simply impossible for him to relax like this, even though he truly enjoyed being around him. Regardless of whether they were talking or remaining silent, as long as he was with Mikoto, he felt balanced. Well… balanced and panicky at the same time.   
  
"Hey." Suddenly, the redhead pulled him from his thoughts. He had stopped and grinned at him defiantly, his head nodding to a store right next to them. "How about that?"  
  
Reisi's gaze swung to the side, where he tried to read the advertisement of the business. Irritated, he looked back to his... his... da… "Are you serious?"  
  
A casual shrug. "Why not? Yata and Anna often come here and they seem to have fun."  
  
Uncomfortable, Reisi pushed up his glasses. "...Aren´t we a little too old for that?"  
  
"Are you telling me you´re scared to be seen with me in there?"  
  
"Not exactly..." And he pushed his glasses a little further. "I honestly just never... did anything like this..."  
  
With an amused smile, Mikoto buried his fingers in his pockets. "So you´re afraid to lose?"  
  
"Tsss ..." Arrogantly, Reisi raised his head and blinked at him. "It really can´t be _that_ difficult."  
  
And the grin widened. "Then play against me. If you win, you are the one to choose what we´re gonna do next."  
  
Incredulous and distrustful, the Blue King squinted his eyes, examined the store and looked back to an overconfident Mikoto. Yes, he indeed looked just like 3 years ago: cheeky, arrogant, reckless and rather childish. But somehow he liked those sides of him. Finally, a tiny smile appeared on Reisi´s face as well. "...That sounds like a deal."  
  
With a triumphant chuckle, the former king turned away and opened the door under the glowing sign. Without further hesitation, his old friend followed him and entered an amusement arcade for the first time in his life. He was literally overwhelmed by all the flashing and the noises, the laughter and cursing around him. Everywhere there was hissing, tootling, children jumping up and down and cheering for each other. He really did feel old in here and yet, they were hardly noticed. Suoh didn´t seem to care – as expected – instead, he just settled down at the first game he could find and forced Munakata to sit beside him. Both of them didn´t have much experience with video games or slot machines, but usually, the concept was pretty simple. And before he could even blink, his dat... had Suoh challenged him to a game.  
  
From this moment on, his memories were blurred and almost incoherent. He remembered how they raced against each other, controlled spaceships and armies and had decimated their foes as if it was nothing. Every time they outdid each other and Mikoto spiraled up the stake of winning more and more. Munakata complained about it every time, but put up with it whenever he saw Suoh's challenging grin. He simply couldn´t bring himself to stop because it actually was kind of fun.   
  
The Blue King had no sense of time anymore, though it probably had been an eternity before Mikoto finally gave up and refrained from forcing him to yet another game. There was a pretty smile on his lips as he leaned against the console and peered at him.  
  
"Okay, fine. You won."  
  
Failing to hide a certain pride, the man with the checkered scarf crossed his arms and threw his head back in a smooth motion. "Pfff, did you expected something else? These games are easy; once you get the hang of it, they become self-perpetuating."  
  
"Tse, whatever." Mikoto's eyes slid over Reisi's body as if he couldn´t get enough of him.   
  
"Although, I must say that I expected more from you. I thought you'd been here with your friends? Shouldn´t you be better at playing these games then?" Ohh, Reisi glinted downright with arrogance and complacency, but again, Mikoto found it incredibly funny.  
  
The redhead started moving and buried his hands in his pockets. "Man, you´re really dwelling on this, even though you pretended to find such games boring."  
  
Only seconds later the man with the violet eyes had caught up with him and blinked at him furtively. These victories seemed to really have heated him up. He appeared much more relaxed than before - and that was satisfaction enough. "I simply dislike things which cannot challenge me."  
  
This tugged enormously at Mikoto's mouth and he squinted at him, grinning contentedly. "Is that so? And did you take into account that I might have planned to let you win, so I don´t have to listen to your complaints all the time?"  
  
This attracted a perky, challenging grin from his opponent as well. "Oh? You'd do that?"  
  
Amused, he shrugged and looked in a different direction. "You're a sore loser. And if you don´t get your way, you're obnoxious."  
  
"Am I?" He smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah." This time, he looked at him directly, deep into his eyes and eased into Reisi's easy smile, as it warmed up his heart. "But enjoy your victory, you've earned it."  
  
In the past, Munakata probably would have jumped at this throat by this obvious attack on his honor, but this time, he turned to the man with a gentle smile and played with his glasses instead. "How generous of you. In any case, a bet is a bet. And I know just the place we´re going next."  
  
"For all I care. As long as you don´t want to go to a library."  
  
This actually made his friend chuckle. "Oh no, most certainly not. It´s much better."  
  
  
Well, he most certainly wouldn´t vouch for that. It seemed only seconds later that he sat on a large, soft, flat pillow in midst of a small insular room. Next to him a large, delicately decorated wooden window allowed to take a look down to the busy street. On his other side, however, a shaded room spread, glimmering in green and blue. Music lay in the air; a woman in a red kimono was sitting not far away from them, playing thoughtfully on her koto zither. The entire room was decorated with calligraphy on paper rolls, with antique porcelain and small bonsai. A cup of fragrant tea was placed on the table, complemented with a small plate of mochi. And just in front of him sat a satisfied and slightly sardonically smiling Reisi, relishing to blow the fog off his tea.  
  
Hadn´t they´ve been wearing their everyday clothes, he would have truly felt as if he was sent to an ancient time. Mikoto was well aware that this was no ordinary tea house - it was probably one of the most expensive in the city. But all this traditional stuff really seemed to have a soothing effect on Munakata - for whatever reason. Mikoto liked neither tea nor mochi particularly, but as long as Reisi had his gratification, he wouldn´t complain. As long as Munakata was relaxed around him, he was satisfied. He liked the sly grin on his lips and all the nonsense he uttered. Until now, he hadn´t known how much he had missed that.    
  
"I'll never understand how you can actually enjoy this stuff."   
  
"Psst... don´t rant but enjoy the music. She is a really talented musician."  
  
"Yeah whatever..." The redhead simply couldn´t help but grin. He cared very little for the woman on the zither. His eyes solely rested on the quiet and contented face in front of him, whose eyelids were closed as in meditation. "You're really quite a freak, you know that?"  
  
It caused the man in front of him to open one eye and squint at him, amused. "Look who´s talking."   
  
"Well, as long as you´re pleased, I don´t mind." Mikoto stuffed some candy in his mouth and truly hated the tough consistency of it.   
  
"Are you implying, you don´t like it here?"  
  
"Nyaa ..." normally the answer would have been a clear, resounding "yes", but at this moment it truly didn´t bother him that much. It wasn´t his favorite place, yet, he couldn´t claim that he felt uncomfortable; especially with the slight smile resting on his friend’s lips. "How about we do something that´s fun for both of us?"   
  
"And that is?" This time he seemed rather curious.   
  
Just a shrug. "You're the dating-expert, not me."   
  
Munakata grimaced for a second. Oh, how he wished he would never have told him. "I had a date with a girl when we were both 17... She was my girlfriend for a few weeks and that's it, okay?"  
  
"Kehehe, take it easy." He blinked at him defiantly and sipped his tea that tasted like nothing. "After all, you _have_ dating experience. I was always set up with people I didn´t want to be with.  Totsuka wanted to set me up - it was a disaster every single time."  
  
Reisi gulped noticeably and was quiet for a long moment. Thankfully, Mikoto didn´t notice how hard it began to rattle in his head. He pondered whether he really should respond to the issue of a dead friend, and thus bring up all those awful last few weeks. He wanted to be there for him, listen to him, to know what he was thinking. But not now. He felt terribly selfish, but there was no way he was going to open up unhealed wounds now. Instead, Reisi wanted this date to make him happy, to forget about all the horrible things that happened. Unnoticed, Munakata Reisi bit his lips and forced himself to utter these words.  
  
"...Let's go to the amusement park."   
  
"Huh?" Surprised and completely unaware of Reisi's inner turmoil, the red-haired man looked at him. "I thought you weren´t in the mood for that."   
  
Only a short shrug came as a response, followed by a timid, almost subdued smile. "Well, with _you_ I might even like being at an amusement park..."  
  
That caused Mikoto's face to derail for just the blink of an eye. Without a word, as if Reisi had just punched him in the face, he looked at him and didn´t move. It took a few more seconds in which Reisi blushed hardly noticeably before his golden eyes changed. What followed made the Blue King swallow. The smile that appeared on the lips of his wild friend was so gentle and so happy, it made him struggle for air. His soft, gentle voice was what dealt the finishing blow.   
  
A nod was the last thing he remembered, just before Reisi's memories blurred. "...So what are we waiting for?"  
  
  
He didn´t realize how time passed, didn´t notice how the sun slowly moved towards the horizon, brushing over the roofs of skyscrapers. He didn´t remember how they had come here all the way from the tea house, didn´t recall the route they had taken or the stores they had passed, didn´t even remember how much the entrance fee had been. All that was left in his memory was Mikoto's smile, his eyes, his voice, always trying to tease him, challenging him. And he remembered his heart constantly beating in the same, haunting rhythm, each time a little higher once golden eyes granted him a look.  
  
They had been here for a long time now, as far as he could recall. Mikoto had challenged him to a variety of games, only to annoy him it seemed. Throwing cans, shooting challenges, pulling threads, catching goldfish, arm wrestling were only a glimpse of what they had done. They had won a turtle keychain which Mikoto decided to save for Anna; they had eaten takoyaki and a candied apple, had been in the haunted house and a labyrinth. And somewhere in between, Reisi had found something that he thought lost forever: for the first time in a long time, he felt easy and happy, just as if they were teenagers again. It was ridiculous but in a good way. Both of them were definitely too old for such things and he fervently hoped that no one recognized him and questioned his authority as the Blue King. And yet, he felt strangely balanced, comfortable and satisfied. He did all the things he had done with his girlfriend so many years ago - except that this time it amused him, except this time he actually enjoyed it. Really, he never thought that he could actually have _fun_ with Mikoto.  
  
The sun was just disappearing behind the high-rise buildings and began its laborious way to the horizon, as the two men stumbled out of a ride to the edge of a booth. To this point, they had driven the roller coaster three times already just to see who would be the first one to give up - until they decided it was a draw. Standing on shaky ground and with a slightly sick feeling in his stomach, Reisi leaned against a wall and couldn´t resist an affectionate laugh. Incredulously, he shook his head and closed his eyes.   
  
"Fine, fine… if you´re giving up, then so be it. If it were up to me, we could still go 10 laps more."  
  
Mikoto stood next to him very closely, leaning his head against the cold surface of the booth. He looked a little tired, but the smile on his lips hinted he didn’t have enough yet – not for a long time. His voice cracked slightly under a suppressed laugh.   
  
"Big words. But no, it's a draw. Besides, you shouldn´t spend too much money."  
  
"Oh?" A cheeky grin nuzzled around Reisi's mouth, as their eyes met. "Since when did you become the responsible one of the two of us?"  
  
Just a shrug; the smile, however, remained and Mikoto closed a little more distance between him and his friend until their bodies were almost touching. "Well, I worry for you… and your wallet."  
  
A brief laughter shook him and subsided when he realized how close he was to Mikoto. He gazed deep into these golden eyes and just couldn´t dissuade himself from looking away. He absorbed that smile, that familiar twinkle in his eyes just like a sponge soaked up water. His heart beat harder and louder than before and made him completely block out the cold around him. His own smile grew wider and gentler.   
  
"How nice of you. In that case, I might have been mistaken about you. Perhaps someday you will grow into an adult, after all. "  
  
"Tsk." Mikoto´s eyes closed and he shook his head before he came even closer to his date. "You ´re the one to talk. You´re enjoying this even more than I do."  
  
"What? Ridiculous!" Munakata protested half-heartedly and with a furtive smile when suddenly something drew his attention. Gently and silently a snowflake dwindled between him and his friend, followed by a whole orchestra of dancing snowflakes. With a surprised smile, the black-haired man turned and looked into the sky. "Snow?"   
  
Even Mikoto shifted his head to watch, but just for a few seconds. He much rather loved to gaze at his date. He jostled his shoulder softly.   
  
"Do you still have some money left?"   
  
"Hm?" Surprised, the Blue King looked back and needed a moment before he understood. "Yes, why?"  
  
Mikoto replied only a short grin before he suggested Munakata to follow him.  
  
They pushed through the aisles, past families and couples and countless of booths before they finally arrived where he wanted to take him. At first, Reisi was a little piqued, mocked Mikoto with it, but when he sat in one of the gondolas a few minutes later, all of this was erased from his memory. All Reisi could apprehend at this moment was the sunset at the end of the city, as it was reflected in the clouds on the horizon. The hinges of the Ferris wheel squeaked silently, the gondola rocked gently in the wind with every move they made and the cold crept through the poorly bonded acrylic glass right up to them. It was just like out of a movie and yet, Reisi couldn´t deny that he liked it. Content and beguiled by the sight of the sunset and the dancing snowflakes around them, he stared out the window. He remembered, he had been on a date in a Ferris wheel before, but this time it was so different. Well, maybe not exactly different... but better. Much better.  
  
The gondola stopped and they poised up there for a moment, fifteen feet above the ground. Just a little more Munakata enjoyed the view over the city, for which safety he provided. Everything seemed so peaceful, calm and balanced. It filled him with a certain pride, a sense of accomplishment, but he felt even more satisfied when his gaze pressed against the man in front of him. Mikoto was slouching on his side of the bench, his legs outstretched, his hands dug in his pockets, his eyes resting amusedly on Reisi. He chuckled softly as he noticed his puzzled expression.   
  
"He... you really do like that kinda stuff, eh? Now I feel as if I'm on a date with a girl.”  
  
That caused the black-haired man to blush and made him hiss angrily. "What´s that supposed to mean? _You´re_ the one who wanted to come here! I just tagged along! Don´t pervert the facts, Suoh! And besides, if any of us would be the girl, then it would be you! Tsk!"  
  
A suppressed laugh and a shake of the head later, Mikoto shrugged and looked down at his shoes. "Whatever."  
  
Silence reigned, and suddenly Reisi´s nervousness returned - at once, it was back and made him squirm in his seat insecurely. They truly were all alone up here, just the two of them and no one who was interested in who they were or what they did. The thought caused a lump to grow in his throat. Restlessly, his eyes fell to the ground and dug around in the metal below. He was too insecure to look up, too nervous to make the first step, even though he really wanted to know where they were heading now. Did Mikoto enjoy this da... this date? Did he think they were ready for a second chance? Did he feel comfortable enough to try again?  
  
Questions flew around inside his head and caused him to tighten up even more. He felt his heart beat up to his neck, felt it tickle in his fingers and could almost taste his excitement on his tongue. He just wanted to sit next to him and take his hand, stare into these eyes made of honey, and kiss him. To show him he seriously meant it this time, to make him understand he truly wanted to be with him. That he had no fear of the implications that followed. He wouldn´t hurt him this time. Reisi wanted to show him he was serious this time. That he had really fallen in love with him and wished for nothing more than to be with him. To watch his smile forever.   
  
With his heart pounding, he brought himself to raise his head at last. Only very slowly, his gaze climbed Suoh's leg, up to his fingers in his pockets and the thick jacket buttoned up to his face. He hoped their eyes would meet, so he could feel this slight electric shock again, he got whenever they stared at each other. When he looked up, however, Mikoto wasn´t facing him. Instead, he stared at the floor, his face rigid and colorless. And his voice cut through the air like a sword did through flesh.   
  
"....Renounce your throne as the Blue King..."


	10. A dying flame

## A dying flame

"...What?"   
  
Eyes opened wide and with an uncomprehending face, Munakata Reisi stared at him, but Suoh Mikoto avoided direct eye contact. His face was contorted and serious. There was nothing left of the gentle smile he had granted him before.  
  
"...I want you to renounce your throne."   
  
A long, perplexed moment, silence reigned and was used by the Blue King to collect himself. Completely rattled, he stared at him and it truly took him a few seconds before he grasped the seriousness of this situation. And when he did, he shook his head in confusion.   
  
"Wh... why? What for...?"  
  
The redhead still didn´t grant him a look, instead, he slouched on the bench of the gondola, as if he was about to lie down to a nap.  
  
"If you really want us to be together, give up your throne. We both know it´ll never work as long as one of us is a king."  
  
His head was shaking more violently than before, still incredulously. Munakata Reisi's eyes remained torn open. "You want me to..." He swallowed hard and couldn´t even bring the sentence to an end. Instead, his gaze fell to the ground. "..."  
  
"...I see no point in continuing this if this thing always stands between us." Reisi couldn´t see what Mikoto looked like in this instant, but the seriousness and firmness of his voice were enough to run cold shivers down his spine. "As long as you keep your magic while I´ve lost mine... I can´t bear to be with you."   
  
He didn´t think Mikoto would have been able to ram such a dagger right through his heart ever again. But that´s how it went and it hurt terribly. His first reaction was despair, a slight tremor in his voice. "...The city needs me. Without me, no  one would be safe anymore..."  
  
"No." the redhead interrupted him, this time with a gentler voice, even if only slightly. "Maybe the city needs a Blue King... but they don´t need _you_. ...I need you."  
  
Pain contorted his face and for a moment, he felt as if he was close to tears. He could no longer distinguish between happiness and pain. Mikoto's words left him lonely and hurt. His hands tightened briefly, cramped under the feelings that overpowered him, threatening to suffocate him.   
"What´s that supposed to mean...? Are you saying... I should give up everything... just to be with you?"  
  
He heard no response, and also didn´t know if Mikoto even faced him because he was still too cowardly to look up. Instead, he bit his lip and felt anger rise within himself, mixed with hot despair. "...That I should give up everything I am... everything I've worked so hard for... what I enjoy... what gives my life a meaning... that I should just throw away all of this? So... we can spend a happy life together? No... to make _you_ feel better because then you´d have fewer complexes? Are you really telling me... that I should just abandon all the responsibilities that I have? The people who rely on me... as if nothing had happened? In order... to do what? To spend my time with you on a couch… unemployed... and with no goals left in life?"  
  
He knew these words were offensive, he knew they were inappropriate and would hurt Mikoto. Yet, he couldn´t stop his anger because it saved him from all the other feelings overflowing inside of him. He didn’t wait for an answer, just kept talking and stared at his clenched fists.   
  
"Why should I give up my clan? Why should I give up who I am? Is this supposed to be proof that I´m serious about being with you? Giving up a gigantic part of myself… just so you're happy? _This_ is your condition? _This_ is your condition to be with me?"  
  
There was no reply and Reisi couldn´t stand it anymore. His head shot up and he glared at him, staring into Mikoto's rigid face as if he was about to jump at him. "Why am I the one who needs to change? You're the one who throws away his life… has nothing better to do than repeatedly looking for a fight. How about finally growing up? What about looking for a job to earn money, for a goal in life. If you had a job like me, you'd know how hard it is to give up… how much it is part of me."  
  
The red-haired man looked at him but didn´t utter a single word. His face seemed frozen, and the corners of his mouth sagged with every allegation Reisi threw at him. It was just like always, nothing had changed. With a fixed gaze and clenched lips, the Blue King stared at him and shook his head slightly.  
  
"...I'm sorry, Mikoto. But I will not give up everything I have, everything I am, just to be with you. This is who I am… and I'll never be any different. And if you can´t accept this... then you're right... then it truly isn´t meant to be."  
  
  
  
At this moment, Suoh Mikoto's head turned to the side and he grimaced. Obviously, it was not the answer he had wanted to hear. He still sat on his bench, with outstretched legs and hands buried in his pockets, but this time he had no desire to look at the man in front of him. His voice was low, but with a rumbling inside that sounded like a distant thunder.   
  
"You're right. Then it just won’t work out between us. It makes no sense, nothing has changed. …None of us has really changed."  
  
Angry, disappointed and almost ruefully Reisi stared at him, but Mikoto paid him no more attention. The signs were more than clear and as the realization eventually penetrated him, Reisi held his breath and his gaze crashed to the floor. This truly seemed to be the end this time, eh? No matter how many beautiful moments they had, no matter how much they liked each other... in the end they stood on this very spot yet again and again. In the end, it always came down to this. Reisi would not yield, wouldn´t take a step back and yet, he wished it would have been different… for the ultimate certainty that they could never be together, broke his heart in half.  
  
Pushing back all of his feelings, he looked up, wanting to see Mikoto's face once more before they went their separate ways. But at that moment, their gondola came to a halt and the door was thrown open with a jerk. Mikoto was already standing, his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. His eyes squinted to the side, his voice was flat and final. "...Thank you for today. But I think this is as far as it should go..."  
  
At this very moment, when Suoh stepped out of the gondola and turned his back on him at last, Reisi felt a pain so brutal it belittled everything he had previously experienced. In slow motion, he saw the red-haired man getting further and further away from him, just keeping on running without turning around one more time. It made his heart shiver so hard, for the blink of an eye he truly thought it would stop beating entirely. The pain that followed felt like a flash splitting through a tree. It brought an uncomfortable, cold tingling to his fingertips, much like the feeling of fear swathing him with its lethal tentacles. And suddenly, he lost all rationality he had. All of a sudden, he lost himself in the deadly vortex of his feelings.  
  
With a big step, he fought his way out of the gondola, stumbled down the stairs and pushed his way through the crowd. He couldn´t think, just knew he wanted one thing only. And when he saw it, he couldn´t hold back anymore. In just a few steps, he had caught up with Mikoto, grabbed his arm and forced him to a stop. He wasn´t in his right mind, otherwise, he would have never done what he did now. With a jerk, he tore the red-haired man around to face him, put his fingers to his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Their lips met in a gruff, clumsy movement that prompted the red-haired man to push him away instinctively. But Reisi didn´t let that happen, pulling him closer to himself, pressed his lips against his. It was only half as electrifying as he had hoped, only half as tenderly or cathartic as he had imagined. It took a few seconds until Mikoto gave up his defense and bowed his lips softly under the approach. Only a few more seconds before the kiss became gentle and robbed Reisi of the air he needed to breathe. But he didn´t move, had no intentions to let the kiss get more intimate. He just held Mikoto firmly, stroked his cheek to his temple, to his ears, inhaling his scent so deeply he became dizzy.  
  
Slowly their lips broke apart until Reisi noticed he was trembling from head to toe. He dared not to look up, could hardly even keep his eyes open. He knew they stared - that all around them people were staring at them: Two men kissing in the middle of a crowded street. This only made the beating of his heart worse. And yet, Reisi shook it off and whispered.  
  
„Mikoto… I won´t renounce my throne… but I won´t let you go either. There has to be some other way. …I _really_ want to be with you. I need you… so please… don´t go. I know we can make it work. You are one of the most important things in my life. And I don´t want to hide anymore. …I don´t care if they look… and I don´t care if they know who I am.” Slowly, very slowly, he raised his head to gaze into those golden eyes that had stolen his heart. He felt his breath slipping from him, his heart giving a painful jump, but he continued to stare into these eyes, wanting to never let go of them again. „…I will stand by you, no matter what. I don´t care if they criticize me for it… you´re the only one I want. …And I won´t let you disappear from my life again…”  
  
Just for a moment, he could see how the redhead’s face crumbled underneath. He couldn´t really see how he reacted, couldn´t see how he took it because when he opened his mouth again to prove how much he meant to him, it was Mikoto, who pulled him into his arms. The kiss that followed was in no way comparable to what they had done before. This kiss almost swept him off his feet, made a hot, warm shock jolt through his body, resulting in forgetting everything around them. It was Mikoto now who brushed his fingers through his hair, Mikoto who eagerly pressed him against his body, heaving for breath under the stifling kiss. It was Mikoto who no longer wanted to let him go. And it filled Reisi's heart with so much happiness, he seemed about to burst. His cold fingers clung to him, trying not to lose balance, not to get lost in this kiss for good. But it was already too late, for he had been lost from the very beginning. Never wanting to be found.   
  
The black-haired man heaved for air between the deep kisses and still didn´t want to interrupt it in any way. His eyes flickered, as he blinked toward the man in front of him. What he encountered, however, were two golden eyes looking at him longingly, wanting him to fall even deeper into this golden sea. Unable to resist the eerie urge to kiss him, he leaned forward again. But before their lips could touch once more, a loud noise and a finger on his shoulder abruptly interrupted them.  
  
Befuddled, bewildered, Reisi turned his head to a young man whose face scowled with disgust. He wrinkled his nose and pursed his lips in a derogatory gesture, as he eyeballed the two men thoroughly.   
  
"What are ye fags? You want trouble or what? There are children here, you bastards!"  
  
The black-haired man didn´t understand and eyed him confusedly. "What?"   
  
The young lad in front of them just looked back at his friends - who weren´t overly enthusiastic by his behavior - and winked at them confidently. When he turned his head around again, Reisi noticed that he was drunk. The man mumbled something, but it didn´t make him less aggressive.   
  
"You suckers asking for trouble huh? You need someone to rearrange your faces, so be it! You need someone to show you your place! Oh, how I hate you fagots. You should all be shot dead!"  
  
One of his friends drew closer and tried to calm him, still, the drunk man didn´t give in. As he approached in one provocative step, Mikoto suddenly pushed himself in front of Reisi.  His eyes were darker than the night.   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Reisi knew exactly what that meant and he knew very well he had to prevent it. His head cleared up all of a sudden as he pushed back Mikoto to pacify him. He looked deeply into these golden eyes and shook his head. The look he earned from Mikoto was more than tense. The redhead growled softly, his face contorted with rage and aggressiveness. Reisi was well aware he had to settle this matter quickly, did he want to prevent his friend from freaking out.   
  
Quickly, he, therefore, turned back to the rowdy man and built himself up to his full height. Some people watched, but not enough to hold him back. Reisi's expression grew colder, and he stared at the drunken man mercilessly.  
  
"We don´t want any trouble, so-"   
  
"Of course you want it!”, slurred the drunk man, beating demonstratively into his hollow fist. "C´m here, I'll make you lose some teeth!"   
  
He hated to lose and he was too proud to simply leave. Therefore, Reisi raised a hand high enough so that his opponent could see, though the rest of the others would not. His voice trembled with authority and would have made every sober man recede. But the man challenging him wasn´t sober. Thus, the King concentrated on his fingers, on his magic to drive him back with nothing but a small blue flame. When he tried to do it, however, he stopped abruptly, froze and stared at his hand in a flash of panic. And then it was already too late. The drunken man across from him raised his fist…  
  
And struck.  
  
  
Reisi saw stars dancing before his eyes for a moment, as he felt the blow harder than he had expected. A tingling pain spread through his cheek, his jaw, his nose and turned into a cold tugging. He stumbled back just one step but kept his balance nonetheless. His vision, however, was clouded, pitch-black for an entire, petrified breath. Panic nestled in his heart and he felt an icy chill running through him, much like touched by a ghost with its icy dead fingers. His eyes widened in shock and only piece by piece did he realize what had happened.    
  
With a jerk, his head snapped back up and his vision cleared, only to encounter exactly what he had feared. Mikoto thrashed against the drunken man, holding his collar with one hand and hitting his nose with the other.  The redhead´s face was contorted with rage and bloodlust, his eyes glowing like those of a demon. All around them, people recoiled, staring at them with eyes widened in shock, their faces rived with fear. As the drunk man eventually slid to the ground and Mikoto still wouldn´t stop, Reisi had finally sunk back into reality. He grabbed Mikoto and stuck his arms under his armpits to keep him from inflicting even more damage. The former King seemed to notice immediately who was restraining him, but it didn´t make him struggle any less. Growling like a lion, he tried to free himself from the grip, still looking bloodthirstily at the man before him.  
  
Although Reisi felt incredibly weak at that moment, he managed to pull his friend away further and make his voice snap sharply. "Stop it! You know very well that I’ll have to arrest you if you go on!"  
  
"Like I give a damn!" He snarled back, still trying to wrest free from him. "I’ll wipe the floor with him!“  
  
"Mikoto!" It was a hiss, but it almost sounded like begging. "Please, calm down. If we don´t get out of here immediately, I have to arrest you and that means I´ll have _all_ of Homra behind bars. Even Anna. Is it really worth it?"  
  
It wasn’t. The first few seconds still fighting, the redhead finally gave up. He broke away from the grip of his friend and stared down at the drunk, who had dared to attack them. The man looked pretty battered and the crowd around them still stared at them in shock. Mikoto gave him one last threatening glance before he grabbed Reisi's hand and started to run.  
  
The crowd dodged them as if they were oil poured into water. Only towards the end of the road where no one knew of their dispute, it became difficult to move forward. Nevertheless, Mikoto wouldn´t let go of him, rushed forward until they had left the amusement park and had found refuge in a dark alley. Breathing heavily, they finally came to a stop. The twilight above them had made room for the night and the only light in the sky was coming from a lantern close by. All around them, it became quiet; no one here knew of what had just happened. At the end of the deserted alley was a stream of people, happily sliding past them without even noticing. Fortunately. Otherwise, he wouldn´t have known what to do.  
  
Unable to think straight, Munakata Reisi stared down at himself, his breath trembling with agitation, his gaze blind of fear. He tried to activate his magic, but he didn´t find it. No matter what he did, he couldn´t feel it anymore.   
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming closer, making him wince. When his head lifted, he saw Mikoto in front of him, his face hard as stone. He was angry, no question. His voice trembled, but he held back still.   
  
"What was that just now?"  
  
The black-haired man opened his mouth, but no words came. Instead, he shook his head in disbelief. That caused the rage in these golden eyes to sparkle even brighter. But instead of shouting at him again, he growled, staring at his nose.   
  
"You've got blood there..."   
  
Startled, Reisi fumbled for his nose and discovered blood on his fingertips. It tore him even deeper into the abyss of despair. He absently wiped the back of his hand over his nose, half-turned from his friend. Still, he tried to clear his head, to put his thoughts together, but it just wasn´t possible. He simply didn´t understand what had happened.  
  
A very long moment there was silence. The Blue King didn´t notice how his former nemesis was glaring at him, he was too absorbed in his own world. Both men were unable to understand the situation, weren´t able to realize what had happened at all. But Suoh Mikoto was not a very patient man and so he took a step towards his friend. His words were still tense and angry, but a lot smoother than before.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
His head shook in disbelief, Reisi stared at his hand. When he was about to reply, a huge lump grew in his throat and made it hard to breathe. For a few seconds, he formed soundless words before he finally had the courage to answer. His voice was ragged and almost intimidated.   
  
"...I couldn´t use my powers."  
  
It took him a few seconds before these words truly reached him. His golden eyes widened and he frowned. "What...?"   
  
Another shake of his head. "...I don´t understand it either. I wanted to threaten him with my magic, but when I tried to activate it... "  
  
And again, silence filled the cold air between them. Mikoto didn´t know what to say, didn´t even know what he felt. But just as he reached out to him, reached out to touch him, the black-haired man stiffened and his face darkened.   
  
"...Weismann!"  
  
Completely haphazardly, Mikoto stared at him, but Reisi didn´t really notice. Instead, he stared straight ahead. "It has to be his doing... so that's what he was talking about. …How dare he... "  
  
From one second to the next, he whirled around and stomped back towards the road. Mikoto just managed to grab his arm and stop him. His gaze was serious and betrayed little of his inner confusion. "Where are you going?"   
  
Reisi looked at him from over his shoulder, his eyes revealing that nothing would be able to stop him now. "I´m paying Weismann a visit... He´s responsible for what happened… and he owes me an explanation."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
  
"What?" Reisi's gaze distorted somewhat and he didn´t seem too enthusiastic about the idea. "Why?"  
  
But Mikoto's face showed that nothing would stop him either. He stared at him as if every blink meant his sudden death.  "I also have a bone to pick with that guy. And besides... our date isn´t over yet. Don´t think you can buzz off like that again. We’re not done yet ..."  
  
Clearly unhappy with this result, the man with the violet eyes watched him for a long moment before he eventually hissed quietly and said no more. Instead, he began to move and trudged ahead, whirling through the softly falling snow. He didn´t look back or to the side, his eyes screwed tightly to what lay ahead of him. He tried not to tolerate this fear inside his heart, but he already knew the answer to his questions. Still, he couldn´t stop himself from running faster and faster. At that moment, nothing truly mattered to him but being certain about this.   
  
  
___________  
  
  
  
A sigh, then a "poof" - the sound of him flopping wearily onto the couch. He was so exhausted, he sunk into his sofa like a wet bag of sand and closed his eyes. He had a bit of a headache, but he had no desire to take an aspirin now. Instead, he began to massage his forehead, trying to relax. This should indeed be possible, now that he was all alone for once.  
  
For a short instance, he looked around the room to make sure he really was on his own – unnecessarily, Kamamoto had Anna picked up hours ago and Mikoto had been on his _date_ for half an eternity now. With this last thought, his mouth twisted. He really had no desire to think about that. For weeks he hadn´t had the apartment for himself. As much as he liked the two, he needed his freedom and he needed his apartment for himself, even if just once. Wearily, he stretched out his limbs and made himself more comfortable. Really, playing mom for others wasn´t easy at all. All the more grateful he was that Kamamoto had decided to let Anna stay with him for a few days. Especially now, that Mikoto had self-destructively decided to get involved with this guy _again_. He really didn´t want Anna noticing what this meant between these two.  
  
And again a sigh, as he lowered his tired eyelids. Actually, he had intended to relax this evening: maybe watch a movie or read a book or cook something delicious. Instead, he had been working all day in the bar and cleaned up his apartment when he got home. Now, he wasn´t in the mood for anything except perhaps sleeping. That´d really be something... _sleep_. Sometimes he still wished he would eventually wake up from this dream and everything would be as before. As if the last few weeks wouldn´t have happened. Powerless, he shook his head, for he knew that it was no use to have such thoughts. It was much more important to stay in reality rather than mourn the past.  
  
In his mind, thoughts were flying around as he recapitulated the last days. Aside from the drama between these two psychos, Izumo had been trying to focus on Homra. The bar would soon be back in a good condition and he believed that the others processed Totsuka’s death slowly. In addition, Yata had been released two days ago. He had hardly seen him since. Something was wrong with him, the boy didn´t seem to be in a particularly good mood. He had coldly dismissed all of his questions and requested to be left alone. The blond man could only guess what had happened, but he knew that it hadn´t been something good. Izumo wouldn´t force him and frankly, he had enough problems himself. Yata would eventually talk to someone about his worries – whoever that might be.    
  
With a yawn, Izumo closed his eyes wearily. Maybe he would fall asleep right here, he was too lazy to go to his bedroom now. Apathetically, he glanced over at his phone, but he had received no messages. He was still waiting for Seri-chan to call or come over in a beautiful dress. He had even told her he was free this evening. Perhaps fate just didn´t like him. He really wondered what he had done wrong. At last, his eyelids closed completely and the fatigue overcame him so that he finally dozed off.  
  
It was only for a few minutes, he was able to comfortably nap on his sofa before a high-pitched noise promptly tore him from his sleep. Panicked, startled he straightened up and he looked half-blindly around the apartment. The clock was ticking quietly on his shelf and gave him no indication of what had just happened. Confused, he rubbed his head and closed his eyes. He was about to lie down again when the noise came for the second time. This time he recognized it: it was the ringing of his door. Someone was standing in front of his apartment. Oh God, he hoped it wasn´t Munakata Reisi again...  
  
Cumbersome, he stood up and shuffled to the door. For a long moment, he had actually considered pretending that he wasn´t home. But there was still a tiny chance that Seri had changed her mind. And he really didn´t want to miss that. Hastily, Izumo stroked through his hair and over his clothes, before he opened the door. There could have been dozens of people ringing at his door this time of night: Mikoto, who had forgotten his key, Kamamoto wanting to get something for Anna, his neighbor who complained about _everything_ , or a member of Scepter 4 bossing him around, even Seri in a beautiful evening gown. The person, however, who now stood before him made him blink in surprise.  
  
In front of him was a little man, who had his beanie pulled low over his face. He glanced up briefly, then turned his head to the side, bit his lip ashamedly. For a moment, he scratched the floor with the sole of his shoe, before he finally squeezed a few words from his throat. Yata's voice was a whisper as if he feared they were being watched.   
  
"Can we talk, Kusanagi-san...?"  
  
  
___________  
  
  
Right before him, through the front of the perfectly cleaned windows, a gigantic panorama of lights, of shadows and snow presented itself. He loved this view, especially at night when every light seemed to represent a soul, like in the river of Styx. It was at least as beautiful as the magic of the Golden King, like the stars, planets, and galaxies he could create out of nothing. With a gentle smile on his lips, he closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. Really, it felt great – much better than he had expected. And he truly wondered why he hadn´t done this much earlier.   
  
Behind him, he heard footsteps but that didn´t agitate him. He rather chose to enjoy this unique view from the top floor of the headquarters of the Golden King for just a tiny bit longer. The man behind him stopped and his voice was gently ebbing in the room, creating a soft echo.  
  
"Weismann. They´re here."  
  
There was a short sigh, followed by a gentle smile. The white-haired man looked over his shoulder at his old friend, who didn´t look particularly thrilled.   
  
"Oh? They sure took their time."  
  
The Golden King replied nothing, just looked at him in silence and crossed his arms. Thereupon, Weismann scratched at his temple and turned around completely to face him. "What is it?"   
  
Kokujōji's eyes narrowed even more. "You´re much too carefree, as per usual. Eventually, this might cost you your head."  
  
Shiro just shrugged and smiled innocently. “Maybe. But not today.”  
  
A man disguised with a rabbit mask appeared beside them and bowed. "The Blue King asks for admittance."  
  
"Let them enter." The Silver King replied, still carefree while tugging briefly at his clothes before he took a few steps toward the door and rehearsed his best smile. He wasn´t afraid this situation might escalate. Not with the Blue King, at least.  
  
The massive door opened with a heavy, loud creaking and two men entered the huge, half-lit room. Munakata Reisi approached him with large, brisk steps, apparently abandoning his dear formalities, and came to a halt about four feet away from his superiors.  Mikoto followed him only half-heartedly and eventually positioned himself at his side. Weismann noticed this only casually, his attention focused mainly on the black-haired man before him, whose suppressed anger was quite evident. Adolf K. Weismann didn´t make it particularly better with him bowing before the Blue King as a gesture of formality.   
  
"Ahhh, the Blue King and former Red King. What an honor to welcome you both."  
  
But Munakata Reisi truly wasn´t in the mood for such formalities. He tried to stay calm, but his gaze was as venomous as the bite of a snake. "...Allow me to skip these formalities, Your Excellency. But I couldn´t help but notice that you executed some changes..."  
  
Weismann began to smile softly, though he politely closed his eyes and raised himself slowly from the bow. "You´ve observed quite right. I´ve done what I have deemed necessary, Blue King. For too long I´ve let my discovery operate unheeded, but it's time that I take responsibility. And that´s what I did exactly."  
  
It really took all of his strength to remain calm, though he couldn´t resist a sharp comment. "...And I thought I would get a three months' notice if you wanted to get rid of me."   
  
The Silver King seemed to find that funny. He smiled briefly, then shook his head. "This change affects not only you, Blue King. I´m guessing you´re referring to the fact that you can´t use your magic anymore. Well, this is because I´ve decided to destroy the Dresden Slates."  
  
He could see exactly how these violet eyes widened in a mixture of shock and panic. Beside him the Golden King became restless, but Shiro was not deterred. His expression became more serious, a little more soothing. "I've decided to do this because it posed too great a danger. A risk I didn´t want to carry on my shoulders any longer. I have long struggled with this decision, but in the end, it is for the best. Thanks to the Slates, Japan was almost destroyed twice. The Slates take lives and they only ensure chaos. They couldn´t fulfill their original purpose. That's why I saw no other way out."  
  
Munakata Reisi's face darkened, twitched with rage. He tried hard to remain calm to the outside, though he didn´t particularly do well.  "May I know why the other kings were not informed thereof? Do we have no right of co-decision in this matter?"  
  
The white-haired man smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to be informed in that way. I am aware that I disrespected the opinions of many, but this is my work and I alone bear the responsibility for its consequences." His hand briefly waved over to his old friend. "The Golden King and I have made this decision together. It is for the best. As long as the Dresden Slates exist, there will always be tragedies; there will always be people who abuse their power. I cannot let that happen. I hope you understand, Blue King."  
  
From the corner of his eye, Mikoto saw Munakata refraining from talking back. He stared at the Silver King as if he wanted to attack him, but instead, his voice sounded dry and dusty.  
  
"Forgive me, but I cannot accept that. The city will fall into chaos if the Dresden Slates no longer work. How are we supposed to fight the Strains? How will we preserve peace and order when the Slates are no more? Corruption and tragedies will always occur – with or without the Slates. But with them, we at least have a chance!"  
  
For the blink of an eye, the white-haired man went silent. He took a second before his gaze wandered to the former Red King. "Suoh Mikoto, you have experienced the horrors of the Slates first hand: the destruction of the fire, the pain and the intrigues of another king, the loss of a friend – all due to the sole existence of the Dresden Slates. Tell me... would you like another King to endure it? That a Red King is chosen once more, slowly scorching under the fire of Slates?"  
  
Reisi's head snapped to Mikoto and he looked at him without being able to breathe. The former king noticed that very well and it stabbed his heart, but he couldn´t look at Reisi. He needed a moment until he finally answered. "...No."   
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Reisi clenching his hands into fists, but Mikoto just tried to blank this out. Instead, he stared at the two men before him, challenging them with a hot but oddly calm glare.   
  
"I think the Dresden Slates should never have been found in the first place... And I never asked to be a King. I believe that it was high time to finally destroy them. ...However..."  
  
For a moment he paused, hesitated. But he already knew there was no other way and that he really needed to say this.  He took a deep breath, though his gaze remained unwaveringly straight on. "...However, I think you´re making a mistake if you force Munakata Reisi to give up his throne. ...The Blue King has shown that he is able to protect the city, even when all signs pointed to its end. He lives for this work, he would always opt for the good of the city, would never endanger anyone for selfish reasons. His work always comes first... and that's why you´re blind if you deny someone like him to protect the city... Yes, I´m an example of the chaos that the Dresden Slates can bring. He, however... he is an example for the insurance of order and peace they also allow. ...As long as he is the Blue King, you don´t have to worry about the Dresden Slates driving this country into chaos..."  
  
Mikoto was very well aware of how Reisi was now staring at him, but he chose to blank it out. He didn´t want to see, didn´t want to be confronted with it. But he had realized it now, had accepted it now. Reisi would always be who he was, he wouldn´t change for him. And that's what he liked about him. And if he gave up all of this for him, he was no longer the man with whom he had fallen in love with.  
  
Weismann looked surprised for a short moment until a quiet smile reappeared on his lips. "Maybe I didn´t express myself accurately. There is no turning back, the Dresden Slates will soon have completely lost their magic. Neither you nor I are Kings anymore. But that doesn´t mean that we´re not appreciating Munakata Reisi's skills." He now turned to said man and watched him patiently. "...Even if the Slates are no more, Scepter 4 will continue to play a significant role in the monitoring of the city. That you lost your magic does not mean you will lose your post, Munakata Reisi."  
  
With wide eyes, still holding his breath, he stared at him and looked like a deer hit by the headlights of a car. Adolf K. Weismann knew he had to take advantage of this moment. He was smiling at the Blue King now, genuinely and honestly.  
  
"...The fact that our magic disappears doesn´t mean that we´ll be robbed of who we are. We value and appreciate your intelligence and your abilities. Although the Dresden Slates are destroyed, we need you to protect the city. I firmly believe we can. Yes, our magic has given us many chances and opportunities, has brought us closer together… nevertheless, it is far too great a risk, it has a way to destructive potential. …My original goal was to use this magic to strengthen friendships, to provide a place for people to belong to, to bring people joy. But now I know that you don´t need magic skills to make friends. We don´t have to be anything "special" to be accepted or loved. …We don´t need this magic because in fact… it only stands in our way. In fact… it only prevents us from being together."  
  
He briefly glanced at Suoh, then back to Munakata, still smiling gently. "Look at the both of you. A few weeks ago you were sworn enemies, but now you stand before me side by side. What drove you apart were the Dresden Slates. It was their magic that caused you to fight against each other, made friends to enemies, causing even the little things to escalate. I don´t want that anymore. I don´t want all this hassle and this fighting. ...I know that it is painful to give up something like this. But that doesn´t mean the end. The fact that we lose our magic also means that there will no longer be any powerful enemies. I know we will make it together and I´m certain we will learn from our mistakes."  
  
Munakata Reisi stared at him as if he was clinging to something as if he still wouldn´t admit what happened. He didn´t answer, didn´t seem to know what to say. The red-haired man next to him silently eyed the floor and had nothing more to say. It was Adolf K. Weismann who tilted his head and crossed his arms behind his back.   
  
"Oh and by the way, Munakata Reisi. ...The Dresden Slates have been losing power since yesterday. …You´ve been the whole day without your power and yet you´ve only realized it now. …Doesn´t that tell you enough?"  
  
The former king with the violet eyes swallowed hard and felt reality slipping away from him. Defeated, his gaze crashed to the ground and he bowed his head as if he had nothing to add. Isana Yashiro could only imagine what was going on inside the Blue King’s heart. All he could do was hope, wishing that these two men understood the full extent of his words. One last time he smiled at them.   
  
"Again: I'm sorry that you had to learn of it this way, but the decision is irreversible. Please understand. If you don´t have any further questions, you may go now."  
  
For a long moment, there was silence, and none of the men moved. It almost seemed as if time had frozen – at least that´s what it felt like for the former Blue King. Vanquished, he tilted his head to discharge and turned to go. His steps were slow and yet, they echoed throughout the room like through a hollow skeleton. His posture was upright, yet bent and little majestic. He seemed absent and barely himself. Just a moment, Mikoto looked after him like that until he eyed the Silver and Golden King one last time and started following his friend. It took only a few seconds before the great door was closed and they had left the room behind them. Reisi hadn´t even noticed him. Instead, he was walking absent-mindedly toward the elevator – a sight that angered the redhead even more. With a jerk, he grabbed Reisi´s shoulder to stop him and stared straight into his eyes, when they finally faced each other again.  
  
"Don´t you dare run away again…"  
  
As Reisi faced him, Mikoto shivered. He looked close to tears, although there were no indications he´d really start to cry. It caused the former king to hold his breath. When Reisi noticed how hurt he was, he hastily directed his gaze to the ground and pushed away from Mikoto. His voice was low, yet, still strong enough to speak his mind.   
  
"…I'm sorry Mikoto, but our date is over. I´ll text you... tomorrow... or the day after, okay? …But ...right now ...I need some time for myself. I hope you understand…"  
  
 Confused, almost anxiously staring at him, the man with the golden eyes shook his head. "What is this now? Are you serious?"  
  
"...Yes. Please respect that.  ...I need some time to cope with everything. I need some time for myself. Okay...?"  
  
It seemed to Mikoto as if he was close to swallowing his tongue as if his head was close to explode. He wanted to scream at him, felt the urge to stop him from going, to tell him he could forget about that! But another part of him knew this would only make it worse. With all the strength he had left, he tried to act like an adult and to say the right thing in this situation. Though even as these words escaped his lips, they felt wrong and stupid – but still, he did it for him.   
  
"...Okay. If that´s what you want…"  
  
What followed was a dull nod. Then Reisi turned away from him and took the elevator without even looking back. It drove Mikoto crazy. Why had it always had to end this way? Why did one of them always have to run away from the other? This was truly killing him! When the elevator closed its doors and the display indicated it was on its way down, Mikoto began to growl angrily. He couldn´t accept this. He had enough of it. This time he would fight for what he thought was right. He wouldn´t let himself be pushed around like this any longer.


	11. Blazing Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Reisi and how will Mikoto deal with him?

## Blazing Scars

 

The clock was ticking and its sound was so loud, it almost drove him crazy. The noise didn´t particularly help him to calm down, it made him even more nervous instead. Had the ticking of clocks always been as loud or was only this one so unbearable? He swallowed and tried not to look up. His eyes went straight down to his hands folded insecurely in his lap. From the kitchen, he heard a faint clatter followed by footsteps that aimed in his direction. He grasped for some air as he spotted the large statue of the man from the corner of his eye, staring into nothingness. A glass and a bottle of Coke were placed in front of him and then the tall blond man sat himself down in the chair opposite him. He said nothing, just poured himself a glass and sipped briefly at the swirling, sugary drink. After that, there was silence.    
  
Yata knew he had to look up eventually, that he had to face Kusanagi-san like a man, but he couldn´t do it. Instead, he sat on the couch with bowed shoulders and wanted to crawl under a stone and die. He didn´t know where to start, what to say, how to begin this goddamn issue at all. But he eventually had to talk to someone. And Kusanagi-san was the only one he trusted, the only one who would handle this like a grown-up... at least he hoped so. Unbeknownst to him, Yata took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He bowed to hide this act of uncertainty.  
  
"Thank you for welcoming me, Kusanagi-san. And thanks for the Coke..."  
  
The blond man raised an eyebrow and sighed. Something really must´ve been going on with Yata, he never was this polite otherwise. He rubbed his forehead briefly, closed his eyes, trying to be calm.  
  
"Okay, Yata... what's wrong?"  
  
That caused the teenager to stutter again and left him completely speechless for a moment before he bowed his head even lower to hide his face. "Ah... uhm... well..."  
  
"Does it have something to do with Fushimi-san?"  
  
Promptly, Yatagarasu Misaki blushed and clenched his hands. "...W-w-what makes you think it´s because of him...?"  
  
Another sigh sounded, but this time it was quieter. Izumo sipped his drink very collectedly. "...´s not hard to guess. If you´re in a foul mood, most of the time it´s because of him. ...So ...what happened? Did he bother you while you were in prison? I was assured, he´d be kept away from you."  
  
Yata grimaced and looked away. "...Kept away from me? Pah... as if the Blues cared for the well-being of their inmates..."  
  
"So _it is_ because of Fushimi-san?"  
  
It required a lot of strength to answer this question with a nod. His head felt hot and he completely helpless. "...Yes..."  
  
For a brief moment, Izumo eyed his protégé and longed for a cigarette. Actually, he was weary of all those heartbreaks and fears of other people, but sending Yata away was simply not an option. After all, they were like his children, his brothers - at least that´s how it felt to him sometimes. And no matter how sick he was of being exposed to the problems of others, he couldn´t help but give him an open ear. He didn´t look directly at him, but rather weighed the Coke bottle in his hands back and forth as if he needed the distraction. "I suppose something bad has happened... otherwise you'd be angry, as always when you meet him."  
  
Yata nodded again, it really was incredibly difficult for him. Once again, he took a deep breath, gathering strength to finally speak out. His voice was low and a little tattered.  
  
"He... uh... he talked to me."  
  
"Talked?" Izumo truly seemed surprised. "You mean without you two yelling at each other?"  
  
Once again, Yata´s head went red and he hissed ashamedly. "Yes... something like that... He was different than usual and said he only wanted to talk to me... nothing more... he was calm and serious."  
  
The blond man frowned. "...What did he want to talk about?"  
  
Yata´s mouth opened to speak, but when words wanted to come out, he rasped softly and cleared his throat. His eyes roamed restlessly through the living room, trying to find a place to hold onto - pointlessly. His mouth was dry and he could feel the excitement, the confusion throbbing hotly in his temples. Really, Kusanagi Izumo had never seen his friend so nervous and embarrassed and it made him curious. For a few moments, he tolerated his shamed hesitation before he finally dug deeper.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
That finally caused Yata´s head to glow crimson and he closed his eyes briefly, snarling. "Yeah man... it's all wrong... this can´t be right man... I mean ... all these years and now this. Out of the blue! I mean... he´s not quite right in the head!"  
  
"...Did he make fun of your name again?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Did he call Homra stupid?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Did he try to threaten you and your mother by blackmail?"  
  
"That's not it!"  
  
Yata was frightened by his own voice and gasped nervously for air. He shut his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. In his lungs, there was a stinging, in his throat a lump so big he could hardly breathe, and yet, he didn´t want to hold it back any longer. He finally had to talk about it. His teeth dug into his lip and he shook his head.  
  
"...He told me that… he likes me... goddammit..."  
  
"Huh?" Izumo looked surprised and couldn´t grasp the situation for a moment. "He likes you?"  
  
"Yeah ..." His head felt as if it was about to explode. He tore his hands in the air and was gesturing wildly, dubbing his insecurity with anger. "Can you believe that? He said he likes me... but not as a friend ... not as brothers or something ...H-h-he... he said he wants to be with me... That I'm the only person who matters to him... that I'm the only one he wants to be with..."  
  
A brief moment of silence followed, but before Izumo could even answer, the teenager furiously tore at his hair.  
  
"Gaahh! I´m so sick of him and his lies! I mean: come on! This couldn´t be true! I mean… boys don´t fall in love with boys! And he knows I like girls! This is ridiculous! I don´t even know where this came from! We were friends. We are enemies! But this? What the hell!“ Yata downright glowed with shame and when he became aware that he had finally shared this experience with someone, a wave of disgrace overcame him. He hung his head and resisted the urge to hide his face behind his hands. „God… I´m so sorry to bother you with this, Kusanagi-san. I bet you think I´m crazy… Who in the world has problems like this… God…"  
  
It was good that Yata couldn´t look at his host at this very second because Izumo seemed pretty unimpressed. He really wondered if this was fate. He wondered if he magically attracted these relationship problems as if his friends would simply always choose the people that made it difficult for them. And yet, Yats´s story didn´t surprise in the slightest. He always got such vibes from Fushimi, but he didn´t think he would eventually jump over his shadow. That Yata hadn’t gotten it all these years, couldn´t even surprise him anymore. He really liked him, but to be honest, he really wasn´t the brightest. Nevertheless, it was his job now to help him. Therefore, Izumo took a deep breath and leaned forward.  
  
"Well... you'd be surprised, you're not the only one with such problems..."  
  
Ashamed, Yata squinted to look at him, his cheeks crimson. "Yeah? You mean you know someone who's also pestered by someone who calls himself a "friend" but is secretly in love with him?"  
  
Hahaha… funny.  "Kind of. You´re certainly not the only one with twisted love problems." Shortly, Izumo lowered his eyes before he smiled gently at the teen. "So don´t worry. Your problem isn´t any weirder than those of most other people. …Lots of men are in love with other men." And somehow they were all gathering around him… Tough luck, huh?  
  
Thereupon, Yata's gaze crashed right back to the ground and his voice cracked, dangerously. "But I'm not in love with him!" Hearing these words aloud, he winced and bit hard on his lip. „I mean, I don´t know! How am I supposed to know what I feel? This is crazy! How did this even happen? This is all so sudden, I can´t understand him at all! One second he hates me and abandons me, the other second he´s in love with me?! How does that even make sense?"  
  
"Well..." Izumo´s eyes also went to the ground and he felt strangely burdened with this question. Unconsciously, he stroked over the label of his bottle and peeled it off solely with his eyes. "Sometimes you do things you don´t want to do… sometimes you think you know what you want, but you actually don’t. Sometimes it needs a lot of time and hurt to make you realize what you really want to do and who you want to be with. I bet Fushimi didn´t realize it for a long time, too. I bet he was confused as well and that´s why he did all these things. Maybe he realized he was too dependent on you and tried to block you off, but when he was alone again, he realized he wanted to be with you instead. …Sometimes this happens. It´s not uncommon…"  
  
Yata looked at his counterpart without even trying to breathe. Downcast by this response, he lowered his head and began to think. He really was horribly confused, couldn´t grasp any of his feelings properly, didn´t understand what was going on inside of him. His head shook and he felt a pain growing inside his chest. His voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"Even if he did tell the truth… even if he… if he really… likes me… how can I be sure? …How can I be sure, I feel the same for him as he does for me? I don´t know what I feel. He´s my friend… but… that´s it. How am I supposed to react? He expects an answer, doesn´t he? But how am I supposed to know what to tell him? …I´m so confused…"  
  
This time, Izumo smiled and closed his eyes for a second. Yeah, this really was familiar. It reminded him of Mikoto when they had been younger. These two truly were two peas in a pot. And yet, when he thought about it, when he really thought about the answer he was going to give to Yata, he knew it was true for Mikoto as well. People did things out of anguish, out of fear to be rejected or because they were too dependent on others. People really did change and sometimes it was worth another try. This insight almost made him feel bad for Munakata – almost. But he didn´t want to think about these two freaks now. They would figure out their own mess. And he would accept whatever outcome it would be… he guessed. He wanted to give it a try, at least.  
  
“…Don´t push yourself, it´s okay if you´re confused. That´s perfectly normal. You don´t have to answer right away if you´re not sure. Just take your time to figure out what´s going on inside of you. Fushimi has a wicked and twisted personality and… to be honest, he´s not a very easy or nice person… but I don´t think he would be joking about that. You two have a long history together and he hurt you pretty badly. Just take your time… eventually, you´ll see what you want. And if it´s to be with him, well then be with him. And if not, then don´t. Don´t feel obliged or guilty. You feel what you feel and are who you are. You´ll figure it out, I´m sure of it.”  
  
A slow nod shook his body and immersed him in silence. Izumo still smiled and felt more at peace than he had before. Weird, wasn´t it? But now, for the first time, he thought he could actually accept Mikoto and Munakata as a couple. After all that had happened, he could at least give them a chance. The blond barkeeper was too deep in thoughts to realize that Yata was nodding his head and closing his eyes to take a deep breath. He still seemed troubled, confused and embarrassed, but at least this time there was a small, hopeless smile flickering on the corner of his mouth, a smile of genuine gratitude.  
  
“Thank you, Kusanagi-san… thanks a lot…”  
  
_______________________  
  
  
He took a hard, deep drag of his cigarette as if all his anger would fade away just by exhaling the bitter smoke. But it didn´t and he had a hard time remaining calm. Unhappy, he threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it underneath his shoes while he eyed the windows of a certain apartment. There was no light, but he knew he was there. He had to be. It seemed like hours since he started searching for him. Making a commotion at the Specter 4 HQ and looking for him at all the places he could think of didn´t particularly help. It stressed him out even more instead. He was so angry at him, at these other Kings, even at himself. Why wasn´t anything ever going as he hoped it would be? He was so sick and tired of everything. When would he ever have time to rest? He really needed a break and he finally needed to be sure. So this was it, his last exit. The last place he would be going to tonight. And he would beat up this guy if he didn’t open that door.  
  
With fast, abrasive steps, he climbed the staircase up to his floor, took a turn and reached his door. No one was awake, it seemed. It was in the middle of the night, but Mikoto couldn´t care less. Reisi wouldn´t sleep, anyway. Not after what happened, at least. The thought made him angry once again. Yes, he had wanted Reisi to give up his power to be with him… but not like that. He knew exactly how that felt, how it felt to be robbed of something this big, this powerful. He didn´t want Reisi to go through the same he had just weeks ago. He even had accepted Reisi´s terms. All this for nothing? Why would something like this happen now of all times? They had been so close… they had been so close to trying again, but then everything had gone wrong. And even though Reisi had said he wanted to be alone, Mikoto just couldn´t grant him this wish. He knew he was selfish, but he didn´t want to be alone now. He wanted to be with him. He just needed to see him, to listen to his voice, to feel his presence next to him. There was no way he would go home like this.  
  
Just for another second, he hesitated before he knocked at the door in two loud and hard strokes.  
  
There was no response, but he hadn´t expected that anyway. This was one thing Reisi truly did excel in: to seal himself off from the rest of the world. So he knocked again and rang the bell, long and loud enough so that he had to hear it. Hell, it was loud enough to wake the whole corridor. He didn´t mind, as long as he got why he came here. Trying to remain calm and soothe his anger, he waited and waited and waited. Nothing happened, but again, it didn´t surprise him in the slightest. He knocked once more, this time not as loud and when the door still wouldn´t open for him, he drew closer and listened.  
  
Of course, there was no sound from inside the apartment, so he couldn´t be sure Reisi was at home. Still, if he was, he might be standing on the other side of the door. It was as good as any chance he had. Therefore, he leaned closer and closed his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. His voice was soft, yet loud enough to be heard and still struggling to remain calm.  
  
“I know you´re there, Munakata. …I know you said you want to be alone, but I can´t take this. You can´t just toss me around like this, pushing me away whenever you like. Not now and not like this. We need to talk, I need to see you. Right now isn´t a good time to be alone. I´ve been cast away by you so many times now… don´t you think it´s time for what I want? I know you can hear me, so open the door… I just want to see you, I just want to talk to you. …I know what you´re going through and I´m sorry about what happened. But I don´t think you should be alone right now. And I don´t want to be alone right now, either. I can´t stand this thing between us still being unfinished. …I know it´s hard, but it´s always been difficult between us. And I don´t wanna give this up, yet. I need you to open this door… please…”  
  
  
Not a word, not a sound, no movement at all. He wondered if Reisi truly was at home. If not, he was talking to a door right now… hopelessly talking to no one. He didn´t mind that much. Had been making a fool of himself ever since he had met that man and he still didn´t bother. For a few seconds, he waited, leaning his head against the door, pressing his lips together. Inside his chest, a fierce storm was hauling, aching and dragging him further into the icy cold. He wasn´t ready to submit just yet. Instead, he breathed and tried not to think about how odd his words might sound.  
  
“I won´t go until you open that door. Even if I have to sleep at your doorstep… you know I can do that. I can sleep wherever I want. I won´t go away until we have talked. Even if you need all night to be ready. I will not go. …So please just open the door. …You owe me one, remember? …So please… for once… don´t leave me behind and let me come in…”  
  
Still nothing, though it only made the pain in his chest worse for a little bit. He didn’t expect him to open the door for him, anyway. Reisi was way too proud for that and maybe way too hurt. It made him angry once again, though it was overshadowed by the feeling of regret and solicitousness. God, he was able to relate to Reisi’s feelings too much right now. He just wished he could soothe his pain. Frustrated, Mikoto knocked again, this time very gently. He still listened for steps, noises or just a breath.  
  
“…Come on, Munakata… Don´t let me beg any more. Haven´t I pleaded enough? Are you that into me submitting myself to you? Enough to make me wait, even though I have waited for you so long already? Let me in… I´ve searched for you all night… I even bought you a stupid present… I´m sure you´ll like it… you´re into a lot of weird stuff, aren´t you? Heh… yeah, you are…”  
  
No response whatsoever and Mikoto felt the cold creeping around his veins, conquering him once again. What was it? Was he just stupid after all? Talking to a door, waiting for someone like this guy? Was this really worth it? …Shouldn´t he let it go already? Maybe he should have, but he couldn´t. He was still in love with this man. Enough to ignore all sanity and wait here in front of an apartment which might as well be empty. He really was making a fool of himself, wasn´t he? Still, it didn´t bother him one bit. He gladly played the fool for him, and only him.  
  
“Reisi… please…“, he begged, almost whispered.  
  
  
Did he hear something? And when the door began to move for just a bit, he thought his heart would stop. A small gap opened and through absolute darkness, he could see two violet eyes flickering behind a pair of glasses. The sight almost made him choke on his own breath. It made him shiver inside.  
  
The man behind the door opened the gab some more and made enough space for Mikoto to enter. Just for a small moment, the redhead hesitated until he accepted the invitation. When he stopped in the middle of the dark corridor, the door closed again and he could feel Reisi´s presence – much less overwhelming than ever before. Their eyes met in a silent, breathless and awkward moment. Mikoto wanted nothing more than to embrace him, to stroke through his hair, to taste his lips again. But he didn´t. Instead, he elevated his arm, holding up a white shopping bag. His voice was flat.  
  
“…Here, take this…”  
  
Reluctantly, the black-haired man accepted, taking a moment until he answered. “…What is it?”  
  
“You´ll see…” The awkward silence returned and nagged at them with its ugly, sharp teeth. Mikoto had a hard time holding himself back. He wanted to give Reisi at least a little bit of space, now that he had opened the door. He couldn´t even look at him. He feared he would lose control if he dived too deep into this beautiful violet. Instead, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers. “…Won´t you offer me some tea?”  
  
The man in front of him seemed a little taken aback. His voice was flat and very quiet but still irritated. “You don´t like tea…”  
  
“I might like it now…”  
  
A long moment, Reisi just stared at him, irritated, before he finally asked. “…Would you like some tea…?”  
  
“…Yeah…” his dark voice sounded quiet, followed by a soft nod. „…Yeah, I´d like some…“  
  
Another long pause settled before Reisi nodded as well and started to move. “…Please wait in the living room. …I´ll go make some.”  
  
A silent nod was his only answer until he obediently took off his shoes, switched on the light and went into the living room. To be nice and formal for once, the redhead sat down at the low table in the middle of the room and shifted in the stiff cushions. It wasn´t very comfortable, but he didn´t like the traditional Japanese style of living anyway. He wouldn´t complain, it was part of Reisi´s personality after all. So he sat down and waited, his gaze cruising through the living room. Unconsciously, he was searching for evidence, for evidence of how Reisi might be taking it. Losing his power must have hit him pretty hard. Did he cry? …Had he demolished his apartment out of a surge of anger? How had he spent these last hours? But no matter how much he searched, he didn´t find an answer.  
  
His head heavy, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to take a deep breath. He needed to calm down. The nice smell of this apartment helped him a lot with that. It filled his lungs with a soft and beautiful feeling that emitted slowly throughout the rest of his body. Another deep breath later, he was more at peace and could think clearly again. This time, he didn´t want to screw it up. This time would be different. He needed it to be different, at last.  
  
From the kitchen, he heard pottery clattering and a teapot whistling. Reisi should have opened the bag by now. Mikoto knew he might have had to bribe him and he didn´t know any better than to do it with the stuff he loved most: _matcha_ and _green tea chocolate_. Reisi had always said the ritual of a tea ceremony cooled him down, brought him a kind of inner peace. Maybe this time would be no different - he hoped. For a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, Mikoto just sat and waited. Reisi took a long time to prepare their tea and he didn´t know if it was because the black-haired man wanted to avoid him or because the tea really needed that much time. After what felt like 10 minutes, his friend finally entered the room, put the tea and a plate with sweets on the table and reluctantly sat next to him on the adjacent side of the table. Munakata didn´t look at him, his face was pale and without any emotion at all. He just reached for his cup and sipped on it for a very long moment. Mikoto couldn´t keep his eyes off of him and the sight hurt him more than he had expected. Frustrated, he also took a sip of his tea, but put it back on the table very quickly, disliking the slightly bitter taste of the strikingly green beverage.  
  
He didn´t know where to begin, so he just put one arm onto his bent knee and stared at the sweets he had bought. “…I´m sorry for what happened.”  
  
A slow sequence of silence made them drift apart until the former king answered – calmly and composed, his voice strained just a little bit. “…It´s not your fault.”  
  
“Well… I guess it kinda is. Had I been able to control my power, the whole incident a few weeks back wouldn´t have gone out of control.” As Reisi didn´t reply to that, Mikoto changed the subject. “How are you?”  
  
“…What do you think?” was his sole, dry answer.  
  
It didn´t really bother him, he had expected sarcasm and rudeness on his part. “I think you´re pretty bad. …And that´s why I don´t want you to be alone.”  
  
“…So you´re disregarding my earlier request for needing time alone to figure this out?”  
  
“Come on… you´ve been _disregarding_ my wishes since we first met. And besides… when I lost my powers… I didn´t want to be alone. …I needed you… but you just slammed a door in my face.”  
  
“I´m not like you.”  
  
“That´s very true. Still… I don´t think you should be alone. I know how you feel and I don´t want you to do anything stupid.”  
  
“Stupid like what?” his face was still motionless, though his voice developed a harsh tone. “…I can´t do anything. Without my powers, I´m a nothing. I´m not a king anymore… I´m just a regular guy catching some minor criminals.”  
  
“And here I always thought you liked doing just that.” It was the first smile on this evening and Mikoto meant it. “…At least I enjoyed you bossing me around in that prison cell.”  
  
“That´s not what I meant.”  
  
“I know.” The smile remained, even though it got more difficult for him. “…Losing your powers is hard… suddenly you´re so small and mediocre, you feel absolutely powerless and worthless. But you aren´t… at least not to me. I liked you way before you became a king and got that sexy uniform.”  
  
He felt the burning gaze Munakata Reisi threw at him now, but he didn´t mind. Mikoto was staring into his tea instead, needing to come clean at last. “…I asked you to renounce your throne because I was afraid I´m not good enough for you… because it felt like there were worlds separating us. Maybe it was some kind of ego-thing… but I just thought I couldn´t compete with you anymore. I thought you´d never want me without my power. I felt left alone and worthless… you standing me up didn´t make it any better. …These past weeks were really hard for me, ya know? …Maybe you didn´t realize it because you were avoiding me entirely… but I really felt like shit. And I wanted you to be with me to take my mind off things. …I know how losing your power might drag you down, but I´m here to listen to you. …I´m here for you….”  
  
For the first time, Munakata´s stoical expression cracked and his mouth twisted. “And what would talking about it change? …I appreciate your concern, but there´s nothing you can do about it. You should be happy… everything is playing out just the way you wanted…”  
  
Now Mikoto´s gaze grew sour and he stared at him angrily. “I´m sorry for asking you to give up your throne. I truly thought that´s what I wanted. …But then I realized, I don´t care about that. If that´s who you are and what you want, I will accept it. I like you just the way you are, Munakata. And I don´t care anymore if you´re a king or not. …I´ve accepted that and I´m sorry for how this evening turned out. …I changed my mind, okay? …You were right. If I can´t accept you for who you are, this thing between us is over. But I´m not ready to give up on us just yet. I know we can make it. …Our date really was fun…“  
  
The former king wasn´t able to make eye-contact, he much rather kept staring at his teacup, still trying to hold in all of his emotions. “…All of this… wouldn´t have happened if you had just let me kill this man… I offered it to you so many times… All of this could have been avoided…”  
  
“Yeah… no.” The redheads face grew dark. “This would have changed nothing and you know that very well. Even if I had let you carry out my revenge, my Sword of Damocles would have continued to crumble and someday… you would have had to kill me. And I bet Weismann´s decision was set the minute he lost his body. The Dresden Slates are dangerous and you of all people know that. I´m really sorry you had to give up this power… I really am… but the Swords are dangerous. And by the way… I would never have let you kill him for what he did… This was my job, my business… and I was ready to die. I knew I couldn´t hold back my power for much longer. …The flames were killing me inside and I was well aware that, in the long term, I couldn´t bear it. You know it´s stupid to think about all the things that could have been. …I would have never let you kill him. If a king kills another king, his Sword of Damocles gets heavier and becomes fragile, isn´t that it? …If you had to kill him and me shortly after… you would have died….” Now Mikoto´s gaze dropped and he bit his lip in frustration. “So don´t dig in the past… what´s done is done… You still got your job, right? You get to keep your position and your clan and your authority. And if Weismann´s right, there will be no powerful strains anymore who could threaten us… You can finally lead a normal life again…”  
  
“…And what if I never wanted to lead a normal life…?” he replied, just very softly.  
  
Mikoto didn´t answer for a long moment. He stared at the green tea in his cup and tried to think of the best he could say. “…I know you loved your power… you loved your magic and all of your subordinates… But I couldn´t have cared less. Yes, I made friends… but I had my best friends before I became a king. Unlike your magic, mine was destructive and burdened me ever since I got it. Ever since then, I wished for a normal life, so no… I can´t understand you. But what is so bad about being normal… not having the power to destroy everything around you? …Is having power really the only thing that matters to you?”  
  
This stung and Munakata had to close his eyes. A lump formed in his throat and he had a hard time breathing. He would never have guessed that Mikoto could be so serious. He clenched his fingers and felt the anger sooth away just little by little. “…Of course not. …But… it´s just… I worked so hard for this and this job really challenged me… I liked being the Blue King…”  
  
“Yeah…” Now, all of a sudden, Mikoto began to smile and granted him a short look. “I have to admit you were a great Blue King. And not just because of these nice uniforms you introduced…”  
  
He saw Reisi distort his mouth in a sad and rueful smile and it made it hard for him to continue speaking.  
  
“…I mean it. You were great. You are responsible and clever, strong… unwavering… you fit perfectly into the world of kings… much better than I did. Still, you got to keep your job, right? Except for the magic… there isn´t that much change coming, right? And… I don´t know if it makes you feel any better… but you will always be… my Blue King.”  
  
This time Reisi´s head dropped completely and his voice was trembling as if he was close to breaking. “…Oh, shut up…“  
  
Mikoto couldn´t suppress a smile and he stared at his feet. „I´m serious. I hope you get to keep your uniform. When you visited me in my cell… boy, I really just wanted to get dirty with you. You looked so hot and you acting all distant and cool just didn´t make it better. …It was nice… looking back. Nice having you there by my side to guard me and keep me in line. I knew I could always count on you… even if it meant you had killed me.”  
  
Beside him, the former Blue King grew very silent and Mikoto didn´t know how he looked like at that moment. He didn´t want to bother him, didn´t want to expose him. Instead, he just kept talking, filling in for Reisi’s chattiness this time.  
  
“So yeah… I kinda get what you feel. …Listen… I´m really sorry for what happened, but there´s no way to change it. …Once Weismann destroys the Slates… there will be no Kings anymore. Totsuka is dead and he won´t come back. We can´t change these facts, we can only try to look ahead and make the best out of it. …And you´re not alone. You've got the support of these two guys… and your clan… and me. Just a few hours ago, you said we would figure something out and I know you can. If it isn´t for you, who will?”  
  
For a long moment, neither of the men said anything. Munakata Reisi was still hiding his face, though he now struggled to suppress a sad smile. His voice was softer than before and the anger seemed to have vanished. “…Wow… I never thought you of all people would think that way. You really have changed… I think… I know now what your friends see in you.”  
  
This caused Mikoto´s brow to rise. “Huh? And what would that be?”  
  
Only a soft shook of his head, then Reisi gazed at his tea and seemed almost, not quite there. “You truly are a friend to me, Suoh Mikoto. I never realized it before, but you actually can be a nice person. Frankly speaking… I was afraid that there was nothing else between us than sexual friction. But I was wrong… and I couldn´t be happier.” Slowly, his head rose and he looked in his direction, without having the courage to look him to the eye. “Thank you. Thanks for being there, thank you for coming all the way here. I really appreciate you as a friend.”  
  
These words elicited a soft smile from Mikoto and he wasn´t ready to answer the gaze either. “…Don´t mention it… I needed to see your face. …By the way, how´s your nose?”  
  
“Fine, I guess. It stopped bleeding hours ago.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“…”  
  
Silence fell and made both men stare into nothingness. It was an uncomfortable moment, though the atmosphere was way better than before. Mikoto had said all he had wanted to say. He felt relieved, glad he came clean at last. Most of what he had said must have sounded cheesy and stupid, but he meant it and he wouldn´t take it back. His chest felt lighter and his thoughts were strangely clear now. He grabbed another piece of Green Tea Chocolate and stuffed it into his mouth only to swallow it in one bite. A sip of green tea followed but made the taste even worse. Feeling just a little tired, he leaned back to lie on the floor, arms crossed behind his head, eyes fixed on the ceiling. He hoped Reisi would come out of his shell if he didn’t watch him anymore.  
  
“…Except for the end… this day was kinda nice.”  
  
No reply, but Mikoto hadn´t counted on that. Before his eyes pictures and memories flashed, truly making his chest feel lighter. Man… he had really fallen for that guy, huh?  
  
“…Mikoto?”  
  
“Hm?” His head rolled to the side to look at him.  
  
Reisi returned the gaze, though seemingly uncomfortable. “Please close your eyes for a moment.”  
  
“Huh?” Irritated, he kept staring at him, „Why?“  
  
„Just do it…“  
  
„Uhm… okay…“ Reluctantly, he did how he was told and closed his eyes.  
  
For a few seconds, nothing happened until the man beside him began to move. He felt him coming closer, leaning over him, touching him with his knees, his hair tingling just above his nose. Mikoto tried really hard not to open his eyes, though the suspense was killing him. He noticed Munakata coming even closer before his fingers started tracing his temples down to his chin and throat. He just lingered there for a long moment, caressing him with his hand, enjoying this sight. The redhead gulped hard and still tried his best to keep his eyes closed. Eventually, he felt the hand fondling his hair, stopping. For a second, his heartbeat was so loud, he could hear it pulsating through his body.  
  
Reisi opened his mouth and his voice was softer and more vulnerable than ever before. “I´m sorry, Mikoto. I was such an asshole. But I can´t help it. …Every time you come near me, I feel the urge to push you away. But I don´t want that anymore. I´m sorry. I should have been there for you, I should have supported you when you needed it. Instead, I left you alone and pushed you even further into this mess. …I´m sorry.”  
  
Mikoto´s mouth twisted and he held his breath. “…May I open my eyes now…?”  
  
The black-haired man didn´t seem to hear that, he just continued to stare at this handsome face. “…I always knew you had all these problems and this depression… but I thought it was your business and you should solve it yourself. But I understand now that you don´t have to get through this on your own. I´m with you. I´ll be there if you need me. Just… I want you to be happy. I can´t bear it if you keep talking about death and suicide. I don´t want you to die and it kills me that you have such thoughts to begin with. …I want you to enjoy life and see the beauty of it. …We´ll figure it out together if you want. I know you like sleeping and doing nothing… but I know you are more intelligent than you think you are. I know you have it in you. And if you like, I will help you get whatever job you want.”  
  
Hopefully, Reisi wouldn´t see how happy this made him. Mikoto felt his heartbeat rushing through his veins, drubbing against his bones, making his heart beat like crazy. Just a little, sly smirk broke to the surface while he still struggled to keep his eyes closed. “Then… how about I´ll be your personal callboy, then? I hear you make a lot of money, might as well spend it on someone who knows what you like and how you like it…”  
  
He just knew Reisi smiled as well, he heard it in his voice. “You´re very confident. But I´d like to give a job interview first. I have high expectations…”  
  
“Well, but I have a LOT of experience.” The smile grew wider and he raised his arm to cup Reisi´s face with his hand. Finally getting contact, his smile turned relaxed and contended. “May I open my eyes now… Captain?”  
  
“No.” He grinned, Mikoto just knew he grinned. “I like you being obedient for once.”  
  
“You just happened to catch me on my nice side today, pure coincidence.”  
  
“So, starting tomorrow you´re going back to be the stubborn, insufferable, irresponsible man you´ve been before?”  
  
“Got a problem with that?“  
  
“Hmmm…” A smile, oh god how he wished he could see that smile. His eyelids opened just a little bit. He caught a glimpse of Munakata pondering. “No… not really. I like that side of you. Just try not to kill someone or yourself, okay?“  
  
“Okay… I´ll try.” And he opened his eyes completely, just to see Reisi´s face. His mouth was twisted into an amused smile and his eyes were sparkling with a soft glow.  
  
“Hey, I don’t recall allowing you that.”  
  
“Yeah… I don´t care.” Mikoto raised his other hand and stroked through his black hair, putting a strand behind his ear. The view made his pulse go out of control and filled his body with a deep, relieving bliss.  He didn´t even want to kiss him. Just looking at him was enough.  
  
“Tsk, such a barbarian.” Munakata smiled perkily and rushed his fingers through crimson hair as well. There was a shimmer in his eyes that revealed, he was happy. For a long moment, he just stared into the eyes of the man beneath him, hesitating coyly. It must have been the first time Mikoto ever saw Reisi this shy.  “…Would you mind staying for a little bit longer?”  
  
“Heh…” This time the redhead really did refrain from teasing him. Instead, he was fumbling for the scarf Reisi wore. “Sure. But only under one condition.” When violet eyes met his bashfully, Mikoto tore at the cloth and carefully disentangled the white-black checked scarf he had curled around his neck. “Let your wounds breathe for a while, okay?”  
  
It was obvious how uncomfortable this made the former Blue King, but he went with it. He bit his lip when the friction of the movement hurt his throat and when the cold tugged at his wounds as the scarf was removed entirely. Mikoto looked at the scars on his necks, the wounds he had inflicted only weeks ago. His fingers rose, touching the unburnt skin beneath the wound. Their scars matched each other, both blazing in the same coal-black and redly burnt color. He still felt remorse in his heart seeing this, but he tried not to let this feeling conquer him once more. His gaze wandered up again only to immerse himself in the sea of violet eyes. Reisi seemed troubled, though Mikoto only smiled. He felt at peace being like this, feeling Munakata Reisi beside him, breathing his smell, looking behind the delicate metal-framed glasses. One more time, he stroked through black hair and the touch sent a warm jolt through his fingertips right to his heart. Slowly, the cold that had pained him for all these weeks, thawed and made way for a warm and soft feeling, cracking the ice layer above his heart. He knew they could make it. He knew they would be able to pull this around. And who knew, maybe with a little bit of help he would finally learn to appreciate life and take a chance for once. He had the feeling he was ready this time. Ready for a new beginning.  
  
A genuine, yet cheeky smile flickered across his face, making his heartbeat go faster. “So, how about pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now... the epilogue!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this fanfiction. Thank you for joining me until the end! I hope, you liked it!

# Epilogue

“Did you have a nice time, hm? Where did you go?“ Izumo pressed the phone against his ear using just his shoulder. He was drying the last of the dishes he had cleaned just a few minutes ago. A soft smile rested on his lips when the cheerful voice from the other side chimed.  
  
“We went to the amusement arcade and Yata tagged along. We shot at people in a game and a lot of red juice poured out of them. After that, the three of us ate ice-cream and curry. Rikio and I went to see a movie and he promised me to read me a book before I get into bed.”  
  
The smile on his lips deepened, his hands still busy cleaning the remnants of his own dinner. “That sounds nice.“ Well, except for the thing about shooting people. That was indeed kind of creepy. „Did you have fun?”  
  
“Yes, I did.” Anna stated and he was sure he could hear a little shy smirk. “How about your day?”  
  
Oh god, she was so polite and sweet. Sometimes he really felt like he was her dad and frankly, he really enjoyed it. Casually, he stored the dishes in the cupboard and put the phone back in his hand. “Mine was fine, too. I´m looking forward to meeting you again tomorrow.”  
  
“How about Mikoto?”  
  
Oh yeah, he almost forgot she would ask for him. Uncomfortably, he scratched his head and chuckled. “Mikoto? Ah, you know him. Same old, same old. Lying on the couch and sleeping.“  
  
“…”  
  
Oh boy, she knew he was lying. Quickly, he tried to change the subject. “So, anyways, we´ll see each other tomorrow, okay? Don´t give Kamamoto a hard time and be a nice girl. Sleep tight.”  
  
There was a long silence until Anna replied. Her voice was more distant than before and he knew she was onto him, yet she left it at that. “Alright. See ya tomorrow…”  
  
He hung up and sighed. He really didn´t want to get into that topic again. For a moment, his gaze traveled through the kitchen before he decided to take a Coke out of the fridge and settle himself on the couch to relax a bit. Of course, Mikoto wasn´t at home, but he didn´t want to explain to Anna what he was doing. Although… she probably knew already. It was no secret anymore that Mikoto and Munakata were “dating”, although most people in Homra still had no clue. On top of that, these two loved to pretend nothing had happened between them, back to the old days when the Blue King threatened their leader and bossed him around. Izumo really started to think Mikoto actually enjoyed that. Just recently, Munakata had come to the bar and requested Mikoto to follow him for an interrogation… Yeah… an “interrogation”. Really clever, right? But well… the redhead had grinned like a lunatic and even when he came back, he had been in a _really_ good mood. So no, Izumo didn´t want to go into detail about “what” or rather who the former Red King was doing recently. He had left soon after Rikio had picked up Anna and he guessed, he wouldn´t be back tonight, either. As long as they weren´t meeting in his apartment, Izumo was fine with it. At least, his friend seemed really happy.  
  
Apart from all these booty calls, a lot had changed in the last weeks. The news of the Dresden Slate´s destruction didn´t hit Homra very hart, although Anna seemed kind of down. However, when she found out she could still see red colors, she was quickly back to normal. The bar had been opened again a few days back. They even had a big welcoming party, with booze and lots of food and cake and way too much violence for his taste. But it had been fun and helped to sooth the wounds Totsuka´s death had inflicted, even if just a little bit. The most surprising thing was, however, that Mikoto had asked him for a job. Out of nowhere, he wanted to pay back his bills and started working as a bartender. Izumo actually still hadn’t gotten over that. Seemed like Munakata really was having a good effect on him, for now… Though the blond man couldn´t imagine his friend working as a bartender for long. He was good with the booze but bad at talking and serving. But well… it was a start and he was glad for it.   
  
The bar was back to business and even though most of Totsuka´s memories and junk had burned to crisps in the fire, it almost seemed as if time had turned backwards. He still thought about his lost friend a lot, but he knew he could honor him best when just facing forwards to a new tomorrow. That´s what he would have wanted: for them to be happy. And he was. Well, apart from his love life, which was a disaster. He didn´t mind that much. Love had never been his first priority. He was happy the way it was, with his best friend and their family. Homra was still intact and the bar their home. It was peaceful again, at least kind of.   
  
Yata hadn´t talked to him since that night. That could either mean nothing had changed or he was too embarrassed to talk about it. He wondered what would become of those two. The more he thought about it, the more he could picture them together. Not as a happy couple, that´s for sure. But he’d always had the feeling Saruhiko needed him and that some part of Yata knew he felt the same about Fushimi. He wouldn´t push them, that´s for sure. For god’s sake, he didn´t need another weird couple breaking each other´s hearts. So he would just wait and see how things would turn out. And as long as his friends were happy, he was happy.   
  
A little bored, Izumo started to watch some TV and played some games on his cell phone before he had to admit he was lonely without those two. Living together with them really made him think of them more as a family. He wondered if Anna was sleeping already and if Mikoto was coming home for dinner tomorrow. Frustrated, he rubbed his forehead. Why now of all times, when he had the apartment just for himself for once, was he missing them? Maybe he should go pick up a girl or take a long bath. For a few seconds, he pondered. Well, both of those options would involve him standing up… and frankly, he just wanted to lie on his couch some more. So he decided to grab for his Sudoku pad and keep his mind sharp. At least, for as long as it took to figure out what else to do with all his free time.   
  
He was just about to finish a Sudoku sheet when suddenly a noise caught his attention. It was the ring of a doorbell that made him sigh and stand up. He already knew who it was. Anna had forgotten one of her marbles, though Izumo was surprised Kamamoto didn´t come by earlier to pick it up. Anna could be obnoxious when she didn´t get her way. She was still a kid after all. Thoughtfully, he already took the marble from his couch table and shuffled towards the corridor. Maybe he should spend some time with her tomorrow. They could visit the zoo or watch a movie together or maybe bake some cookies. Maybe he could even convince Mikoto to tag along. …He wouldn´t even mind if a certain someone came, too. Though, that would feel a little awkward: him, Anna, Mikoto and this arrogant snob spending some time together? Ugh. Well, at least Anna seemed to “like” him in one way or another. So maybe there was no harm in that.  
  
It rang again as if to make sure he was at home. He only muttered to himself and took bigger strides towards the door. Yeah, sure… whatever. If Munakata really tagged along, he would choose the corniest kids movie of all times, just to get back at him. Although… if Anna were to choose a movie… he bet she would take a splatter movie. You know… because of all the red… Izumo reached the door and sighed. They really were a strange bunch, weren´t they? But sure enough, they were a family, even if not related by blood. He smiled at that thought and took a moment to savor the idea of them as a family. Then, he finally opened the door, already holding up the red marble. Yeah, he should invite Kamamoto, too. He was part of their little family, as well.  
  
“Hey, you sure took your sweet time to come here. I´ve been waiting for…”  
  
He stopped in his movement and stared at the person in front of him. Instead of the round shape of Kamamoto Rikio, he gazed at a beautiful woman. Her hair was pinned up, her lips had a smooth and pale red on them and she wore a fantastic, elegant and expensive blue dress. His jaw dropped and he couldn´t believe his eyes. Awashima Seri stood in front of his apartment, dressed in a revealing and yet classy gown, an ice cold, uncomfortable smile flickering on her lips. It made Izumo gulp and he finished his sentence, incredulously.   
  
“…you… all… night.”  
  
Seri smiled, but it was no gentle smile. “You did? And here I thought you didn´t know I was coming.”  
  
“I uhm… eh…” He stuttered, still not quite being able to swallow this fact. “What… why… are you…?”  
  
“You wanted to go on a date with me, right? I´ve made dinner reservations, we have to get there in the next half hour. So don´t just stand there… Unless... you don´t want to have dinner with me…” The last sentence sounded almost like a threat. There was a dangerous glimmer in her eyes that didn´t quite match her beautiful smile. Yet, Izumo felt strangely attracted to this contradiction. He needed a few more seconds before he cooled down and replied to her blunt request with a seductive and honest smirk. For a moment, his gaze grazed her curves, her dress, and her lips and he felt the excitement boil up inside of him. He looked up at her eyes again and couldn´t suppress a low, satisfied chuckle.  
  
„Let me just get my coat.“


End file.
